Final Fantasy World: Most Wanted
by Zack007Fair
Summary: The Warriors of Cosmos, along with several different characters, are turned into L'Cie and they are forced to complete their focus and survive the entire world. Will they all survive this life-threatening situation? Will they complete their mission to accomplish their Focus? Or will PSICOM, New Yevon, and Youth League hunt them down like animals all over the world?
1. Cast

*Hello all. This is a story. A new story. This story will have all of the Final Fantasy characters from games VII, VIII, IX, X, XII, and XIII. I was gonna do every character from every game, but it's way too much. I decided to put second-generation and third-generation characters only. But I'll make it at least 5 main characters from each of those Final Fantasy games. This is my first huge story, so I'm sorry if it takes me a very long time to finish this project. I'm also putting songs on each chapter to fit along the situation taking place as you read along. You know, I want this story unique, so I at least created my pwn story playlist. Just search the song & artist on youtube to listen as you read. Songs are noted as "BGM." Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

P.S. I know that real life cars, such as Chevrolets and BMWs, don't exist in the Final Fantasy world, but it's my story and my mind. I'm unique and original, so I'll add those in here. It won't hurt much! And also: Zack Fair is the main male character in this story and Lightning is the main female character in this story.

_=Title Cast BGM: "Spawn" by Brand X Music=_

**Cast**

Final Fantasy VII

Zack Fair

Cloud Strife

Tifa Lockhart

Barret Wallace

Vince Valentine

Yuffie Kisaragi

Sephiroth

Genesis Rhapsodos

Aerith Gainsborough

Hojo

Rufus Shinra

Tseng

Cissnei

Final Fantasy VIII

Squall Leonhart

Rinoa Heartilly

Zell Dincht

Selphie Tilmitt

Ultimecia

Edea Kramer

Final Fantasy IX

Zidane Tribal

Garnet Alexandros

Kuja

Final Fantasy X

Tidus

Yuna

Rikku

Paine

Wakka

Lulu

Nooj

Gippal

Baralai

Seymour Guado

Final Fantasy XII

Vaan

Penelo

Balthier Bunansa

Ashelia Dalmasca

Gabranth

Final Fantasy XIII

Claire Lightning Farron

Serah Farron

Snow Villiers

Hope Estheim

Sazh Katzroy

Vanille

Fang

Noel Kreiss

Caius Ballad

Orphan

Cid Raines

Yaag Rosch

Jihl Nabaat

Parasite Eve

Aya Brea

Eve


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_=BGM: "Final Fantasy XII Prelude"=_

_They were all standing there. Right in front of the throne of Cosmos, the goddess of harmony. The Warriors of Cosmos were celebrating their 2nd anniversary of defeating Chaos and his warriors. Everyone was smiling, laughing, chattering. They were all having a good time. Cosmos sat in her throne, watching everyone with a smile on her white glowing face. Then, she looked up into the star-filled night sky._

* * *

_Tidus: "I remembered that day when I finally beat my father down! It was the best moment of my whole life! I kicked that blitzball in his damn face!" Tidus exclaimed excitedly._

_Yuna: "Tidus, come on….don't be too harsh. He's your father…" Yuna frowns at Tidus._

_Wakka pats Tidus' back and says "Well, let him do what he wants. Ya know, it's his family. I'm not saying he's evil or anything. Just…." Wakka rubs the back of his head as he tries to think._

_Lulu: "Oh shut it Wakka. If you love me so much, you wouldn't dare kill me…." She glares at her husband with her fury purple red eyes. _

_Wakka stays silent as Rikku and Paine join the group._

* * *

_Zidane: "I can't believe I survived it all…..two years ago. I…had to do it…Kuja…." He looks down at his hands and sighs sadly._

_Garnet: "You did what you had to do. It was for the great of your survival. Look Zidane, I'm here with you now. It's just the two of us. No more Kuja in this universe. We're all free now." Garnet wraps her arms around Zidane as she rests her head on his shoulder. Zidane just stands there, not hugging back or saying a word._

* * *

_Squall: "Well, if it isn't the SEED coming in, eh?" He shakes Zell's hand and smirks as he rests his Revolver gunblade across his shoulder._

_Zell: "Well, duty calls!It's glad to have you back, dude! Now we can rock out all we want when we get back to Balamb." Zell laughs loudly and smiles, showing off his tattoo on his left cheek._

_Selphie shakes her head and smiles. "Ahh...boys, boys, boys. What can get any worse, right Rinny?" Selphie chuckles and looks at her friend Rinoa._

_Rinoa: "Yeah! Us girls, compared to Squall…" Rinoa gives a playful glare at her boyfriend, Squall. "….do so much more than just fighting and hover boarding." She laughs with Selphie as Squall chuckles and Zell shrugs and smiles*_

* * *

_Zack was standing off to the side, looking up into the stars. He wondered, "How did I…get here? How am I still alive? The last thing I remembered was….dying….the cliff….1000 Shinra troops….." As Zack kept wondering, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was: his ex-girlfriend Aerith Gainsborough. _

_Zack: "Hey…" _

_Aerith: "You okay? You seem lonely." She smiles at Zack, her ex-boyfriend. _

_Zack just stayed silent and did not smile as his best friend, Cloud, approached them._

_Cloud: "Hey Zack. We miss you, man! What do you say we go back to Edge and start our own business, like you promised 4 years ago?" Cloud smiled at his best SOLDIER friend as he remembered the day Zack talked about starting a business as mercenaries before he died. _

_Zack shrugged "I don't know….I'll think about it, ok?" Zack wasn't surprised at all. He wasn't in a good mood. He went through a lot in the past. His life has been miserable ever since Aerith left him for Cloud when he died. It's like as if no one respects him anymore._

_Tifa approaches her boyfriend, Cloud, and smiles at him and Zack. "Hey boys. So, ready to party?" _

_Barret: "At my house? Nah! Not with Marlene in it! Your bar, Ms. Lockhart." The gun-arm man laughed hysterically as Tifa glared at him and Cloud nodded in agreement with Barret. _

_Vince and Yuffie joined them._

_Yuffie: "So, watcha guys up to? Cloud, you're not hiding any materia, are you?" Yuffie smirks and reaches for Cloud's pockets as he moved away from her reach._

_Vince: "Hmph. No need to worry about me. I'll be sleeping, as usual, unless one of you comes to me and bothers me." He glares._

_Everyone laughed, except for Zack. The spiky-haired SOLDIER was feeling down lately. No one cared for him. He wanted to end his life again. He felt like no one needed him anymore. What will his next fate be?_

* * *

"_Everyone, let's have a round of applause for Claire!" Snow Villiers said as he clapped his hands as his soon-to-be-wife Serah, Sazh, Vanille, Fang, Noel, and Hope clapped as well._

_Lightning smiled slightly as her friends and sister cheered for her. She knew she changed just a little bit. She wasn't that much of the harsh, cold-hearted soldier woman she was in the past. She was both harsh and kind now. She couldn't believe it. She never felt happier._

_Claire: "Heh, every soldier's victory is always remembered…" She chuckled and took out her Blazefire Saber gunblade. She looked at its beauty. She kissed the blade and transformed it to put it back in her holster pouch behind her back. _

_Snow: "Well sis, say we go back home and start the firework show?" Wraps his arm around Serah._

_Sazh: "Oh come on man. Give the lady a break, will ya?" He exclaims and shakes his head as his chocobo chick popped out from his hair and tweeted to him._

_Vanille says in a girly manner, "Oh! I know! Party at Claire's house!"_

_Serah frowns: "No no, Vanille. Claire doesn't like it when her house ends up getting trashed. You know how she gets…" Serah raises an eyebrow at Vanille, who pouts._

_Hope and Noel were standing away from them, having a conversation of their own._

_Noel: "So Hope, why do you admire Claire so much?" Noel was curious because he noticed that Hope and Claire were very close._

_Hope sighs and says, "Well..it's a long story. But I'm just gonna say that she helped me in everything. I thank her for protecting me and teaching me, you know." Hope smiles as he stared at Claire._

"_Ah, I see. Well I'm just the one who follows her orders, so nothing personal there." Noel shrugs and walks over to the group._

_Claire scoffs. "If I was gonna die in battle, I'd die another day. Never." Claire smirked as she turned away and put her hands on her hips and looked up at the stars._

_Claire then looked down and saw a young man with black, spiky hair just about 20 feet away, looking up at the stars too. He then looked around and spotted her. She blushed as he laid his blue eyes on her and she waved at him. The spiky-haired man smiled slightly and waved back at her. Claire was amazed as she saw a huge sword attached to his back. She wondered, "Wow…how strong is he? Looks like no ordinary soldier. Hmph…"_

* * *

_Aya Brea was standing away from the rest of the clan, all by herself. She too, was looking up at the stars. _

_Aya said to herself, "How did I….get here? Kyle….Eve…..where are you? The last thing I remember was…." She hesitated for a moment, "….being killed by Eve….my younger sister…."_

_Aya sighed and kept wondering how she'll survive in this unknown world. She looked down at her hands and closed her eyes, trying to regain her memories through her Overdive mechanism, but still no luck. _

* * *

_A bright, red flash suddenly lit the night sky. A white light was forming in the red glow. It lit bigger and bigger and brighter. It then flashed the entire area white as it blinded everyone around Cosmo's sanctuary. Then it disappeared…._

_Everyone opened their eyes. Nothing happened. Everyone was confused. Then, Snow noticed that his right arm was glowing red. THE L'CIE BRAND WAS APPEARING AGAIN. The brand appeared on the same spots of Lightning, Vanille, Fang, Sazh, Hope, Snow and Serah. Noel had it on the back of his left shoulder. The 8 were strucked with anger and great fear. Everyone else in the huge party of Cosmos felt the same way as they received L'Cie brands as well. _

_Everyone knew what happens to L'Cies. Their fate….is DEATH. But they had to complete their focus for a chance to even survive it all._

_Claire thought in her head, "No…..NO NO NO! Why! Why is this happening again!" She felt like crying. But she held back her tears to maintain her soldier character and instead had a worried face._

_Cosmos: "Everyone, I am going to split you into groups. I will send you back to Gaia in different regions. Every single one of you must complete your focus and escape. I cannot risk losing you all. Orphan…has struck again. I'm sorry…." Cosmos closes her eyes and begins summoning out her teleporting magic._

_Everyone exclaimed and cried out as they all disappeared to begin their mission: the Focus._

* * *

***Well, how did it go? Was it good? Was it bad? Did I screw up the characters? Just let me know so I can get some friends to help me improve. I want this story to be big, unique, epic, and creative. Thanks!**


	3. A Whole Different World

**Chapter 1: A Whole Different World**

_Group 1: Lightning, Sazh, Vanille, Zell, Paine, Vaan, Penelo, Ashelia, Snow, Vince, Fang. _

Claire and some of her fellow friends ended up on a ledge of grass & plants. As everyone groaned and stood up to regain consciousness, they were still worried about their L'Cie brands.

Everyone argued and yelled at each other, pleading to survive over the other and how to escape the people of Gaia. The Warriors of Cosmos were now enemies to the entire world.

Claire lifted her Guardian Corps uniform top, brown turtle neck tank top, and her bra to look at her left breast. There it was: the L'Cie brand. Lightning closed her eyes and felt worried and furious at the same time. She didn't know what to do or to think. All she had to do was complete her Focus. But what was her focus?

Vaan: "What are we gonna do! What is our Focus! We don't know what our Focus is! What about you, Snow? You're the one who thinks can fucking protect everyone and complete things all at once!" Vaan was furious being a L'Cie. He couldn't control his anger.

Snow glared at Vaan and waved his arms angrily "How should I fucking know! We just became damn L'Cie! We were never told our Focus!" Snow kicked at the grass angrily as frustration built up in him.

Penelo, Ashe, and Paine were arguing as well. They were slapping at each other like crazy, yelling into each other's faces.

Vanille and Fang were just standing there, all calm but worried. They lived being a L'Cie before. A second time did not startle them much, but they feared they would be crystallized again. Vanille and Fang both sighed as they watched the chaos.

Vince was sitting at a tree top, watching them fight and argue. He sighed as he looked at his L'Cie brand on the back of his right hand. He said to himself "I guess…no sleep. What has this world gotten into?"

Zell was standing beside Sazh and Claire. Zell wasn't angry. He was full of fear. Sazh looked at him. Zell was staring straight at the ground, strucked with fear and hopelessness.

Zell: "But…I'm just…a young student….." He then fell to his knees and looked like he was about to cry.

Sazh walked up behind Zell and patted his back "It's ok, boy. You'll get over it soon enough. Eh…it's not that bad. Just remember now, eternity is granted if you complete your Focus. Just sayin'…."

Claire sighed and looked at Sazh "We need to get everyone under control. We have to work as a team. We all have one Focus, and teamwork shall do that." She shook her head and went to calm everyone down, threatening them with her Blazefire Saber gunblade as Sazh and Zell watched.

Claire walked and jumped to the next platform of grass. There were 8 other platforms above her and the others, leading up to a plateau full of grass and flowers. She climbed up and up all the way to the top, everyone else following behind her.

* * *

As everyone went to the top, Zell, Vaan, Penelo, and Ashe were all panting, exhausted from the climbing.

Vaan: "What is this place?"

Penelo: "So…b-beautiful…." She kept panting.

Ashe: "I've never seen anything like it!" She picks a blossom from a bush and sniffs its significant fragrance.

Paine looks at her sword and lets the reflection of the sunlight from the blade glare in her eyes "This is so much different than….Spira. The world I'm from." She looks up into the sky, then down to see the rest of the jungle.

Vince groaned and stood off to the side, ignoring them and just waiting to let time pass so they can get a move on. He wasn't very active during the daytime.

Snow crossed his arms as he looked down at the rest of this unknown jungle "So, any idea where we're headed?"

Claire shrugged since she doesn't know. No one knows.

Fang looked at Vanille, who smiled and spoke out "We are in the Sunleth Waterscape!" She said cheerfully.

Sazh: "Yup! Been here before. I gotta tell you: the wildlife near the waterfalls….not so friendly."

Vanille: "There are these spheres that change the weather and the wildlife fiends that roam around!" She giggles in a girly manner and skips ahead to lead the way.

Claire gives Sazh a curious look and raises an eyebrow at him.

Sazh shrugs and sighed "Still a kid…." Then follows Vanille as Claire and the others follow.

* * *

_=BGM: "Celebrate Life" by Two Steps From Hell=_

_*Battle team changed._

_Vanille (Leader/Ravager)_

_Sazh (Commando)_

_Claire (Commando)_

_Fang (Sabotuer)_

_Vaan (Synergist)_

_Penelo (Ravager)_

_Ashe (Medic)_

_Paine (Warrior)_

_Vince (Gunner)_

_Zell (Fighter)_

_Snow (Commando)_

Vanille ran in a girly manner, as usual. She was always cheerful and jumpy. As her group followed her from behind, she jumped over bushes, logs, climbed ledges; she was active the whole time.

Everything in the Sunleth Waterscape was extremely beautiful. It was serene and calm. The bright, colorful roses and flowers glimmered in Claire's ocean blue eyes as the sunlight reflected its rays. The waterfalls up ahead flowed through the ground with a remarkable rhythm; the water being the notes and the ground being the instrument.

Vanille: "Ah! How wonderful!" She picked a blossom off a tall bush and sniffed it. "Aahhh, reminds me of home…"

Claire: "Our own private heaven…." She repeated exactly what her sister Serah said to the Bodhum fireworks display. She felt peaceful and safe here in the Sunleth Waterscape, but she knew there were still fiends and local wildlife that posed as threats.

Sazh sighs and continued walking forward towards more grass ledges.

Vaan, Penelo, Ashe, and Paine followed along.

Zell: "Hey, there's a path over there. Maybe we can find our way out through there." He points at a path to the northwest.

Vince nodded and turned into vampire form to scout ahead. Minutes later, he came back and confirmed "All clear."

Everyone nodded and started heading toward the path instead of climbing more grassy ledges. As everyone went up to the top, they stopped, panting heavily. They were drenched with sweat, whereas Claire was sweating just a little.

Vaan: "Can…w-we… *pant*…take…a…b-breather?"

Penelo: "We've been traveling for an hour now…ugh…" She fell to her knees.

Ashe panted rapidly with her hands on her hips, Fang and Vanille just stood off to the side catching their breath, Vince was up at a treetop watching them, Paine crossed her arms as she wasn't tired much, Zell & Sazh leaned against a huge rock.

Claire sighed "Hm. Fine. Take five."

*Five minutes pass and everyone was ready to go again*

* * *

_Battle team changed: Claire (Commando/Leader)_

Claire was leading the way now. She and Sazh were the only ones in the front of the group, barely stopping for a rest. Everyone else was getting exhausted from the long travel through the Sunleth Waterscape.

Claire: "Ugh, come on. We're getting somewhere. I can sense it."

Vaan: "I can't keep this up anymore!" He pouted.

Sazh: "Stop complaining, boy."

Ashe sighs as they were arguing. Paine shook her head and just let their words fly by. Zell was thinking of what to do. Vince still hovered above them in the air, scouting ahead as well.

As everyone came to a large, wide open ledge, something made a noise nearby. Near the bushes surrounding the group.

Fang: "What was that? Did you hear that?"

Paine turned around and stared straight at a bush. "Yes, over there."

Vaan: "Over here too!" He put one hand on the hilt of his sword.

Penelo looked behind her at another bush. "I think we're going to be attacked..."

Zell clenched his fists and got in his battle stance, prepared to fight what's to come.

Vince landed on the ground and got his gun out. "Fiends."

Fang got her lancet ready as Vanille got her staff, ready to cast magic.

Ashe got her sword and shield ready. "How many are there?"

Snow got his fists ready and took a few steps forward towards a big bush full of many flowers. Suddenly, it moved. "The bush moved! Everyone, get back!" He ran back to the group and got in his battle stance.

Sazh got his dual guns ready and aimed down his sights at the bush.

Several fiends came out of the bushed surrounding the group. Flans, gremlins, hedge frogs, and wyverns came straight at them.

Claire pulled out her Blazefire Saber gunblade, flicked it into sword form, and got in her battle stance. "Just do what I gotta do..."

* * *

_=BGM: "Armada" by Two Steps From Hell=_

[COMMENCING BATTLE]

Claire ran forward to a couple of fire flans moving straight to her. She spun around fast twice, slashing both flans consecutively (*Blitz*). Fang came up behind the flans and casted (*Blizzaga*) on both flans, doing severe damage to them.

Fang: "Blizzard magic works on those fire!" She gestured to the fire-element flans as she swung her lancet at the two flans to finish them off and continued to the next several flans.

Claire went to the left side and attacked few gremlins hopping up & down to reach her. She cast (*Ruinga*) to send one flying in the air, then while hovering in the air in front of the gremlin, she slashed at it three times, then as she fell back down, she transformed her gunblade into gun form and fired five shots at the gremlin to neutralize it.

Claire: "Sazh! Cover fire!" She slashed at a gremlin in front of her and did a back flip to dodge its bite.

Right after Claire did the back flip, he took that chance to fire bullets at the gremlin. He shot at it with style: one gun behind his back, one above his head. He knew many other combos & styles, so Claire ran off to the other gremlins to leave Sazh up to the flans. Sazh switched to Ravager role and starting casting (*Fira*) at the hot, flaming, evil-looking flans.

* * *

Vanille flicked her staff forward to send the lines flying at a flying wyvern, dealing moderate damage. She cast (*Thunder*) to see if it had any effect. A blue lightning bolt struck the wyvern, but it only flinched a little.

Vaan swung repeatedly at a flan, while it fought back at him, hurting him as well. "Hey, it flies! Try..." He jumped and front flipped over the flan and poked his sword right through the flan to deal damage. "Try wind magic! Knock it down to the ground.." He was cut off when a gremlin attacked him from behind.

Penelo then came in and casted (*Aero*) at the wyvern's wings. It flinched even more. Penelo repeatedly casted (*Aero*) at the wyvern until it went down to the ground, then she casted (*Blizzaga*) at the flan attacking Vanille, killing it instantly.

Penelo turned around to see the gremlin attacking Vaan. She cast (*Watera*) at it for significant damage, as Vaan finished it off with a kick and one sword slash. "Come on Vaan! Let's help the others." She and Vaan ran to the others.

* * *

Ashe swung her sword at the flans repatedly, but she had no luck. Her sword was too weak for them, spite being a princess. She panted and gasped as a flan casted (*Fira*) on her and Zell.

Zell, clutching his right arm, ran up to the flan and delivered ten punches to it, but only dealed little damage. The flan attacked him again and a gremlin bit him as well. Zell, bleeding on his right arm and chest and back, looked up at the sky. The sky was cloudless, only the bright 11:00 AM sunlight was shining as it blinded his eyes. He looked down at the ground and closed his eyes.

Zell: "Damn it! Eeergghhh! I can't...*pant*...do it anym-more..." He tried standing up, but he couldn't. The student was too weak for this kind of battle.

Vince appeared from the air and delivered six blizzard-elemented bullets at the flan to send it melting to the floor. Vince took out another gun from his left holster and shot normal bullets at the gremlin behind the fallen Zell. "Get up, kid. We're not done yet." He then turned around and shot a gremlin in midair that was right in front of his face when he turned around.

Ashe casted (*Curaga*) on Zell to heal him and give him strength. She casted (*Protect*) on her, him, and Vince as well.

Zell got up, punched his left hand with his right fist, and had an evil smirk on his face. "Thanks! Time to kick more ass!" He ran off to join Claire.

Ashe & Vince followed to where everyone else was at the other end of the grassy platform fighting off the rest of the fiends.

* * *

Claire was fighting a gremlin, two wyverns, and three flans with Sazh. She was panting heavily as she was getting exhausted from fighting as well as the traveling through the Waterscape. But she couldn't give up. She was a soldier in the Guardian Corps. She is strong. Claire glared at the

wyvern with her blue eyes. She (*Launched*) the wyvern into the air, and flipped twice and slashed at it with a few combos. She then went on top of it to do one final slash to send it slamming to the ground. Claire came landing back at the ground and got in her defensive battle stance.

Sazh took some damage from a gremlin as he took down a flan with Firaga magic. "Damn it….can't…give up…yet!" Sazh put his right hand behind his back and shot a powered shot at the gremlin to finish it off and used his left gun to aim to his left to kill a hedge frog with one shot.

As the afternoon sunlight was getting more brighter, Snow was sweating heavily as he was losing his consciousness. He looked up at the sky. The sun glared in his eyes. He clenched his fist. "Must do it….for Serah!" He yelled in rage and savaged through every single fiend in the area as fast as he could, dodging many attacks in the process.

After 2 minutes, the area was cleared of fiends. Everyone was panting heavily. No one had any idea where to go or what to do. It seemed as though they weren't on Gran Pulse. They were on a part of Gran Pulse. A whole, different world...


	4. A Line in the Sand

**Chapter 2: A Line in the Sand**

_Group 2: Squall, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Aerith, Selphie, Garnet, Yuna, Balthier, Serah_

Squall and his group ended up in a very hot, sunny desert. Everyone got up slowly and brushed themselves off of sand. Selphie looked around at where the location they were in.

Selphie: "Squall...is this..." She thought for a moment.

Squall nodded and sighed. "Galbadian territory. Shit..."

Cloud put his Fusion Sword in his back sheath as Tifa came to him and wrapped her arms around him. Cloud put one arm around her as they thought of what to do.

Tifa: "Cloud, what're we gonna do?" She looked at him sadly.

Cloud shrugged and sighed. "I don't really know. There must be a nav point or some kind of mark for us to use to find our Focus."

Balthier wipes sand off his royal-looking clothes and shrugs his arms and walks around the group. He speaks in his usual British accent "Hmm...well, the Sun is in the west. By the looks of the daylight, I say that it is early noon. If we go the opposite direction of the Sun, we might find our way."

Selphie scoffs and crosses her arms. "Think you're the genius, Balthier? How original you are..." She gives Balthier a dirty smirk and Balthier gave her a glare.

Aerith thought to herself. "_With us being L'Cie, are our fates changed? Would this world end? I...hmm. No..._"

Garnet looked down sadly as she felt tears beginning to burst from her eyes. She said to herself "Zidane...where are you? I-I can't live without you. I pray that we be safe. I love you..." She felt a tear run down her cheek as she wiped it off, sniffled, and turned to the group.

Yuna was watching Garnet grieving to herself. She came up behind her and comforted her. "Garnet, are you okay? I saw you crying. You can tell me anything."

Garnet: "I'm fine. It's just...Zidane. I can't stand not being with him, you know? I need him. He sacrificed so much just to save me and be with me."

Yuna: "I understand. If you need to talk about anything, just ask me."

Garnet nodded and she walked alongside Yuna to regroup with the others.

Serah closed her eyes and clutched her necklace and said to herself. "Snow...I know we're going through this again. Just be safe and hope we get out of this. Just complete your Focus. In the end, we'll see each other, even if we're crystallized for eternity." A tear ran down her cheek.

Suddenly, Barret stormed in front of Cloud & Squall.

Barret: "Hey! What do ya think you doin'! We don't know where to go! We're just stranded here, right in the middle of an unknown desert, and getting cooked like barbecue meat!" He kicked angrily at the sand.

Cloud: "Hey calm down! We'll figure out what to do. Just chill, Barret."

Squall scoffed. "Well if it isn't some guy with anger problems, when he's stranded in the desert too. It's just funny how you yell at us...when we're all in the same damn place." Squall gave a half smile and half dirty smirk to Barret.

Cloud tried to hide his laugh, but Barret noticed and felt intimidated.

Barret muttered under his breath. "Okay school boy, you lead the way since you've been here in this forsaken desert. Hell no I ain't gonna get eaten by some sand monster..." He walked off to the direction they were going, cussing under his breath.

Cloud and Squall looked at each other and laughed.

Squall: "Where the heck did you get this guy?" He laughs.

Cloud: "I don't know, bro. He's just an old buddy tagging along." He laughs and shrugged as they continued walking.

* * *

_=BGM: "Desert Runner" by Two Steps From Hell=_

_*Battle Team changed_

_Squall (Leader/Gunblade Swordsman)_

_Cloud (Buster Basher)_

_Tifa (Martial Artist)_

_Barret (Heavy Gunner)_

_Aerith (White Mage)_

_Selphie (Commando)_

_Garnet (Summoner/White Mage)_

_Yuna (Summoner/White Mage)_

_Balthier (Gunner)_

_Serah (Mog Arsenal)_

*The camera shifts behind Squall's back, third-person view*

The group continues forward into the depths of the Galbadian desert. It was hot and sunny. The sun glimmered in Squall's eyes as he looked up at the blue empty sky. Squall looked around as he was in the front of the group. He noticed something was very odd.

Squall: "Something's not right here. See that vehicle over there? It's rusted...and it's trashed..." He pointed to a destroyed Galbadian vehicle just 50 yards away to the right.

Cloud: "I see another vehicle to the left." He points at it.

Barret: "So? What's those trucks gotta do with anythin'?"

Balthier: "Squall, do you know any strangehold or other building out here in this desert?"

Squall: "...Galbadia Garden. This is their territory and they neutralize anyone who comes across here. That's why Balamb, the school I'm in, is against Galbadia." Squall looked around, spotting several more trashed vehicles around them.

Cloud sighed and shook his head. "There is no way we'll make it out of here alive if we're just standing here. We gotta keep moving."

Squall nodded and continued to walk, leading the group to land.

Serah was sweating a lot after 30 minutes of traveling through the Galbadian desert. She looked up at the sky. The sunlight was getting more dim. She had one eye closed as she looked up, then she looked back down at the sand and kept walking. She kept thinking of Snow.

Serah: "Snow..."

Yuna and Gernet were walking together, talking about each other's boyfriend. Yuna felt sorry for Garnet, because she used to be in Garnet's situation during The Calm. Yuna shared her experiences with Tidus to Garnet. Garnet felt encouraged and cheered up along the way. The two summoners were getting along really well.

Selphie was walking beside Squall. She was searching the area as well, being on the look out.

Selphie: "Squall?"

Squall: "Yeah?

Selphie: "I have a bad feeling about this..." She was feeling frightened.

Squall: "Don't worry Selphie. I got your back. Let's see what's on the other side of this hill." He went up a hill of sand.

Selphie and the others followed Squall up the hill.

A long depression was at the bottom. They were about to enter a big "bowl" of sand and debris. Smoke was coming out of vents and pipes near old, abandoned buildings. The afternoon sun was in the brightness of around 5 PM.

Cloud: "We could slide down there. This hill seems steep enough. Let's go."

Barret: "Whoa! What the fuck! I ain't going down that thing! Not with this gun-arm of mine! That thing is like a mile long! Hell no I ain't going down that!" He spat at the sand as he put his hand & gun on his hips and stared down at the depression slope.

Balthier: "It's the only way. We've come this far already."

Aerith: "We can't turn back now. We're in the middle of a desert."

Barret muttered under his breath. "Fine!" He volunteered to slide down first.

The rest of the group followed along.

* * *

**Squall's point of view narration**

As I slid down the steep hill of sand, I could feel my bottom and legs being raked by the sand due to transiting down the slope. My black pants were going to be stained. I loved my bomber jacket clothes, but we had to do what's necessary.

I looked left and right. Everyone was sliding down with me. Barret looked uncomfortable with this, of course. Cocky guy, he is. The girls were okay. Yuna had to hold her dress because of the sand. Oh...her dress looked kinda cute. Colorful.

I finally reached the bottom and I fell forward upon landing. I got up and wiped the sand off my white v-neck t-shirt, bomber jacket, and pants. I stroked the white fur on my pants and collar of my jacket to get the sand out. I took a look around...

* * *

**Normal third-person view narration**

Everyone was walking in between trucks, looking to the left and to the right. The area looked like a junk yard and a prison. There was some smoke coming from vents and pipes and wrecked vehicles.

Cloud: "I have a bad feeling about this..." Cloud felt some wind blow to the left.

Balthier: "It's too quiet." Balthier was getting suspicious about the environment he was in.

Barret got his gun-arm ready and loaded with bullets, incase anything happened.

Everyone kept walking and walking until they reached the other side of the depression. The hill appeared.

Serah's heart was beating rapidly. She was scared and frightened.

Selphie: "S-Squall?" She saw something move at the top of the hill.

Squall squints his eyes to see more clearly. His eyes widened. It came to his attention...

Squall: "Oh...SHIT!"


	5. Desert Runner

**Chapter 3: Desert Runner**

_(This chapter is continued from Chapter 2: A Line in the Sand)_

_=BGM: "Border Patrol" by Two Steps From Hell=_

Squall saw it: the large swarm of Galbadian troops were coming down the hill. Dressed in blue and red combat uniforms armed with advanced weapons. There was a swarm on the left side, the middle, and the right side. They were coming to execute Squall and his friends...

Squall: "Everyone, get down! Take cover!" He ran behind a wrecked truck and stood crouched behind it. Squall summoned out his Revolver gunblade and wielded it in his hands, even though he couldn't risk going out in the open.

Yuna, Garnet, Tifa, Selphie and Serah all ran behind a truck to their left while Cloud, Barret, and Squall hid behind the truck on the front-right. Balthier and Aerith hid behind a car in the back of the group.

Bullets were hitting the exterior of the vehicles. Everyone knew that they couldn't hide forever.

Squall carefully peeked over the hood to see 3 Galbadians coming down the middle. He also saw 6 troops on the right side and 6 on the left side. They were being cornered.

Cloud: "Barret! Your gun-arm! Use it! Damn..." A bullet hit the vehicle he was hiding behind.

Barret nodded and loaded his gun-arm. "Hopefully this lil' badass puppy will hold them off." Barret stood up and fired at the Galbadian troops in the middle. Barret was like a human turret. He fired hundreds of bullets at the troops. But his gun-arm was inaccurate. Squall, Cloud, Selphie, and the others watched as some bullets hit a few troops, while smany bullets missed.

Barret: "Aaahhh! Take that, bitches! Oh damn!" A bullet ricochet near his face, and he ducked back to cover behind the truck. He took this time to reload his gun-arm.

Barret: "Let's see if he can take this!" Barret stood up and fired in single, accurate shots. He also fired in 3-round bursts for better accuracy. The loud bangs of bullets firing automatically and the sight of muzzle flashes made their presence more clear.

Balthier: "My turn..." He smirked and stood up with his rifle in hand. He aimed at the troops on the right side.

* * *

**Balthier's point of view narration**

I looked through the iron sights of Betsy. Yes, that's what I named her. Beautiful hunting rifle, she is. I noticed the late noon sun glimmering in my eyes, but I ignored it and focused on my targets. I aimed at the troop in the back and shot his torso. I popped two more bullets in him just incase to kill him off.

I ducked behind cover as a Galbadian troop noticed my shots and started firing at me. I can hear the sound of metal being dented and bullets ricocheting. I wasn't usually trained for this kind of firefight, but we had to survive somehow.

I reloaded Betsy and I peeked around the truck to observe. The troops were getting closer. Instead of standing up, I peek around the side of the truck and fire at the troops on the right side while looking through the iron sights. I ducked for cover as more bullets came at me. Damn, this is bloody intense!

* * *

**Normal point of view narration**

Serah, Yuna, Garnet, Selphie, Tifa, and Aerith had nothing to defend themselves with. But Yuna had something to aid them.

Yuna: "I have an idea!" Yuna begins casting (*Protect*) on the girls and the men 20 feet away from them.

Garnet: "It won't last us long! They got too much firepower!" A bullet went through the vehicle, but luckily didn't hit her.

Aerith: "They're out of range for black magic. There is nothing we can do here."

Serah stayed silent. She was scared that she might die. She couldn't stand being alone if Snow died, or if she died and Snow being single. But something came up in Serah's mind.

Serah: "Mog! Crossbow!" Her moogle changed into the Starseeker Bowsword, a hybrid, or combination, of a sword & a crossbow. Serah transformed the weapon into crossbow form and she peeked out the side of the truck.

Serah aimed at the left side where there were now 10 troops coming down the hill. She released the line and an arrow hit a troop at the top in the chest and he fell immediately. Serah reloaded her crossbow.

Squall: "Serah, be careful! Slow rate of fire isn't good in this kind of firefight!" Squall heard more bullets hitting the vehicle he was hiding behind.

Barret and Balthier were shooting as much bullets as they can in the middle and the right side. They were getting tired of it. The hot sun was now at 5:50 PM and the brightness outside was brighter than earlier that day.

Balthier sees the reflection and lighting of the sunlight on his gun as he looks through his iron sight on his rifle. He was sweating and breathing heavily due to the heat and the fear of getting shot.

Balthier: "Just one more..." He stood up and shot a troop closest to him and sat on the sand, panting. "Can't...keep up."

Cloud: "Squall, we need to retreat." Cloud looked around for a way out, but he realized they were in a depression landscape.

Squall nodded and peeked out to the side to get a glance of the remaining troops. There must've been hundreds of them up over the top of the depression. Suddenly, something caught his eye. A red dot glimmered in his eyes. Squall looked down and saw a red dot on his chest.

Squall: "Shit...Sniper!" He went back to cover as he heard a loud bang and a bullet hit the sand where he was recently at.

Serah saw the sniper as he aimed his sniper rifle at Serah. She ducked after he fired and missed. She took a deep breath and she stood up and released her line. She watched the arrow soar through the air in a straight line until it impacted the sniper's head and neutralized him.

Serah: "Sniper down!" Reloading her crossbow.

Squall peeked out to see almost the entire hill being filled with Galbadian troops.

Squall: "Damn it...okay everyone, retreat! Move back! Go, go, go!" He ran as fast as he can with his Revolver gunblade in hand, running behind other vehicles for cover.

Everyone else ran with Squall as they had their weapons out.

* * *

As everyone appeared in a large area surrounded with wrecked vehicles, Galbadian troops suddenly jumped out from behind the vehicles and pointed their guns at Squall and his friends.

**[COMMENCING BATTLE: ACTIVE TIME BATTLE]**

_*Camera pans around FFXIII style*_

Squall thought in his head. "_We still have (*Protect*)."_ As he got in his battle stance by holding the sword in front of him and positioning his stance, he wasted no time and charged at the troop in front of him. He slashed his gunblade at the troop and pulled the trigger to vibrate the blade for more damage, taking the troop down.

Selphie and Serah joined Squall. Selphie had her nun chucks and Serah had her crossbow transformed into sword form. They got in their battle stance and they fight the 2 other Galbadian troops. Selhpie did many combos, such as spinning and rolling to attack. Selphie took a few bullets to the torso, but luckily the (*Protect*) shield was there to make her invulnerable to attacks.

Serah slashed at the other troop. Her reflexes were a little slow due to being a newbie at fighting. She swung a few times, but the troop dodged all her attacks. The troop was unarmed. Serah casted (*Haste*), making her reflexes faster than usual. It caused her speed to increase. She ran behind the troop and thrusted her sword through him, taking him down. Another troop came through the yard of vehicles in her direction, shooting at her. She went on to take care of this while taking damage.

_*Camera fixed, follows the character(s) movement*_

Cloud had his Fusion Sword in his hands. He blocked the incoming bullets from 3 Galbadian troops and dashed in front of them and side-slashing them to wipe them out all at once.

Tifa came in and punched a troop repeatedly who was running to Cloud from behind. She incapacitated the troop with a hard kick to send him flying.

Cloud looked to his right to see another troop with a shotgun. Cloud jumped up and front-flip over the troop to dodge his bullets, but right when Cloud was above the troop's head, he charged his Fusion Sword with a blue aura of light, and he charged at the troops head. He thrusted the end of the sword into the troop's head, then front flip and slammed the entire sword on the troop, (*Braver*).

Tifa: "Cloud!"

Cloud looked behind him and saw 6 troops standing there ready to fire at him. He raised his sword and slammed it into the sand. A wall of blue light emerged from the sand and shot straight into the group of troops, (*Blade Beam*). Cloud smirked and he and his girlfriend went off to help the others defend.

_*Camera shifts angles, including from the top. Other characters seen in the background*_

Yuna casted (*Firaga*) at 2 troops standing side-by-side. Her magic was so powerful, it took those troops out in an instant. Her (*Protect*) shield was almost wearing out. More troops were coming her way. She was about to cast another (*Firaga*) when Garnet came in and casted the incoming troops with (*Holy*) magic. The troops were vaporized in thin air. Garnet panted heavily as the (*Holy*) magic took out almost all of her energy.

Aerith was fighting with her staff. She did basic kendo stick moves. She tripped incoming troops running to Garnet & Yuna and finish them off brutally. She was an Ancient, one of the most powerful human beings in the world. She held back every troop that closed in.

_*Camera angle fixed, FFVII/VIII/IX style*_

Everyone was standing closely to each other, faced in different directions as Galbadian troops closed in on them in a circle.

Squall panted and grunted as he took a lot of damage to his (*Protect*) shield. He took a potion bottle out of his pocket and drank it. He charged at a couple more Galbadian troops and finished them off with relentless chain combos. Squall had almost given up. He was sweating in the hot 6:00 PM sun. There were too much troops in the area.

* * *

Galbadian troops appeared from all directions. There were 4 in each opening between wrecked vehicles. They all pointed their guns at Squall and his friends as everything came to a silence in the late afternoon sun.

Squall looked around and noticed his friends had stopped and Galbadian troops were pointing guns at them from all directions. Squall cussed to himself in his head "Shit."

Galbadian troop #1: "Put your weapons down and surrender now!"

Galbadian troop #2: "Hands above your head!"

Squall sighed in frustration and instead of dropping his Revolver gunblade, he threw it angrily at the sand. The troop in front of him looked at Squall hesitantly for a moment before confiscating his gunblade. Squall felt angered by the confiscation. The Revolver was his. No one takes it form him. It belongs to him.

Everyone else dropped their weapons, except for Tifa and Barret. Tifa had her fists, while Barret had a machine gun as a left arm. 3 Galbadian troops overwatched Barret from behind as everyone lined up in a single-file line.

A few troops confiscated everyone's weapons as everyone was being escorted to Galbadia Garden, their territory, their base.

Squall thought in his head _"Damn it all. Now what?"_


	6. New Fates

**Chapter 4: New Fates**

_(This chapter is continued from Chapter 1: A Whole Different World)_

_Lightning, Sazh, Vanille, Zell, Paine, Vaan, Penelo, Ashelia, Snow, Vince, Fang._

Claire and Sazh went up the mysterious path. The others followed behind, curious about where they were going. A blue light lit up the entire cave they were headed to. Claire wondered what the blue light was.

Everyone slowly settled in the cave. There, they saw a blue glowing sphere in the middle of the cave. Everyone stared in awe at the sphere. Claire picked it up and held it up high for everyone to see.

* * *

_=BGM: "Lux Aeterna" by Two Steps From Hell=_

Suddenly, the blue sphere lit the room completely with images, many images. Everyone gasped as they stared at the many different landscapes of the world. Deserts, cities, oceans, the sky, everywhere.

Claire stared at the holographic images as she saw her house in Bodhum, Bodhum city, and an over-the-top full map view of Gran Pulse.

Sazh, Vanille, and Fang watched in amazement as they saw their hometowns, Cocoon. Sazh felt a smile form on his face as he thought of someone very special to him…..

Snow saw the city of Bodhum, as well as the beachside of Bodhum. He could see the bright orange-pink-gold skies of the sunset in the background. He felt bad for Serah. He kept thinking about her, wondering if she is still alive. He clutched his arm that had his L'Cie brand. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Paine saw Besaid, Macalania Woods, and all the places in the Spira region of the world. Her eyes were stuck to the rock walls like glue, remembering her times with Yuna and Rikku as sphere hunters.

Zell saw his school: Balamb Garden. He smiled at the sight of it. Another image shifted into his view: his hometown: Balamb city. He almost felt like crying. The young student wanted to be home badly.

Vince saw the world of Gaia and Nibelheim, where he rested for 4 years. Vince felt disappointed about his past. The next image on the wall he was facing was Midgar. He glared at the sight of the massive city. He hated that city so bad….

Vaan, Penelo, and Ashe saw their hometown of Rabanastre. The current image showed the streets of merchants and peasants roaming the streets, shops, and doing their businesses. The next image showed the castle. Ashe smiled at the sight of it.

Ashe: "Both of you. If we're gonna survive this, we must work together. We're residents of Rabanastre. We're Dalmascans. We are going to fight for our people." She looked at Vaan and Penelo. They both nodded and continued looking at different holographic images of Rabanastre.

Then, the final image of the sphere showed a complex. The complex had moving objects in the background with many pillars on the sides of the long platform. The walls were white and purple. The image then shifted its view to something big. It had a spinning wheel on its back.

Sazh, Vanille, and Fang gasped. Claire's eyes widened.

Claire: "Orphan…."

Sazh: "I thought we killed that thing! I don't get it!"

The sphere then stopped showing images and turned off, no light emitting from its core. The cave was dark.

Claire: "So…all those places….we have to go to? Our Focus…is to rebel and rid evil of the world?" Claire was thinking critically.

Sazh: "It's our way to survive and complete our Focus. W gotta do it all together, ya hear me?"

Vaan: "So if we're all L'Cie….."

Vince: "And the world sees us as a threat…."

Claire: "Then…*her heart skipped a beat*…..we're the Most Wanted people in the world."

* * *

Suddenly, Claire heard helicopters nearby. Everyone gasped and rant to the entrance of the cave to see what was there.

Men dressed in green & yellow uniforms were dropping down lines deployed by 10 helicopters.

PSICOM troop #1: "L'Cie lifeforms were spotted in the area!"

PSICOM troop #2: "I count 11 L'Cie on the radar!"

PSICOM troop #3: "Eliminate anyone you see on site!"

PSICOM troops start searching the area near the cave.

Claire: "Start running! They're already searching!" Claire ran away from the cave with everyone else. This was it. The hunt begins….

* * *

_=BGM: "Gravitation" by Two Steps From Hell=_

Everyone ran in groups. Except for Claire. She ran by herself. Sazh ran with Vanille and Fang. Zell ran with Paine, Vince, and Snow. Vaan, Penelo, and Ashe stuck together. Everyone was running south to flee as much as possible form the PSICOM troops.

Claire kept her eyes forward, focusing on running as fast as she could. She dashed through bushes and many trees. She jumped down a 40 foot ledge, rolled when she landed on impact to break the momentum, and continued running. Claire was sweating and panting heavily as she ran in the hot jungle.

A PSICOM troop spotted Claire. He aimed his gun at her and fired. The bullets missed as Claire was running fast through a set of trees.

_PSICOM troop: "One L'Cie, white vest, running southbound! Set a parimeter!" Runs off to follow Claire._

Sazh, Vanille, and Fang were running to the southeast, fleeing from a group of PSICOM troops. Sazh was panting heavily as he saw many trees, plants, and vines dash right past his vision. Vanille and Fang kept up with him.

Sazh noticed to his left that a PSICOM recon drone was coming to their position.

Sazh: "They got drones!" He jumped over a rock and jumped down a few grassy ledges. Vanille and Fang followed. They ran through a small river and continued through the woods.

Zell was sweating and panting a lot. He felt his chest burn as he ran through many bushes and swamps. He couldn't keep it up. He was gonna give up and get killed. He suddenly collapsed to the floor.

Snow picked him up by the arm. "Come on, let's go kid or you're dead meat!" Snow dragged Zell by the arm as Zell tried to regain his energy back. Vince followed along panting, since he didn't have enough energy to transform into vampire form. Paine tried her best to keep up. She was still active form her sphere hunter days. But she has never experienced being chased by an army. She panted rapidly as she felt her insides burn, but she kept up.

Vaan was breathing calmly as he ran along a river. There were several PSICOM troops closing in on them. Penelo looked back and saw 2 drones with the group. Ashe gasped for air due to lack of activeness, being a Queen of Dalmasca.

Penelo: "Drones on our tail!"

Vaan: "Let's go left!" Vaan turned left as Penelo and Ashe followed. They did this to try to shake the troops off, but it obviously did not work. They were now heading south, where everyone else was heading.

* * *

Sazh looked back as he saw more drones and troops closing in on them.

Sazh: "Look! A ledge! Here, just jump!" Sazh jumped over the ledge. Vanille and Fang did the same.

But it wasn't what they expected. They saw the rest of the jungle below them just about 500 feet from midair. Their eyes widened as they fell down into a large, deep river.

* * *

Snow was carrying Zell on his shoulder as he ran. Vince and Paine followed behind. They came up at a river.

Vince: "I can't keep up…*pant*"

Paine: *panting*

Snow: "Come on! We gotta shake these guys of-!" Snow suddenly fell into the deep river. Paine and Vince fell too. They thought the river was steep, but they thought wrong. The river current carried them southwest.

Paine and Vince tried to swim out, but the current was too strong. Snow looked ahead and noticed a waterfall. His eyes widened. He immediately wrapped his arms around the now unconscious Zell.

Snow: "WATERFALL! BRACE YOURSELVES!" Snow closed his eyes and held Zell tightly as they fell. Fell 500 feet with the slipstream of the waterfall and down to the bottom.

* * *

Vaan, Penelo, and Ashe were all running faster than ever. They were all sweating and panting from the run. They couldn't keep up any longer.

Suddenly, Vaan fell off the ledge and his hand got caught in a vine. Penelo fell too and grabbed ahold of Vaan's leg. Ashe screamed as she fell too and luckily caught Penelo's leg.

Penelo: "Oh no! Oh my….Aaahhhh!" She breathed rapidly as she looked down at the rest of the jungle below them from 500 feet in the air.

Ashe: "Forget it! We're done for!" She closed her eyes.

Vaan felt the vine break off from its roots and the vine brought them lower to about 480 feet. Penelo and Ashe screamed as they fell 20 feet.

Vaan: "Whoa! Oh damn!"

The vine broke again and they descended about 50 feet.

The women screamed again as they were suspended on the vine at 430 feet.

Vaan noticed that a waterfall was about 40 feet to his right. He looked down and saw it leading to the bottom.

Vaan: "That waterfall! We gotta swing to it and use it to slide!" Vaan began shaking his weight to the left and right.

Ashe gasped and Penelo objected. "What! No! No way! Hell no!"

Vaan: "Come on! Just do it! They'll see us here any minute!"

Penelo had no choice but to follow what Vaan said. They shifted their weights from left to right repeatedly until they were swinging.

Vaan: "On 3, we let go! 1…..2…..3!"

As they got as close as they can towards the slipstream of the waterfall, Vaan let go of the vine and they all fell into the waterfall. They slid down for minutes, screaming. After a minute of free fall, they finally reached the bottom.

* * *

Claire was sweating from head to toe. She panted rapidly and heavily, but she still had stamina that lasted her the entire run. 3 drones and 5 PSICOM troops were following her just 70 feet away. Claire ran through as much trees as she can to avoid their bullets.

Claire: "*pant*…*whimper*…..A-almost…t-there…..aagghh…." She could feel tears forming in her ocean blue eyes as she kept sprinting.

Then, she saw the ledge with the waterfall. Right when a troop stopped and fired a bullet, Claire jumped forward. As she saw what was below her, she put her hands out like an eagle and straightened her body.

* * *

**Claire's point of view narration**

I jumped. I saw the entire jungle of the Sunleth Waterscape before me. I put my arms out and shifted my weight so that I'm pointing to the bottom. I followed the slipstream of the waterfall throughout the fall.

I shift again so that I'm standing in the air. I put my legs close to the falling water so it acts as a slide. Then, my vision was obscured as I felt the feeling of a wall slamming into me…..

* * *

**Normal point of view narration**

PSICOM troops and drones arrived at the ledge near the waterfall. They pointed their guns down below the ledges to check for survivors.

PSICOM troop #1: "They're gone. They must have fallen here." He chuckled and turned around to head back to the helicopters.

PSICOM troop #2: *speaks on the comms radio* "There still may be survivors! Set a perimeter!"

_*The camera shifts from the PSICOM troop #2's shoulder and slides up so that the view of the rest of the Sunleth Waterscape jungle can be seen from the top of the ledge's point of view*_


	7. Memories of a Thousand Years

**Chapter 5: Memories of a Thousand Years**

_Group 3: Zack, Tidus, Rikku, Zidane, Wakka, Lulu, Yuffie, Rinoa, Noel, Hope, Aya_

Tidus was lying on the floor face-down. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up. He regained consciousness after a few moments. Then, his eyes widened in surprise.

Tidus: "My….my…m-my hometown!" Tidus jumped up and down excitedly at the sight of Zanarkand.

Wakka stood up and scratched his head. "Umm….Tidus? You know, it's in ruins…."

Lulu chuckled. "Boy still sees this place as a thousand years ago."

Rikku laughed at Tidus's confusion. "You know it's worse in Home, right?"

Tidus: "Aaahhh shut it. What I wanna know is: what are we supposed to do?" He sighs.

Zidane looked up at the night sky filled with stars. He saw a comet in the dark sky. He followed it until it passed the Zanarkand Stadium.

Zidane: "Hey, maybe we can go there. We might find something useful!" He points at the stadium and runs off.

Tidus shrugged and followed. "It's worth searching…."

Wakka, Rikku, and Lulu followed.

* * *

Noel and Hope looked at each other with concern.

Noel: "I hope Serah, Snow, and Claire are okay. Heck, where are we again?" Noel looked around, confused.

Hope: "I don't know, but we have to follow them. Better than being alone." He pulled out his boomerang and followed the group.

Noel followed along, wondering where they were and what they were supposed to do as their Focus.

* * *

Rinoa smiled at the sight of the ruins of Zanarkand. She has never seen anything like it.

Rinoa pointed at the pyriflies in the air. "What are those things?"

Yuffie: "Maybe….some kind of spirits or something? I don't know!" She pouts.

Rinoa chuckled at Yuffie's stubbornness. "Calm down, Yuffie!"

Yuffie scoffed. "No! Every hunter has his or her own instincts and aspects."

Rinoa laughed softly as she kept walking along, also thinking about Squall's whereabouts.

* * *

Zack sighed as he got up and looked around him. Ruins. Zack didn't have the will to live anymore. He couldn't take it. His life was miserable after he and Cloud were Hojo's experiments 4 years ago. No one…cared for him.

Zack was standing alone about 40 feet from the group, looking down at the ground, until someone came to him.

"Are you coming?"

Zack turned around and looked up to see a short blonde-haired woman in a black tank top, ripped blue jeans, and black boots, and blue eyes like his.

Zack: "Umm…yeah…I guess…."

Aya: "I don't want anyone being left behind…" Aya smiled at the SOLDIER as they began to catch up to the group.

* * *

_=BGM: "A Fleeting Dream" by Nobuo Uematsu=_

_*Battle Team changed_

_Tidus (Leader/Assault)_

_Rikku (Thief)_

_Wakka (Blitzball Player)_

_Lulu (Black mage)_

_Zidane (Thief)_

_Yuffie (Ninja)_

_Rinoa (Trainer)_

_Noel (Commando)_

_Hope (Ravager)_

_Aya (Super Soldier)_

_Zack (Digital Mind Wave)_

Tidus led the group through the fire camp to the entrance of the stadium. He was the only one who knows the place well. Zanarkand was his hometown. Tidus walked through the entrance without looking to his left or to his right. His face was priceless with a smile.

Wakka: "Yo Tidus, you better watch out, ya? Fiends lurk Zanarkand every day, ya know."

Tidus: "Don't worry! I know this place really well!"

Lulu and Rikku laughed.

Rikku: "Aaaahh, still cocky."

Lulu: "Still a kid, I see." She chuckles while covering her mouth.

Tidus turned around as he heard Rinoa, Rikku and all the other girls laughing behind his back. "Hey! I heard that!" He glared at them, then turned to continue through the hallways.

Zack was falling behind. He was way in the back of the group. He sighed sadly and walked slowly with his hands in his pocket.

Zack said to himself: "I don't want to be here…..can my life end already?" Zack closed his eyes as he remembered seeing Aerith for the first time and the 89 letters she sent him over 4 years missing in action. He also remembered watching above from the Lifestream: Cloud stealing Aerith from him. But of course they were already broken up after 4 years of no communication from each other. But it hurt Zack very much to find out his ex-girlfriend forgetting him like trash.

Wakka turned around to see if anyone was keeping up. He noticed Zack left behind.

Wakka: "Hey! You! Are you okay?"

Zack nodded slowly and began to walk faster. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

* * *

They were in the main structure underneath the stadium. Pillars and many debris were in their path.

Tidus was looking around, remembering what he has seen here, a "thousand years ago."

Rinoa was very curious in the place, and so was Yuffie. Yuffie was searching every line of debris for…..materia.

Yuffie saw a treasure chest to her left. She squealed in excitement and ran to the chest. She began to open it slowly.

Yuffie: "Ooohhh! Let's see what we got under here…." She opened the chest and found nothing inside. She pouted and slammed the chest closed. "Aaagghhh damn."

Tidus: "There's no materia in this part of the world, Yuffie." He taunted her.

Lulu: "Besides, we don't need materia for magic…." She gave Yuffie a dirty smirk as Rinoa giggled and Rikku stuck her tongue out.

Yuffie sighed and shrugged. She went on to every other chest looking for her "treasure."

Wakka: "Ah hah!" He whispered in Tidus's ear, "Fiends can pop from those chests." They both laughed silently as they continued to walk along.

Noel and Hope were chatting about their friends in the Gran Pulse region of the world. They were very concerned about Claire and the others, but right now they had to worry about their survival and their way out of the ruins.

* * *

As Tidus pictured the Dream Zanarkand as he walked along, Zidane was examining a suspicious-looking treasure chest.

Zidane poked at the treasure chest. It shook and rattled. Zidane smiled as his tail went straight up. He jumped up and down in excitement.

Zidane: "Look! I think I found treasure in this chest!" He took out his Mage Mashers and prepared to pry the chest open.

Tidus's eyes widened. He began to run towards Zidane. "Wait, no! Don't! It's shaking violently! Zidane, no!"

It was too late.

A Bat Eye emerged from the chest. It flapped its wings violently in front of Zidane's face.

Zidane: "WHOA! HOLY SHIT!" He ran away from the Bat Eye, but it followed him from behind. Zidane dived to the ground to evade it as it swooped past him and then to an open area legible for battle.

Wakka summoned out his Blitzball. He shifted his weight back to gain power, then he lunged forward and threw the Blitzball straight at the Bat's eye. It died in an instant.

Suddenly, a roar was heard nearby. An enormous 4-armed Bashura was standing right behind Zidane.

Zidane screamed and fell to the ground on his back.

The Bashura raised one of his fists to punch Zidane. Right as its fist was inches away from Zidane's face, his eyes widened at the sight of a very large sword blocking the fist.

Zidane looked up behind him to see a spiky-haired man with blue eyes wearing a black combat uniform, wielding the very large sword. Zack pushed the Bashura into the battle area.

Zack: "Don't worry Zidane. Let me handle this big guy." Zidane saw a dirty smirk form on Zack's face…..


	8. Preemptive Strike

**Chapter 6: Pre-emptive Strike**

_(This chapter is continued from Chapter 5: Memories of a Thousand Years)_

_=BGM: Final Fantasy X Battle Theme=_

_Battle Starting Line Up: Wakka, Tidus, Zack_

[COMMENCING CONDITIONAL TURN-BASED BATTLE]

Tidus ran forward and took the first attack on the Bashura. The Bashura flinched at the cold slash of Tidus's brotherhood sword and countered back by running to Tidus and punching him with his bottom arms.

Tidus clutched his arm. "Bashuras counterattack with each hit!" He drank a bottle of potion to ease the pain in his arm and got in his battle stance.

Wakka took the next move. He threw the blitzball at a great speed, striking the Bashura straight in the head as it dealt moderate damage.

The Bashura roared and clenched all of its fists and raising them in front.

Wakka: "He's getting' aggressive. He's gonna counter more."

Zack: "Leave it to me..." Zack smirked and he accessed his Digital Mind Wave: a system used for memories, weapon inventory storages, and to access powers and abilities. Zack closed his eyes and focused very hard. He saw images/faces of himself in a 3-slot reel. He lined his face in all 3 slots and he went into Power Surge.

Zack's Buster Sword glowed a bright blue. He ran forward and slashed the Bashura on the right side, then the left side, then diagonals in the middle, and finally one powerful slash straight down in the middle, (*Chain Slash*).

The Bashura roared and was bent down, weakened by Zack's (*Chain Slash*).

Tidus: "Rikku! Fetch something, will ya!"

Tidus ran out of the battle area and Rikku took his place.

Rikku: "Well, what do you have over here?" She ran to the weakened Bashura and stole a Phoenix Down. "Well one is enough..."

Wakka channeled Darkness magic into his blitzball. He threw it at the Bashura, weakening it some more while inflicting Darkness on it.

Zack ran forward and delivered the final blow to the Bashura with his Buster Sword. The Bashura burst into pyriflies.

Zack smiled and was about to put the sword on his back when a Dark Flan, a big Grendel, and a Bat Eye appears. Zack got in his battle stance again.

* * *

Rikku: "Uh oh...we got more company!" She ran out of the battle area and Lulu came to take her place.

Wakka ran out of the battle area for Yuffie to take his place.

Lulu: "So, anyone thirsty?" She casted (*Watera*) magic on the Grendel since she noticed flames emitting from its mouth. It dealt moderate damage as the Grendel roared.

Yuffie: "Not yet!" She spun around and threw her huge ninja star at the Bat Eye, splicing it in half and the ninja star came back to her like a boomerang.

The Dark Flan casted its dark magic on Yuffie and she squealed in pain. "Ow! Damn it, that hurt!"

The Grendel dashed forward and attempted to claw at Zack, but he dodged it by strafing to the right. Zack countered by slashing it right before it retreated. It was then Zack's turn...again.

Zack: "Maybe this helps..." He casted (*Haste*) on himself and had another turn.

Zack dashed forward and swung around 2 times in circles, slashing the Grendel in a roundhouse movement. The Grendel was now weakened.

Zack turned around and saw Noel and Hope. Zack looked at Lulu and she nodded.

Zack & Lulu ran off as Noel & Hope took their places.

Hope: "Let's finish it off!" Hope threw his boomerang at the Grendel's feet to trip it.

Noel had his Flame Fossil in his hands. He casted (*Ruin*) at the Dark Flan, dealing minimum damage. "I know that thing is weak by now."

The Dark Flan retaliated and casted its magic on Noel, Hope, and Yuffie.

Hope: "Damn...let's see if it can take this!" Hope switched to Ravager role and casted (*Ruinga*) at the Dark Flan to deal heavy damage. It finally burst into pyriflies.

Noel inflicted the remaining Grendel with (*Slow*) to slow down its movement and action turns.

* * *

The weakened Grendel was down on the ground. It was weakened. Hope, Noel, and Yuffie ran off the battle area for Aya, Rinoa, and Zidane as their replacements.

Rinoa summons out Angelo, her pet dog. She smiles and pets his head gently. "Go get him, Angelo..." Angelo barks at the weakened Grendel and charges at it. An orange aura surrounds Angelo. Angelo head butts the Grendel hard, (*Angelo Cannon*) and comes back to Rinoa.

Zidane: "Okay...I don't know if I can..." Zidane, feeling fear and motive, ran as fast as he could to the Grendel, and attacked it with his Mage Mashers with a chain hit of 2. The Grendel roared and tried to claw Zidane, but missed as he went back to his place.

Zidane: "Oh my! Okay I'm not facing that thing again!"

Suddenly, Aya stepped forward with an M4A1 assault rifle in her hand. She was aiming at the Grendel through the M4A1's iron sights.

Zidane: "Who...are you!"

Rinoa stared curiously at the unknown woman.

Aya: "My name...is Eve." Aya held down the trigger and fired at the Grendel. Zidane, Rinoa, and everyone else but Zack covered themselves and backed away. Aya emptied a whole 30-round magazine at the Grendel. It whimpered and burst into pyriflies. But the blood was still visible on the floor.

* * *

Everyone stared at Aya as she reloaded her M4A1 and summoned it away in a quick lightning flash.

Wakka: "Who are you and how did you get here?" Hands on his hips.

Aya sighed. "My name is Aya Brea. I...have evolved mitochondria. And my sister, Eve...possesses my body..." She had a worried look on her face.

Zack watched the blonde-haired woman have a sad face as she looked down at the floor. Zack had great sympathy for the woman. He didn't know why, but he had a hunch. He could feel that she had a fate similar to his. Zack sighed and began to walk forward.

Aya sighed and turned around to continue walking forward.

Wakka looked at Rikku, Tidus, and Lulu in confusion. "Eve? Possessing? Mitochondria? Aya? What the hell is this all about?"

Tidus: "I don't know, but she must've had a bad past..." Tidus stared at Aya for a moment, wondering what her past was like compared to his.

Zack overheard Tidus's conversation nearby. He knew something was up with Aya. He wanted to find out.

Everyone walked to a big platform as it went up like an elevator.

Tidus: "I can feel something is here to help us find our Focus...but I have a bad feeling about this..."

The platform stopped, and they were in...SPACE.


	9. A Dark Dream

**Chapter 7: A Dark Dream**

_(This chapter continues from Chapter 6: Pre-emptive Strike)_

Tidus looked around him. He could see the darkness around him. The dark abyss filled with millions of stars and comets. They were in space, and they could breathe!

Tidus: "Remember this place?"

Lulu: "This is where we defeated Yunalesca, the unsent."

Wakka: "Hmm…don't like this place much."

Yuffie: "Whoa…." Yuffie enjoyed the breath-taking view of space.

Rinoa: "It's so real….it's like we're actually in space, except we can breathe."

Zidane stood there, staring at space in awe. "Awesome…"

Noel kept quiet and took his time to remember this breath-taking moment.

Hope: "So is this where we're supposed to go?"

Tidus: "Yeah. It has to be here." Tidus looked around to see anything useful.

Aya looked up at the stars. She remembered her dream. Her dream. The wedding.

Aya said to herself, "Eve….why are you...doing this again?" Aya looked down at her wedding ring and sighed.

Zack looked at the stars around him, but he was still depressed. He was not in the mood for anything. He was waiting to die unexpectedly. He felt that the world does not need him anymore. Zack sighed and put his hands on his hips as he waited for the group.

Suddenly, a white light appeared in the middle of the tiny ruin area. Everyone gasped and stepped back. An eidolon appeared. It was a black eidolon. That means it was…..dark.

Tidus: "Wait…is that….it's Bahamut!" Tidus stared at Dark Bahamut in fear.

Dark Bahamut roared as he stood there staring down at them evily. He flapped his wings and got in stance.

Wakka: "We got this! Tidus, Zack, line up on me!"

* * *

_=BGM: "United We Stand, Divided We Fall" by Two Steps from Hell=_

_Starting line-up: Wakka, Tidus, Zack_

_Boss: Dark Bahamut_

[COMMENCING CONDITIONAL TURN-BASED BATTLE]

Dark Bahamut gave himself a power boost before the battle began. He roared and got ready.

Tidus got the first turn and charged at the mighty eidolon. He slashed it and went back to his place, dealing damage.

Wakka threw the blitzball at Dark Bahamut and caught it. Bahamut roared and looked more aggressive. "Watch out! He get's aggressive each time you hit him, ya!"

Zack nodded and came forward to do a diagonal slash at Dark Bahamut with his Buster Sword, inflicting a large slash wound to Bahamut's side.

Bahamut roared and it was his turn. He flew forward and clawed at Zack. Zack put his Buster Sword in front of his face as Dark Bahamut clawed to block it.

Bahamut charged the receptors on his shoulders. White light glowed from them. 4 energy orbs shot at Wakka, Tidus, and Zack (*Impulse*), dealing moderate damage to them.

Tidus: "We don't have any potions! Damn it!" Tidus fell to his knees as he was weakened by (*Impulse*). He was still young to fight in battle.

Wakka: "Get the others!" Wakka helped Tidus up and ran out of the battle zone for Lulu and Rikku to take their place.

Lulu: "Let's do this."

Rikku: "Allright!" She said cheerfully.

Zack smirked slightly and ran up to Dark Bahamut and held his Buster Sword with one hand. He took the sword back as far as he could, then slashed Dark Bahamut as hard as he can to deal great damage, (*Vital Slash*).

Dark Bahamut roared loudly. Zack's vision blurred as the loud roar filled his ears.

Lulu casted (*Ultima*) magic on the dark eidolon to deal severe damage.

Dark Bahamut counterattacked, flying at Lulu and clawing her. Lulu bent down with her hands on her knees as she was weak from Bahamut's attacks. "….Rikku…"

Rikku gasped. She was angered. She screamed and stabbed Dark Bahamut with her 2 daggers. Dark Bahamut was quick as he countered by smacking Rikku with his wings. Rikku crawled over to Lulu as she was weak too.

Zack: "Get 2 people over here!" He casted (*Fire*) magic at Dark Bahamut and slashed 2 times at Dark Bahamut.

Lulu and Rikku got up and walked out of the area in place for Rinoa and Yuffie.

* * *

Rinoa: "I don't think I can do it…" She was very scared. She breathed rapidly at the sight of the vicious eidolon.

Zack: "Don't fear. Be brave. Stand up and fight. Fight for your honor." He casted (*Blizzaga*) at Dark Bahamut.

Zidane dashed to Dark Bahamut and stole a Remedy bottle before slashing him with his Mage Mashers.

Rinoa summoned Angelo at her side and ordered him to attack Dark Bahamut. Angelo dashed forward and struck at him (*Angelo Cannon*). It was his most powerful attack, so it was all he could give to the mighty eidolon.

Rinoa casted (*Thundara*) at Dark Bahamut. He roared loudly. Angelo whimpered and hid behind Rinoa's legs.

Rinoa: "Angelo, what're you doing! We're supposed to fight-" She was cut off when Bahamut struck at her. She cried in pain and fell to the floor, blood bleeding from her wound on her arm. Angelo barked at Dark Bahamut.

Zidane: "Damn! Does this bastard ever die!" He threw his Mage Mashers at Dark Bahamut and got stuck. He ran up to Dark Bahamut, ran up his torso, and grabbed the Mashers. He back flipped as he came down to the air and ran back into place.

Bahamut roared and charged his wings, (*Impulse*).

Zack's eyes widened. He dived out of his spot to evade the energy orb, but he noticed that Zidane and Rinoa were down. "Shit…"

Noel and Hope came in and dragged Rinoa and Zidane out of the battle area. They took their place and got ready.

* * *

Noel: "Okay…let's do this!"

Hope: "Let's kick his ass." He threw his bommerang at Dark Bahamut's face. Dark Bahamut covered his face. Hope realized that this was an open window.

Hope: "Go! Take this chance!"

[COMMENCING FFXIII ACTIVE TIME BATTLE]

_*Camera is behind the three men, moves very slowly to from the left to the right*_

Noel charged at Dark Bahamut with his Flame Fossil sword and slashed different combos as quickly as he can. Hope casted all the magic he has to wear Dark Bahamut down.

Zack took this chance to pull a little something. Zack smiled to himself and closed his eyes to access his Digital Mind Wave. *Modulating Phase* Zack lined up someone very special to him: Angeal Hewley, his mentor. *Power Surge*

Zack's hands glowed orange. He made fists and charged at Dark Bahamut. He punched him with both hands 10 times and ended that bit with a kick. Then, he went behind Dark Bahamut to punch 10 more times. Zack got into Superman form and charged at Dark Bahamut with his 2 fists to land a powerful blow, causing explosions.

_*Camera is fixed at a corner, looking down at the battle area*_

Dark Bahamut was angered. He roared as loud as he can. A gold aura surrounded him. A large, white beam was shot out of Dark Bahamut's wheel on his back (*Mega Flare*). It dealt very severe damage to Zack, Noel, and Hope.

Noel and Hope were blown away to where the rest of the group were. They were all injured. But Aya was the only one active.

Noel: "Hope….y-your mag-gic…" Noel passed out.

Hope: "N-no!" Hope got up slowly and started using his Ravager healing magic on everyone. He knew it will take a while to heal them.

* * *

Zack: "Aya! Help me! We'll finish him off!" He healed himself with a bottle of X-potion that Zidane stole earlier.

Aya nodded and summoned out a SIG 556 assault rifle. She ran to the battle zone. It was just them: Zack and Aya.

Zack-[COMMENCING CRISIS CORE COMBAT MODE]

Aya-[COMMENCING PARASITE EVE ACTIVE TIME BATTLE MODE]

_*Camera is set to follow wherever Zack or Aya moves*_

Zack did multiple combo slashes at Dark Bahamut as quickly as he can. He casted (*Haste) on himself and Aya to increase their movement.

Aya aimed her 556 at Dark Bahamut's head and fired away. She aimed at his head and emptied a whole mag. She reloaded as Dark Bahamut roared and looked at them. "Zack, watch out!"

Zack looked up to see Dark Bahamut about to claw him. He dodged out of the way and slid under his legs to get behind him. Zack slammed the Buster Sword into the ground and a blue beam emerged and hit Dark Bahamut, (*Blade Beam*).

Zack: "Aya, the eyes!"

Aya used her Parasite Energy power to cast (*Combust*) at Dark Bahamut's eyes. He roared furiously as he got to his knees and covered his eyes covered in flames.

Without hesistation, Aya (*Overdived*) into his body and imploded him from inside, finishing him off. Aya landed back on the surface of the battle area.

* * *

He was finished. Dark Bahamut was too weak to fight. He began to turn into pyriflies.

Tidus, now fully healed, ran to the middle and his eyes widened. "Bahamut! Bahamut! No!"

He fell to his knees. He saw the dream Bahamut, the boy. The boy's spirit merged into Tidus's body. Tidus held in his tears and got up.

Zack: "I think that eidolon was meant for you." Looks at Tidus.

Tidus: "Y-yeah…."

Bahamut suddenly spoke to Tidus in his head. "_Hey. Don't panic. You freed me. Thank you. I'll be happy to serve you as your eidolon. Your priority right now is to go to the Calm Lands. Someone will be waiting for you there._"

Tidus gasped and listened. He nodded to himself. "Okay everyone, we have to head to the Calm Lands. There might be help."

Wakka: "Well, the Calm Lands are next to…."

Lulu: "Mount Gagazet."

Rikku chuckled and smiled. "At least it's better than the Thunder Plains!"

Tidus stuck his tongue at Rikku and she glared back. Everyone knew she had a phobia of thunder.

Zack noticed everyone was fully healed. He was glad to Rinoa back up on her feet again. He smiled at her when she passed by him.

Zack: "We should stay here a little bit longer. You know, explore more. We might find things useful." He shrugged and went to the elevator platform. Everyone else followed.

* * *

Tidus nodded at Lulu and Lulu nodded with a smirk on her face. As Rikku stepped foot on the elevator platform, she carefully casted a small lightning bolt near her feet.

Rikku: "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! DAMN LIGHTNING!" She clung to Tidus's legs as they all laughed. The elevator took them down back to the stadium structures so they can continue exploring.

_*Camera pans up to the dark skies filled with stars. A comet is seen in the distance.*_


	10. Plan of Escape

**Chapter 8: Plan of Escape**

_(This chapter continues from Chapter 3: Desert Runner)_

_Squall's group_

The Galbadian troops walked Squall and his friends to their Garden. They held their guns to their heads as they escorted them to the front entrance.

**Cloud's Point of View Narration**

As I walked into the complex, I look around and see troops on the 2nd floor. There were vehicles and tanks outside the entrance. The troop guarding me nudged my head with his gun as we walked down a long corridor.

We were taken to the 5th floor, where the lock-up section was. I sighed in frustration.

**Normal Point of View Narration**

_=BGM: "Bunker 2" by Goldeneye 007 N64 Soundtrack=_

Galbadian troop #1: "Come on! Let's go!" He nudged Squall in the back with his gun.

Squall: "…."

Galbadian troop #2: "Get in there!" He hit Barret with his gun.

Barret: "Ow! Damn! Watch it, you fucking bastard! You want a fight! I'll give you a fight!" He stared angrily at the troop.

Galbadian troop #2 pointed his gun at Barret as he stepped into the prison cell. "Move it!"

Barret: "You shut up!" The prison cell closed and a troop locked it up.

Everyone stayed silent. Yuna, Garnet, Serah, Selphie, and Tifa were scared. The Galbadian troops walked away without a word. Everyone sighed in frustration as they sat down on the floor.

Tifa: "Why are we here! We didn't do anything!"

Cloud: "Maybe…it's trespassing."

Yuna: "Are they…going to execute us?"

Selphie: "Well, the school I go to, Balamb Garden….we're at war with this Garden."

Garnet: "Why didn't they kill us in the first place?"

Squall: "They're gonna interrogate us." Everyone looked at him.

Barret: "Well how the hell do you know! Have you ever been in this place?" He waved his arms around angrily.

Squall: "As a matter of fact, I have…." He gave Barret a playful dirty smirk to mock him. Barret scoffed and banged on the cell bars. Squall remembered his mission in this Garden 2 years ago.

Barret: "Well how the hell are we gonna get outta here?"

Cloud: "I got something….a riot. A prison riot. The next time they walk in here, we take em' by surprise."

Serah: "Sounds risky though. This building is huge."

Squall: "That's why we'll have a plan." He smirked.

* * *

Squall: "Okay, when someone is imprisoned, he or she is interrogated on the 4th floor. Barret, Cloud, since your cell is closest to that door right there, both of you are to be interrogated first. Come up with something once you get there and then get out of there fast. Meet up at the roof."

Cloud nodded. "Got it."

Barret: "The roof! Hell, are ya crazy? Cause' I ain't getting' my ass killed over some questioning about something I didn't do!"

Squall smirked. "You'll see for yourself, old man…." Barret shook his head and trotted off to his corner, muttering to himself.

Squall turned to the women. "Okay, ladies. It looks like both of you are 3rd. At that door there, go through it and take a left. There should be stairs that can take you to the roof of this Garden."

They nodded and Squall turned to Balthier and Aerith to the cell in front of him.

Squall: "You two: go out this door and take a right for the stairs. Go to the 2nd floor. Take a right and go to the first room on the right. It's the vehicle key room. There should be a helicopter on the roof of this Garden. THAT will be our ticket out of here. Then, climb the stairs all the way to the roof. Got it?"

Balthier: "Affirmative. I'll be the one to pilot it. After all, I fly my own ship."

Aerith: "Does it have a name?" She thought of her friend's ship. It was called the Highwind.

Balthier smiled. "The Strahl."

Aerith nodded and sat in the corner, waiting for the plan to take place.

Squall: "Oh….wait!" Everyone turned to look at him. "They confiscated our weapons….that's right…." He sighed in frustration.

Everyone groaned.

Squall: "Let's see….there is an armory on the 6th floor. That is where they keep their weapons and hold confiscated weapons as well. They have a lab next to the armory to analyze & examine weapons. Everyone, go to the armory on the 6th floor, grab your things, and then meet at the roof for extraction."

Everyone nodded in agreement to the plan and waited for a troop to come in.

Selphie: "Squall, you do know that you and I are the only SeeDs in this party, right? We're their primary targets."

Squall: "I know. But let's just hope that we get out of here in time and save our asses."


	11. The Getaway

**Chapter 9: The Getaway**

_(This chapter continues from Chapter 8: Plan of Escape)_

2 Galbadian troops entered the prison section. They went to Cloud & Barret's cell. They cuffed them and escorted them to the interrogation room on the 4th floor.

Everyone else waited for another troop to come in soon.

**Barret's Point of View Narration**

They guarded me like a damn dog…I wanted to get out of this forsaken place. Me and my ol' buddy Cloud were taken to an interrogation room. Once in the room, I saw a table in the middle of the room…..with a gun on the table! Shit!

They sat me and Cloud down so that we were facing each other. They uncuffed us and I looked around. 2 guards behind Cloud, 1 guard to my left, and one to my right. 4 fuckin' guards total. Damn.

A troop held the gun: a revolver. He spun the chamber to load it with random bullets and he placed it in front of me.

Troop: "Play!"

Me: "What the hell! What am I supposed to do!"

Troop points at the gun. "Roulette! Play!"

Me: "Hell no! I'm not gonna do that shit!"

The troop hit me in the head. "PLAY!"

Me: "Shut up! YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" I grabbed the damn gun and pointed to my head. Screw it all…

Cloud's eyes widened. "No!"

Me: "FFFFUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKK!" I pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. Empty? There had to be a couple bullets in the thing!

**Normal Point of View Narration**

The troop took the gun and handed it to Cloud. "You! Play!"

Cloud cocked the hammer of the revolver. He heard a loud click. A very loud click. He knew that a bullet has loaded into the barrel of the revolver. He smirked.

Cloud then got up and shot the troop in front of him, then he quickly shot the troop standing behind Barret. Barret got up and dashed to the troop in front of him. He subdued him and took his gun. He fired several rounds into the final troop in the room before he could fire back.

Cloud: "There isn't going to be much time before they're alerted! Let's go!" He grabbed a gun off a dead troop and headed out the room. Barret followed.

* * *

_=BGM: "Wickedness of Doubt" by Goldeneye 007 Wii Soundtrack"=_

3 troops walked in the prison section. A troop took out the keys and unlocked Squall's cell door. Once Squall stepped out, he immediately punched the 3 troops and kicked each one in the gut to knock them out. Squall began unlocking all of the other cells.

Squall: "I'll see all of you at the roof! Go!" He ran off.

Balthier: "Wait, where are you going!"

Squall turned around. "I have to check something out! Just meet me at the roof!" He ran down the stairs and headed for the basement.

Balthier and Aerith ran to the stairs on their right. They climbed down 2 floors as quickly as they can before a Galbadian student or troop spotted them. They went to the first door on their right and walked into the vehicle key room. Balthier searched the desk drawers and found the key to the helicopter.

Balthier: "I got it. Let's get our weapons." Aerith nodded and followed Balthier up the stairs.

* * *

Yuna lead Garnet, Serah, Selphie, and Tifa up the stairs. There were 10 floors. They were on the 6th floor, and each floor was very long. It was like a castle staircase.

They turned to their right and ran down the long corridor. They came up to the armory. They busted inside and saw their equipment. Yuna grabbed her staff, Garnet grabbed her own staff, Serah grabbed her unconscious Moogle, Selphie grabbed her nun chucks and put it in her holster. Tifa didn't need weapons because she is very skilled unarmed.

Tifa: "Okay, let's go!"

They went out and turned left to run down the hall when 2 troops spotted them. One of them alerted the Garden on the radio comms. Yuna and Garnet casted (*Fire*) magic on the 2 troops and set them on fire, burning to the ground.

Serah: "No! Come on, let's go!"

They climbed up the stairs to the 8th floor.

Garnet gasped for air. "I…c-can't keep up…." She clutched her chest.

Tifa: "Come on! We need to get out of here!"

Serah: "We're almost there!"

The ladies began climbing up the stairs as fast as they could. A door opening 2 floors below is heard. Galbadian troops were on the ladies' tails.

Yuna: "Come on. We're almost there." They were on the 9th floor.

* * *

Balthier and Aerith ran to the 6th floor. As they came up to the hall, they saw 2 burnt corpse lying on the floor.

Aerith: "Uggh….that doesn't look very good."

Balthier saw a door that read 'ARMORY'. "The armory is right there."

They ran through the door. Balthier grabbed his rifle and Aerith grabbed her staff.

Balthier: "So many guns here….I need one of these…." He was looking at a sniper rifle.

Aerith: "We have no time waste. We need to get moving, or we're dead for sure."

Balthier nodded and they went out the door. As they entered the stairs, a group of troops appeared below them from a door leading to floor 5. Balthier shot a few bullets at them before climbing up the stairs with Aerith. The troops fired at Balthier and Aerith as they climbed up the stairs, but missed.

* * *

Cloud and Barret ran up the stairs to the 6th floor. Ignoring the 2 dead corpse, they ran into the armory. Cloud grabbed all of the parts for his Fusion Sword and combined them into one sword. Barret grabbed a dual mag round for his gun-arm and reloaded it.

Barret: "Let's get the fuck outta here." He smirked and kicked the door open. 10 troops came running towards them. Before they could fire, Cloud aimed his gun at them and emptied a whole mag to them, killing only 4 of them. Barret raised his gun-arm and fired away, finishing the remaining troops.

Cloud patted Barret's shoulder and ran to the stairs. "Come on, that's enough!"

* * *

**Squall's Point of View Narration**

I immediately ran to the armory as fast as I could. I saw 2 burnt bodies and 10 dead troops. Wow….nice work, guys. The door to the armory was open, so I walked in and saw my Revolver Gunblade. I grabbed it and held on to it incase I had any encounters. I heard the alarm blaring all over the place. I knew I had no time. But I felt something….from the basement of this Garden…..it was a strong sense.

I took the stairs and ran down them. A troop appeared in front of me. I slashed his torso to incapacitate him and move down the stairs. I finally reached the basement. I walked in and there it was: a blue sphere. I stared at it for a moment. This could be of interest. I grabbed it and held on to it with my left hand, while my gunblade on my right.

I ascended the stairs quickly, gasping for air. I neutralized any troops who got in my way as I ascended. I finally reached the 10th floor.

* * *

The helicopter was up and running. Balthier sat in the pilot seat with a helmet on. Everyone was in the helicopter waiting for Squall.

Barret: "Where the hell is he!"

Cloud: "If he doesn't come any sooner, we'll have to leave without him!"

Balthier: "He said he'll meet us here soon!"

Barret: "Well, how soon enough!"

5 Galbadian troops showed up from the stairs and began firing at the helicopter. The girls gasped and took cover in the helicopter. Barret fired at them, killing 2 of them before one of them shot back at him and made him retreat to cover.

Barret: "Damn! We need to go, NOW!"

Then, Squall appeared behind the troops and cut all 3 of them with his Revolver Gunblade. He ran to the helicopter and climbed aboard.

Barret: "It's about time! Where were ya!"

Cloud took the blue sphere from Squall and examined it. "What's this about?"

Squall panted as sweat dripped from his forehead and bomber clothes. "We'll…..see for ourselves."

_*As the helicopter took off, the camera pans with the movement of the chopper as the moon is seen in the background of the dark, starry night*_


	12. Regroup

**Chapter 10: Regroup**

_(This chapter continues from Chapter 4: New Fates)_

_Claire's group_

**Claire's Point of View Narration**

I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry. I was soaking wet. I ended up on the grass not far from the waterfall stream. I crawled slowly. I felt nauseous. I crawled and crawled 10 feet from where I was. I was breathing heavily but slowly as my vision became more blurry. I felt weak. Suddenly, I passed out, and my blurred vision finally faded into blackness...

**Normal Point of View Narration**

Sazh opened his eyes and sat up. "Oh boy, oh boy. That was one hell of a fall." He stood up and found Vanille & Fang lying on the ground.

Sazh: "Hey! Are you two okay? Vanille! Fang!" He shook them to wake them up.

Vanille groaned and stood up slowly. "What happened?" She regained consciousness.

Fang stood up and rubbed her forehead. "We escaped...the hard way."

Sazh: "Well, at least we survived this waterfall. Let's regroup with the others."

* * *

Snow got up and clutched his right arm. He groaned and walked to Zell, who was unconscious. "Allright, boy. Let's go." Snow helped Zell up and he awoke slowly.

Zell: "I feel a bit dizzy." He rubbed the back of his head.

Vince: "Well, get a move on, kid. Start moving or more of them are gonna come hunting our asses down." He started walking down the river.

Snow: "Kid, what's your name?"

Zell: "The name's Zell. Zell Dincht. I'm from Balamb."

Snow: "And how old are you?" He looked at Zell curiously.

Zell: "I'm 17, sir..."

Snow scoffed and shook his head. "Aren't you too young to be in this situation?"

Paine: "It doesn't matter." She said in a cold, dark tone. "He can learn more." Paine took a deep breath and followed along, finally finding Sazh just 40 feet from their position.

* * *

Penelo got up slowly and ran to Vaan, who was unconscious on the ground. "Vaan! Wake up!" She shook him until his eyes slowly opened.

Vaan: "Did we make it?" Vaan stood up and blinked a few times.

Penelo: "Yeah but...we survived this waterfall." She rubbed her forehead.

Vaan went to Ashe and shook her to wake her up. Regaining her consciousness, she sat up and looked at the two younglings of her kingdom.

Ashe: "What just happened!? How are we still alive?" She looked puzzled.

Vaan shrugged. "It's magic. This forest is full of magic." He raised his hand so that a blue butterfly settled on his finger.

Penelo: "And miracles." She picked a red blossom from a nearby plant and sniffed it before putting it in one of her pockets.

Ashe: "Let's look for the others, see if any of them survived, hopefully..." They all walked down the river.

* * *

Sazh saw the others down the river. "Hey! Hey! Over here!" He waved his arms to get their attention. Everyone ran to him and took headcount.

Snow: "Everyone is here...but where's Claire?" He looked around but Claire was no where to be found.

Everyone stayed silent, wondering where the soldier woman was. Then Vaan spoke up.

Vaan: "Maybe she's still somewhere down the river bank. She has that blue sphere. It can lead us to our destination."

Everyone nodded and starting walking North along the river. Every looked around to see any sign of Claire. They looked up in the trees where birds flew out from the branches. The 1:00 PM sunlight glimmered in their eyes as they look up in the trees.

Then, Vanille saw Claire lying just 20 feet to their left.

Vanille: "Oh! Look! Claire!" She pointed and ran to her.

Claire was unconscious. Luckily, she had the blue sphere in her pouch during the fall. Snow came in and shook Claire.

Snow: "Sis! Sis, wake up!" He shook her until she slowly looked up at Snow. She scoffed and glared at him. She got up and regained full consciousness.

Claire: "Hmph. We need to move fast. PSICOM troops are spreading throughout the entire forest searching for us." She walked forward in front of the group without looking back. "...We're going...to Palumpolem."

Sazh shook his head. "What!? No. Not that place again..."

Snow: "I hate that place too. That's one of the bases of PSICOM. Last time we were there, I broke my damn arm. I'm not going back there, sis!" He yelled to Claire.

Claire: "...That sphere tells us to go to Palumpolem. We do what we have to do." She led the group while walking 20 feet ahead of it.

Snow looked at Sazh and Sazh shook his head at Snow. Snow shook his head and sighed in concern about Claire.


	13. Infiltration

**Chapter 11: Infiltration**

_(This chapter continues from Chapter 10: Regroup)_

They finally arrived at the main base of PSICOM. Palumpolem was also Hope Esthiem's hometown and residence.

They all hid behind a large group of freight containers stacked against a couple of infantry tanks.

Claire peeked around a container and spotted 5 troops guarding the main entrance to the compound. Snow was on the other side, spotting 2 troops conversing on the top of a balcony, holding sniper rifles. Sazh crouched low, peeking around the corner too.

Claire: "5 guards spotted, 2 snipers on the left, high. Hope showed me a water sewer pipe on the right side of this tank entrance yard that can lead us into the PSICOM base. We'll have to use stealth from here on out."

* * *

_=BGM: "Atlas" by Two Steps From Hell=_

Everyone nodded. Vince took out his gun, attached a silencer to it and chuckled lowly.

Vince: "I got this..." He smirked and aimed high at the 2 snipers and fired 2 shots into each, neutralizing them without a sound. Everyone ran to the right as silently as they could, hiding behind a tank when a PSICOM guard looked in their direction.

Zell: "How big is this base?" He hopped over to another tank as the others behind him followed.

Sazh: "As big as your mouth. Keep quiet." He whispered to Zell as he moved to the tank closest to the sewer pipe.

As soon as the 5 PSICOM guards looked away, everyone sprinted to the sewer pipe and settled for a moment.

Vaan jogged toward the other end of the sewer pipe when he accidently tripped and fell on the bottom of the metal pipe, making a noise.

PSICOM troop: "What was that? Hold on, I'll be right back." The troop walked to the sewer pipe with his rifle.

Everyone's eyes widened as they heard the PSICOM troop's footsteps. Claire pointed to the end of the sewer pipe. Vaan immediately walked to the end and exited through the other side. As everyone exited out to the other side, the PSICOM troop peeked in the sewer pipe.

PSICOM troop: "Hm. Nothing here." He turned around and walked back to the tank yard to continue conversing with the other guards.

Everyone climbed up the sewer pipe on a hill to the right side of the 2nd entrance. After exiting through the 2nd pipe, there it was: the PSICOM base.

Claire: "Our mission here is to infiltrate this base and take the order from the Fal'cie hidden underground." She sighed.

Snow: "But I thought you don't take orders from Fal'cie!?"

Claire: "We'll have to do what it takes to survive. We'll split into 2 groups. I'm going alone." She ran off.

Snow: "Wait! Sis!" He can never stop her. He sighed and chose Zell, Sazh, Vanille, and Fang for his team.

Vince chose Vaan, Penelo, Ashe, and Paine for his team. He sighed as he snuck along the left side of the base while Snow's team snuck along the right side.

* * *

_~ "Atlas" by Two Steps From Hell still plays_

_Claire_

Claire went down underground. She pulled out her Blazefire Saber and kept it in gun form. Claire continued through the many walkways, looking for any PSICOM patrols along the way. She needed to look for that Fal'cie.

Claire turned a corner and saw 2 PSICOM troops in front of her. They raised their rifles. She raised her Blazefire Saber and fired at the troops before they could. She successfully took them down. She heard 2 more troops being alerted from her left.

2 troops ran down the walkway on the other side of the underground complex. Claire looked through the Blazefire Saber's iron sights and pulled the trigger repeatedly to fire single accurate shots from afar. She shot the troops in the legs to make them stagger and fall off the railing and down into the dark, pitch-back abyss.

Claire: "Hm." She smirked slightly to herself and continued forward to a big area glowing blue.

She entered the big area and saw it: the Fal'cie. She didn't remember the name of it, but she remembered Hope telling her that the Fal'cie in the underground complex of Palumpolem had something to do with the world's food and water supply.

She holstered her Blazefire Saber and walked in front of the Fal'cie. She got to the ground on her knees and closed her eyes. She said in her head, "Speak to me..."

* * *

_~ "Atlas" by Two Steps From Hell still plays_

_Snow's group_

Snow crouched behind a vehicle and surveyed the area. 2 troops to the left, 1 on the right dozing off, and 2 more ahead on each side of the 2nd entrance.

Snow: "We'll need to take them out by surprise. Sazh, you come with me and take the 2 troops on the left."

Sazh: "Roger." He nodded.

Snow: "Vanille & Fang, both of you come with me & Sazh. When we take the 2 troops, both of you quickly take out the 2 guards at that entrance over there." He pointed at the entrance ahead.

The girls nodded. Snow turned to Zell and spoke in a calm manner. "Allright...Zell, see that guy over there?" He pointed at the guard on the right dozing off. "He's doing the wrong thing: slacking off and not paying attention to his job." Zell chuckled lowly. "Zell, after the girls here take out the 2 guys over there, you kick that guy's butt, you hear me?"

Zell nodded and smiled. He put on his gloves and punched his left hand with his right fist.

Snow: "Allright, let's do it."

Snow, Sazh, Vanille, and Fang went along the left flank. Snow and Sazh stood behind the 2 guards. They came up from behind them and choked them silently, then laid the bodies away from plain sight. Fang & Vanille casted (*Darkness*) and (*Silence*) on the 2 troops at the entrance to catch them off guard.

Zell took the opportunity. He ran and showed up in front of the troop. The troop gasped in surprise. Zell punched the troop in the face, then spun around to deliver a hard kick to the troop's torso, making him fly back and lose consciousness. Zell smirked and gave a thumbs up.

Zell: "All clear, Mr. Snow!" He ran towards the entrance to meet with his team.

Sazh: "We're gonna have to keep a low profile when we get inside. Utilize walls for cover. We're gonna need transportation out of here..." Sazh noticed many aircraft in the vehicle yard to his right.

They went inside the PSICOM building at the entrance where no guards were present due to heavy patrol duty in the Sunleth Waterscape jungle and the tank yard.

* * *

Vince, Vaan, Ashe, Penelo, and Paine all walked along the right flank. They were trying to keep a low profile. They made sure no guards were alerted to their presence.

Vince: "There's the 2nd floor. Looks heavily guarded." He looked up at a ladder that led to a walkway which led to a door of the 2nd floor.

Vaan: "Can you take them out?"

Vince: "I can, but it's too risky. I count 8 guards around that door. Plus, we'd be at high ground. We would be more noticeable to the guards on the ground."

Paine: "Then how are we going to get up there?" She crossed her arms.

Penelo noticed Vince's clothes. "Well, mister, you seem like a vampire type. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Vince realized that he was indeed a vampire and he had a special ability. "Actually...I do." He smirked and holstered his silenced gun.

* * *

_~ "Atlas" by Two Steps From Hell still plays_

Vaan, Ashe, Penelo, and Paine waited at the bottom of the ladder. They looked up, watching the 8 guards walk their patrol routes around the entrance door to the 2nd floor.

PSICOM troop #1 suddenly saw a red object hovering in front of his face. "What the hell!?" He raised his gun.

PSICOM troop #2: "Wait! Maybe it's nothing. It won't act." He poked at the transformed Vince with his gun.

Vince kept hovering left and right with his red coat.

Vaan started climbing up the ladder. All 8 PSICOM guards were now gathering in front of Vince. Vaan, Ashe, Penelo, and Paine took the opportunity to climb up with Vince's diversion to the PSICOM guards. They finally reached the top and headed inside.

PSICOM troop #3: "Let's leave it. It's just a damn distraction. Go back to your posts!"

Vince then surrounded the 8 troops and started swirling around them.

PSICOM troop #1: "What the hell!?"

PSICOM troop #6: "Shit!"

Vince casted (*Darkness*) to blind the troops. He stopped swirling and glided to the 2nd floor door and transformed back into human. He entered through the door and he turned around as the door closed.

_*Camera moves in front of his face at the glass door_

Vince smirked as he watched the PSICOM guards knock into each other. "Now….time for recon." His red fury eyes glowed as he turned around and walked down the hallway to cath up with the others.


	14. Compromised

**Chapter 12: Compromised**

_(This chapter continues from Chapter 11: Infiltration)_

_Snow's team_

Snow peeked around the corner in the long hallway. 2 troops down at the other end, conversing. Sazh had to look for the vehicle room to look for transportation. Sazh then looked to his right through the window and saw a PSICOM helicopter aircraft on a helipad, guarded by 2 PSICOM troops.

Sazh: "I think we can use that." He whispered and pointed to the PSICOM helicopter that just starting up for an engine test.

Snow: "We need something bigger. That won't fit 10 people."

Fang: "Yeah, it will. We'll just squeeze in together for crying out loud." She scoffed and leaned back against the wall.

Vanille smiled and clapped her hands. "Oh! Helicopters are fun to ride! I want to ride it!"

Zell: "Sssshhh! Shut up! They'll hear us." He tried to calm her down.

Snow sighed and nodded. "Allright then, helicopter it is." He turned around and began to walk back through the way they came in.

As they turned a corner, Snow looked up at the ceiling ahead of him and saw 2 security cameras on each side, facing them. Snow's eyes widened as he realized it….

Snow: "No….Shit! Cameras!"

The security alarm rang throughout the entire base. That was it. They are now alerted to PSICOM's presence.

Sazh: "Damn, there's no time! Get to the damn chopper!" He, Snow, Zell, Fang, and Vanille broke a run for the PSICOM helicopter.

* * *

_Vince's group_

Paine looked around a corner. No guards present. She looked at the others and nodded at them, indicating the coast was clear. Vince got up front and led the group down the hallway. He stopped at the corner and slowly peeked.

Vince: "I count 3 tangos….and a weapons lab…." He squints his red eyes suspiciously at the sight.

Vince kept staring at the scientists and the materials on the tables.

Vaan looked at Vince. "Hey, what's up?" He was wondering why Vince was staring.

Vince: "PSICOM is making a new prototype weapon…..and it's big."

Vaan: "Seriously? How big?"

Penelo peeked around the corner to see the weapons lab. "It's big allright…..for like 2 people to carry it and put it to use."

Paine thought to herself for a minute. "So…..if we're all L'Cie, and PSICOM is hunting us down and will execute us…..does that mean they're making a weapon strong enough to kill a L'Cie?"

Ashe peeked around the corner too, seeing the huge machine being constructed. "Oh my…..I've never seen anything like that. It could be one of the most dangerous and most advanced weapons up to date."

Vince kept staring at the big weapon. It was huge, and it looked like it had over 200 gun barrels at the front. "Damn….this thing can vaporize anything in its path. I see that it is electronically powered, unlike my gun which is just metal, springs, and iron rods. The electricity programs each gun barrel. The electricity is what signals the chambers to release the bullets. Due to electronic power….." He turned around and looked at his team. "…those bullets can shoot up to 200 MPH and have twice the range of a sniper rifle." He raised his voice only so his team can hear, stating the bottom line of his explanation. "It's an enormous, long-range shotgun!"

Vaan looked off to the side for a moment, thinking of Vince's possible explanation. "PSICOM is making a weapon of execution….." He looked down at the floor in concern.

Suddenly, the security alarm went off.

Vince: "What the hell? Damn it…." He looked to his right and found Snow, Sazh, Zell, Vanille, and Fang running to a helipad. He saw Snow & Sazh subdue the 2 PSICOM troops guarding the helicopter. He saw 10 PSICOM troops coming from the front entrance and running towards the helicopter. "Look, that helicopter down there, just go to it! Just run! Go!"

Vaan and the girls ran back to the door and quickly climbed down the ladder. Vince took out his silenced gun. He shot the 3 PSICOM troops running down the hallway. Vince went in front of the window where the mysterious weapon was being produced. The unarmed scientists gasped as they took sight of Vince. Vince ignored them and emptied a whole 15-round magazine through the glass and into the weapon, damaging it slightly. The scientists exclaimed in anger as Vince holstered his silenced gun and ran to meet at the helipad.

* * *

_=BGM: "Ironheart" by Two Steps From Hell=_

_Claire_

Claire stood up and opened her eyes as she heard the security alarm blaring. She stared at the Fal'Cie for a final moment before pulling out her Blazefire Saber in gun form and running back to where she came in.

Claire saw 2 troops and a PSICOM search drone. She fired at the 2 troops. Right before the drone opened fire, Clair flipped over it, shot it once with her gun form, then went to sword form and (*Blitzed*) at it, taking it down in a notch. Claire continued her way down the underground complex.

As she came to a fork, 4 troops were running towards her position on the right path. Claire decided to run the left path. The 4 troops fired at Claire, but missed as she ran through another pathway.

Claire quickly climbed the ladder that led outside at the tank yard. Before a troop could fire at her, she jumped up at the last bar and front flipped out to land on the ground safely. She started running towards the helicopter area.

As she got there, she casted (*Ruinga*) at the group of 10 PSICOM troops to send them flying up in the air and burn. As she went up the steps and was 50 feet from the helicopter, she heard a voice over the P.A.

Claire turned around slowly. The whole courtyard was filled with PSICOM infantries. She raised her hands and her Blazefire Saber in surrender.

_~ "Ironheart" by Two Steps From Hell stops playing_

* * *

2 people appeared in front of the PSICOM crowd.

Claire thought in her head, "Oh no…...not them." Claire glared at the 2 PSICOM leaders angrily.

Yaag: "Well well well, Sergeant Farron! It's nice to finally see you again, this time, surrounded by my army." He chuckled in an evil manner.

The woman standing next to him, Jihl Nabaat, stared at Claire with a dirty smirk. Her long blonde hair and her glasses made her look like a sinister woman. Jihl was the silent type who only wants to get the job done, nothing else. So, she stayed silent and let Yaag do the talking.

Yaag: "I thought you were supposed to be one of Guardian Corps' most talented and most greatest soldier, hm? Now, what are you going to do, Ms. Farron?" Yaag chuckled evily as Jihl chuckled silently.

* * *

Sazh: "Damn! Do something!"

Snow: "Shit! Do we have a gun!?"

Vaan: "Vince!"

Vince: "I'm out of bullets, damn it."

Sazh: "Our magic can't travel far! There's too many of them anyways!"

The helicopter engine kept running as Claire and the group were entirely surrounded by PSICOM.


	15. I Could Use That Eidolon

**Author's Note: (Okay everyone, now this chapter and the Chapter 14.…..I have been waiting to upload these chapters for a while. I know what you will see in this chapter does not exist in the Final Fantasy universe…but screw it. I want to be unique about Final Fantasy and it's my imagination, my story.)**

**P.S. It's most likely that all of you will laugh at this chapter, and I actually expect you to. So enjoy! **

**Chapter 13: I Could Use This..."Eidolon"**

_(This chapter continues from Chapter 7: A Dark Dream)_

_Zack's group: Zack, Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, Zidane, Yuffie, Rinoa, Noel, Hope, Aya_

Everyone arrived inside the Zanarkand stadium. It was huge. The stadium took the shape of an oval. The dark, star-filled night time sky lits the stadium.

Tidus: "I remember this place. I can never, ever beat my dad in blitzball." He sighed.

Wakka: "At least you tried your best, buddy. But it's just interesting how you're a good sport, but a crybaby at the same time, ya know?" Wakka tried hard not to laugh, but Tidus caught his drift and glared at him.

Lulu and Rikku chuckled lowly behind Tidus' back. Everyone else looked around and took time to remember the stadium.

Zack looked around the stadium. He noticed that asphalt covered the oval-shaped ground of the stadium. "Tidus, is this stadium used for blitzball only?"

Tidus: "Not only blitzball, but racing. Auto racing. That includes machina as well."

Zack looked up at the starry, pitch-black sky. He was actually a good driver himself. A good racer too….

Tidus: "And I notice that this stadium looks as good as new in the inside…." He looked at the oval-shaped race track. "It's ruins outside, and here, it's like nothing happened. There are still race cars in the garage over there too." He pointed at the garages in the middle of the stadium.

Suddenly, a white light appeared in front of them. Everyone got startled. Everyone's eyes widened. They saw a woman. A blonde-haired woman with blue eyes. She was "exposed" but the white light covered most of her body. She hovered over to Zack. As she stared down at him, she winked at him and smiled.

Zack: "Oh….?" He was confused. He looked up at the mysterious woman with his blue eyes.

Suddenly, the woman vanished. Then, a car appeared right in front of Zack. He was curious about it, so he walked around the car. It was a silver car. It had 2 grills above its front bumper. Zack walked to its side. It had a blue stripe design on its side, its hood, and its roof.

Zack walked to the rear of the car. It had a blue box-like design around the trunk and the rear as well. Zack saw an emblem. It was a black & white circle with blue triangles. The letters on the emblem read "BMW" and Zack read the name of the car, "M3 E46." The M3 had a big spoiler wing on its trunk too.

Zack: "This is…a cool car." Zack was surprised.

Zidane: "That woman…..turned into that car!?" His tail was erected up and he stared at the BMW M3 E46 in awe.

Hope: "That means it's an eidolon….."

Noel: "It's a car…with a live human soul."

* * *

Suddenly, the fully-tuned M3 E46 made a noise. Its headlights winked at Zack and it moved the opening of its front bumper so that the front of the M3 looks like it is smiling at Zack.

Zack: "Huh?" Zack stared at the car in surprise.

Yuffie and Rinoa: "It's….alive." They stared at the car.

Wakka, Tidus, rikku, Lulu, Noel, and Hope stared at the live car with their mouths open. The M3 made a noise to Zack, and it pointed to the oval track with its front right tire.

Zack: "You…want….there? What?" Zack couldn't make anything out.

Tidus: "Wait…." He looked at the M3, then at the start line of the track, then back at the M3. "I think she wants….. you to race her."

Everyone's eyes shifted over to Tidus, who did not feel nervous at all.

Zack chuckled and smirked. "You know what? I'm up for it! Tidus, the cars in those garages: what is the highest top speed of the fastest car in there?"

Tidus: "Umm….racing rules state that every car must have the same performance and speed level. The top speed for the car in that garage is 240 MPH."

Zack looked at the M3 E46. She was smiling at Zack with her front bumper. She drove 1 MPH over to Zack and rubbed her front bumper against his legs.

Aya chuckled. "She likes you."

Zack: "I bet. Now, M3….how about we do 5 laps?" Zack said to the M3 E46.

The M3 nodded by lifting its front end and nodding up and down. Zack heard loud thuds from the tires. "Whoa! Easy now." He chuckled.

Tidus: "Allright, well let's do it! Zack, follow me. Wakka, turn on the big screen on both sides of the stadium. I'll get the automatic cameras and the sky-cam. Everyone else, feel free to sit anywhere in the seats up there. Now I say, DO NOT step foot on the track."

Everyone nodded and did as they were told.

* * *

_=BGM: "Baby (Breakbot remix)" by Pnau=_

Tidus walked Zack to the garages. He opened a garage door and Zack walked in. He pulled the sheet cover off the car and looked at its beauty. The race car was a 2010 NASCAR Chevrolet Impala. It was brown and had the logo "A&W Root Beer" on its sides, the roof, and the hood.

Zack: "Nice ride. It's been a long time since I've driven one of these tough puppies." Tidus chuckled and opened the hood for tune-ups.

Zack: "So if I beat that car, does that mean I get it as my eidolon?"

Tidus: "I guess so…." He continued tuning the race car.

Wakka climbed the ladder and opened the power box. He pulled 2 levers to turn on the big screens on both sides of the stadium.

Tidus walked up to the announcer's box and activated all automated cameras around the stadium, on the track, and the cameras in the sky.

_*a sky-camera moves slowly circles the stadium, looking down at the entire stadium and its 1.86-mile race track_

Zack put on a racing suit. He put his gloves on and decided not to wear a racing helmet. He climbed through the driver's side window and hopped into the driver's seat. He buckled his seatbelt and held down the ignition button and pushed the brakes. Zack heard the engine roar loud.

Zack: "Oh yes…..."

* * *

_~ "Baby (Breakbot remix)" by Pnau stops playing_

Zack drove to the starting line. The BMW M3 E46 was waiting at the line. Zack lined up properly behind the line. The M3 reversed and turned to that it was facing Zack's right side. It winked with its left headlight, then went back into starting place.

Tidus: "Zack! Why the hell don't you have your helmet on!? It's required! For your safety!"

Zack: "I won't need it! Just enjoy the race!" Zack revved the engine hard a couple times.

Tidus shook his head and raised the green flag.

Rinoa, Yuffie, Lulu, and Rikku sat in the seats, cheering for Zack. Aya sat by herself a couple of seats away from them. Zidane, Noel, and Hope sat together in the front waiting for the race to start. Wakka was nearby controlling an audience camera.

Rikku: "Yay! Go Zack!" She whistled.

Yuffie: "You can do it, Zack! Get that car!"

Zidane: "Go Zack! Whoo-hoo!" He clapped his hands. Noel and Hope did the same.

Zack was feeling pretty good about himself at the moment. He began to feel happy again. He smiled at himself in the rear view mirror and revved the engine.

Tidus: "Ready!?" He points at Zack.

Zack nodded and revved his engine.

Tidus: "Ready!?" He points at the M3.

The M3 revs her engine.

Tidus: "3….2…..1….."

Zack smirked. "Here we go…."


	16. Onboard Lap

**Chapter 14: Onboard Lap**

_(This chapter continues from Chapter 13: I Could Use That Eidolon)_

_=Race BGM: "Planetary Go!" by My Chemical Romance=_

Tidus: "Go!" He waved the green flag.

**Zack's Point of View Narration**

I stepped on the gas pedal hard. The rear tires accelerated fast, creating acceleration marks and smoke. I stepped on the clutch and shifted into 1st gear. The car boosted to 30 MPH. I heard the engine getting louder and have a higher pitch. I looked to my right to see M3 just feet behind. I was currently in the lead.

I shifted into 2nd gear as the speedometer hit 70 MPH. I turned the steering wheel to the left to follow the track's curve. When I entered the curve, the track tilted to the left. My world felt so weird.

Me: "Oh crap." I chuckled as I went 110 MPH around the tilted turn.

The M3 was tailgating me throughout turns 1 and 2. Ah hah! She is slipstreaming, or drafting, me. It is a technique used in racing that when a car drives behind another car at high speeds, it has less air resistance and causes it to gain a little speed. I see that, M3. This is gonna be a long race…..

I took my eyes off the road and looked at the speedometer. 140 MPH. I stepped on the clutch and moved the stick to shift into 3rd gear, hearing the engine sound change pitch. The road tilted to the right and back to normal level.

As I came out of turn 2 and onto the straightaway, the road tilted back to normal surface level. I saw many signs, debris, and audience seats fly past me on both sides of my field of vision. Everything was beginning to blur. I look to my right and I see M3 overtake me.

Me: "4 and a half to go."

I immediately steer to drive behind M3 and draft her. We entered turn 3 and my head tilted again. I felt a bit dizzy from tilting roads, but that's how it is in oval racing. It's to keep the car going at a constant pace and avoid crashing.

I held the line with my draft behind M3 throughout turn 3 and 4. The road tilted to normal and I was on the straightaway with the starting line. I continued to draft M3 and I can see that I was gaining up on her.

I looked at my speedometer. 190 MPH. I shifted into the final gear of a NASCAR race car, 4th gear. I felt like I was in a space shuttle, or a roller coaster, or an air plane that is taking off. I passed the line, starting lap #2.

((()))

As I was close enough behind M3's bumper, I steered left and cut through the inside at turn 1, overtaking her and taking the lead. I stayed on the inside of the track to keep M3 from overtaking me. I came out of turn 2 and faded into the straightaway.

I held the gas pedal down on the straightaway and I steered right so that I'm in the middle of the track. I can see the stars and comets move slowly across the car's windshield. I focused my eyes back on the track. I pushed the brakes a little bit to slow down, and then I turned the steering wheel to the left and accelerated again through turn 4.

I went on the straightaway and passed the line, starting lap #3. I looked in my rear view mirror. M3 was drafting me and was about 10 feet away.

((()))

I let go of the gas pedal, but decided not to push the brakes. The car slowed down about 5 MPH, then I step on the pedal again and turn right, keeping in line with the curve of the track. M3 overtook me from the outside.

Me: "What?" I shook my head and started drafting her.

We came out of turn 2 and drove the straightaway. The walls, signs, seats, and stars zoom past my vision as I drove at 210 MPH. I gained enough distance behind M3 and I steered next to her. Instead of applying the brakes or letting go of the gas, I held down the pedal and I turned the steering wheel sharp, losing a little traction in the process. I tried my best to stay on the inside and keep momentum throughout turn 3.

Me: "Whoa. Come on.…"

I successfully came out of turn 4 and drove the straightaway, looking at my rear view mirror every 5 seconds. I crossed the line, starting lap #4. M3 was behind me on my right side.

((()))

I turned turn 1 and stayed in the inside. I push the brakes a little to gain more control of the turn. M3 was now side-by-side with me. I turned turn 2 while keeping in the inside. As I came to the straightaway, I steer to the right to be in the middle of the track.

M3 steered to my left side to try to overtake me. I steer left to block her and I push the brakes, turn the wheel, and then stepped on the gas for turn 3. M3 was right behind me, driving at the same speed as I was. I noticed I was keeping her at bay, so I stayed on the inside and successfully came through turn 4 and on the straightaway.

M3 overtook me before I crossed the line. I didn't look at my mirror since turn 3. Now it was lap #5. Final lap….

((()))

M3 was 30 feet away from me. I gripped the steering wheel hard and turned through turn 1 without applying brakes. I cut through turn 2 and came on the straightaway.

I drafted behind M3, gaining distance. I can see the bright moon and stars fly past me, as well as the stadium signs and barriers. I was shaking in my seat due to driving fast at 230 MPH.

I finally caught up to M3 and overtook her from the inside at turn 3. I kept my line in the inside at turn 4 and I came on the straightaway. M3 was behind me on my left side. I steered left to block her. She steered right to get to my right side, but I steered right to block her as well.

Me: "Come on…COME ON…."

That was it! I crossed the finish line.

((()))

_~ "Planetary Go!" By My Chemical Romance stops playing_

**Normal Point of View Narration**

Tidus waved the black & white checkered flag as Zack and the BMW M3 E46 crossed the finish line.

Zack pushed on the brakes slowly to slow the car down and go off to the side to make a U-turn and drive to the line.

Zidane: "Yeah! Zack won!" Zidane hopped up and down and pumped his fists in the air.

Noel and Hope stood up and clapped. Wakka chuckled as he watched Zack drive to the line.

Tidus handed the checkered flag to Zack.

Zack held the flag with his left hand and his right hand on the steering wheel. Zack went to the side and did 360 donuts around in the pit stop area. Skid marks were made on the asphalt and smoke came out of the tires.

Zack: "YEAH!" He waved the flag as the car spun around and around repeatedly.

Everyone clapped, laughed, and cheered for Zack's victory.

((()))

_=Victory Fanfare BGM: "8va Curves" by Keiji Inai (Gran Turismo 5 Soundtrack)=_

The BMW M3 E46 drove up in front of Zack's race car. Zack climbed out of the window and walked over to the M3. He stood in front of it and put his hands on his hips.

Zack: "Well, I won. The deal is now made." He smiled.

The M3 made a noise of affection and she blinked at Zack with her right headlight. Then, she opened the door to the driver's seat.

Zack felt his heart skip a beat as I sat down in the driver's seat of the M3 E46. The speedometer and dashboard lights were the color orange, the transmission had a 6-speed manual stick shift, and by the sound of the engine and exhaust pipe, Zack knew this babe had a V8 engine.

**[COMMENCING AQUIRED EIDOLON SEQUENCE]**

Zack closed the car door and buckled his seat belt. He shifted into 1st gear and stepped on the gas pedal and turned the wheel all the way to the left sharply. He did 360 donuts at the starting line in front of everyone with the M3 E46.

Zack saw a red button on the steering wheel. It read "N20."

Zack: "OH MY LORD, THIS CAR HAS NITROUS!" Zack smiled excitedly and pushed the nitrous button while he was doing 360 donuts.

Blue gas flames emitted from the exhaust pipe as Zack held down the nitrous button. Blue flames then shot of out the exhaust pipe and onto the ground around the car. Blue & orange flames surrounded the car. After a few more donuts and seconds of holding down the nitrous button, the flames began to build up on top of Zack. The flames suddenly exploded like a Supernova explosion.

Noel: "Whoa! That was freakin' awesome! His car has a power limit break!"

Hope: "A car with a gestalt drive. I need one of those!" He laughed and clapped.

Zack suddenly stopped holding down the gas pedal and the nitrous button and came to a complete stop. He revved the V8 engine a couple more times and got out of the car. He continued to celebrate his victory of getting an eidolon.

Tidus: "Zack, you know you're lucky that you're the only one that didn't have to fight an eidolon to get it! All you had to do was beat it in a race! The rest of us had to fight! Lucky you!" He smirked and began shutting down the cameras and stadium screens.

Zack smiled and patted the hood of his new car & eidolon, the BMW M3 E46.


	17. Through Soaring Winds

**Chapter 15: Through Soaring Winds**

_(This chapter continues from Chapter 9: The Getaway)_

_=BGM: "Jump!" by Two Steps From Hell=_

_Squall's group_

*1 hour before Claire and her group infiltrated the PSICOM base on_ Palumpolem*_

((()))

Balthier piloted the Galbadian helicopter across the desert. The girls were sitting in the back, sleeping. Cloud, Barret, and Squall sat there, enjoying the view of the sunset in the desert. It was 6:30 PM. The helicopter had a half fuel tank from traveling 30 miles.

Cloud: "So, where do we go now!?" He asked loud enough for Squall to hear over the engine of the helicopter.

Squall: "We're going to the Gran Pulse region!"

Cloud: "Why!?"

Squall: "To save a few friends!" He smirked and looked out to watch the desert soar past them.

Barret: "Yo! Where exactly in Gran Pulse!?"

Squall: "Palumpolem!"

Barret: "So we're just gonna save some friends! I see!" Barret sat down and watched the bright sunset in the horizon. Barret thought of his daughter, Marlene. Staring at the sunset now always reminded Barret of Marlene. He missed her now that he was a L'Cie. He sighed.

Squall said to Cloud, "I looked at the blue sphere! It told me to go to Palumpolem! I only assumed that we're gonna rescue someone. I don't fully know yet!"

Cloud nodded and looked up, watching the blue and orange skies. Cloud then looked over to his girlfriend, Tifa. She was sleeping peacefully over the loud engine of the helicopter. Cloud couldn't stop thinking: he loved Tifa so much ever since they were kids. And now, he finally got what he wanted most of all. But he had to protect her because of the L'Cie situation.

Cloud lifted his sleeve to see a L'Cie brand on his right bicep. Cloud shook his head and sighed. Cloud also thought of his friend Zack Fair. He wondered were he was. Cloud realized that he has been the happy one now and Zack was the depressed one. Cloud remembered Aerith being his girlfriend when Zack died. Now that Cloud thought of it, he felt ashamed and had great hatred to Aerith now.

Cloud looked over to Aerith, who was sleeping as well. He made a fist and clenched his nails into his palm. He shook his head and sighed. He felt angered by her. When Cloud broke up with Aerith, he remembered that she acted like the break up didn't affect her. She just kept that bright smile on her face.

Cloud said to himself, "An Ancient….damn, I'm so stupid…."

The guilt still runs down Cloud's spine. He couldn't save them and he took Zack's girlfriend.

Cloud thought to himself, "She's a damn whore anyways."

Squall looked at the blue sphere and back up at the orange sky. . He wondered if Rinoa was safe. If anything happened to her, he would be very, very angry. He also wondered if his fellow SeeD friends, Zell & Selphie, were okay. He's known them for a long time, They were like family to him. But no matter what, Squall always kept his cool in most cases.

Squall felt the wind brush his hair aside as the helicopter set destination to Palumpolem on the Gran Pulse region of the world.

_*The camera pans from the helicopter to the sunset in the desert horizon_


	18. Extraction

**Chapter 16: Extraction**

_(This chapter continues from Chapter 15: Through Soaring Winds)_

_Squall's group_

*1 hour later*

((()))

_=BGM: "Kronos" by Two Steps From Hell=_

_~ "Kronos" plays throughout the whole chapter_

Balthier piloted the helicopter above the Sunleth Waterscape jungle. The helicopter had about a ¼ fuel tank left. Balthier could see the PSICOM base just a half mile away.

Balthier: "PSICOM base en route!"

Squall: "Barret, how many bullets do you have left!?"

Barret: "Just enough for a little warfare!" He smirked and started to load his arm-gun with bullets.

Cloud: "Expect troops all over the base! Get ready!" He pulled out his Fusion Sword.

Squall: "Remember, this is a rescue! We're not going out there to fight!" Squall stood up and held on to something as the helicopter entered the PSICOM base.

((()))

PSICOM troop #1: "Helicopter spotted!" He pointed at the incoming Galbadian helicopter above.

PSICOM troop #2: "Is that one of ours?"

PSICOM troop #1: "I don't know, but it is an unidentified aircraft. Let's report it."

PSICOM troop #2: "Nah! Don't. Yaag & Jihl are already detaining the L'Cie back there in the aircraft yard."

((()))

_Claire_

Claire looked up to see a Galbadian helicopter approach the aircraft yard just 300 feet in the air. Yaag, Jihl, and all of the PSICOM troops looked up to see the helicopter.

Claire's group in the PSICOM helicopter looked up to see the Galbadian helicopter too.

Sazh: "Who the hell are they?" He stared curiously at the Galbadian helicopter.

_Squall_

Squall: "We don't have time!" Squall then raised his arms and waved them at Claire before stepping in front of the girls to cover them.

The girls in the back of the helicopter suddenly woke up. Their eyes widened at the sight of the PSICOM base. They covered their heads and got to their knees.

Claire realized what they were doing: rescue & extraction. She smirked.

Cloud: "Barret, now!"

Barret raised his gun-arm and fired at the PSICOM troops in the yard. "Aaagggghhhhhhh! Take that, bastards!" Barret neutralized 30 of them in the middle. The rest of the PSICOM troops retreated behind helicopters and other aircraft for cover.

Using Barret's attack as a cue, Claire immediately ran to the PSICOM helicopter and hopped in. She holstered her Blazefire Saber gunblade and turned around to watch the PSICOM troops retreat & retaliate.

PSICOM troops fired at the Galbadian helicopter. The bullets hit the metal exterior of it. Cloud held his Fusion Sword in front of him for cover from incoming projectiles while Squall covered the girls in the back. Balthier commandeered the helicopter left and right repeatedly.

Barret stood in the middle of the helicopter, firing at many PSICOM troops as he can. Cloud noticed at the left corner of his eye that a PSICOM troop had a rocket launcher raised on his shoulder.

Cloud: "RPG! Barret, left side! Balthier, move!" He yelled as loud as he can.

The PSICOM troop shot a rocket at them. Balthier jerked the handle to move the helicopter out of the way, dodging the non-heat-seeking rocket.

Noticing the smoke line left behind by the rocket, Barret spotted the RPG man in that direction on the left side. He immediately aimed his gun-arm at the RPG man and sprayed his bullets at him, eventually killing him.

Barret: "I got him!"

_Claire_

Sazh: "Come on! Let's get out of here before we're dead meat!"

Snow pulled the handle to ascend the PSICOM helicopter 100 feet in the air. Both helicopters turned around and headed west to flee from the PSICOM base. Claire saw Yaag and Jihl stare at the helicopters in anger. Claire smirked at them before sitting down in one of the seats of the PSICOM chopper.

Claire: "Snow, just follow them."

Snow: "Yes, sis." He looked to his right to see the Galbadian helicopter. He steered behind it and kept distance.

_Squall_

Squall sighed and sat down as the girls took deep breaths from the rescue. Cloud put his Fusion Sword on his back sheath and leaned against something.

Barret panted heavily as he sat down. "So…*pant*….where to now!?"

Squall looked at the blue sphere he had on his hand. He heard the message in his head from the mysterious voice inside the blue sphere. "The Calm Lands! It's in the Spira region! It's another rescue!"

Barret sighed in frustration. "Ah, damn!"

_*the camera pans to the sunset over the Sunelth Waterscape jungle as the 2 helicopters set destination for the Calm Lands in the Spira region_


	19. A Cold Reception

**Chapter 17: A Cold Reception**

_(This chapter continues from Chapter 14: Onboard Lap)_

_Zack's group_

_=BGM: "Starfall" by Two Steps From Hell=_

_(Travel music is from 0:00 to 0:48)_

Zack, Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, Yuffie, Rinoa, Noel, Hope, Zidane, and Aya traveled up the big hill covered in snow.

Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, and Rikku walked up the hill like as if it was not cold at all.

Zidane: "How…are you guys…not c-cold?" He was shivering.

Tidus: "We're used to it."

Zidane looked ahead and kept his eyes forward. Snow dropped from the sky. They were in Mount Gagazet, where the Alfonso tribe lived. Tidus remembered their fellow Ronso friend, Khimari. Now, the entire mountain was deserted. No signs of Ronso life could be found.

They all kept walking and walking through the snow-filled mountain.

Zack looked to his left and noticed Aya covering herself with her arms crossed. He looked at her for a minute, then walked up to her.

Zack: "You're Aya, right?"

Aya: "Yes. That's me…."

Zack took off his SOLDIER jacket and put it over Aya.

Aya: "Why….thank you, but aren't you going to be cold?" She smiled slightly.

Zack nodded. "I'll be fine. I'm trained to stand out in the cold."

They all kept walking until they came up to a fork. Suddenly, a wolf, a Bat Eye, and a Bashura appeared out of nowhere. The Bashura roared.

Wakka: "Uh oh! We got company!" He summoned out his blitzball.

Tidus summoned out his Brotherhood sword and Rikku raised her arm weapon claw.

((()))

**[COMMENCING CONDITIONAL TURN-BASED BATTLE]**

_Starting line-up: Wakka, Tidus, Rikku_

_=BGM: "Starfall" by Two Steps From Hell=_

_(Battle music is from 0:55 to 2:15)_

Rikku dashed forward and stole an Antidote from the Bashura. Tidus came forward and slashed the wolf with great agility. The wolf retaliated and ran to Tidus and bit him. Wakka threw the blitzball at the flying Bat Eye. The Bat Eye casted (*Sleep*) on Wakka. Wakka drifted to sleep from the spell.

Tidus: "Wake up!" Tidus slapped him hard on the face to snap him out of the sleeping spell.

Wakka: "Damn, sorry!" He ran out of the battle area to substitute for Lulu.

Lulu: "Are you cold?" She casted (*Fira*) on the Bat Eye to burst it into pyriflies.

Tidus: "Not yet!" He went into Overdrive mode. He charged his power. He ran around the wolf and Bashura, slashing 8 times randomly while running around them in all directions, (*Slice & Dice*).

The Bashura raised its 4 arms, provoked.

Tidus: "Arms! Watch out!"

Rikku ran out of the battle zone and substituted for Noel. Noel casted (*Firaga*) at the Bashura, dealing moderate damage. The Bashura roared and punched Noel hard in the stomach, sending him flying back out of the battle area.

Hope took Noel's place and threw his boomerang at the wolf, dealing slight damage. The wolf ran to Hope to try to bite him, but Hope stepped back to dodge its vicious bite.

Hope: "Can't catch me!" He casted (*Ruinga*) at the wolf to send it flying straight up in the air, falling back down. The wolf whimpered, but stood up and growled. "Uh oh…."

The Bashura dashed forward and punched at Lulu, but she evaded it easily, due to being a Black Mage.

Lulu: "You guys handle this." She ran out of the area and substituted for Zidane.

Zidane: "Let's rock!" Zidane ran up in front of the Bashura and used his Mage Mashers to create a big, blue energy wave and did moderate damage to the Bashura, (*Free Energy*). The Bashura struck back at Zidane. Zidane groaned, but got back up. As the wolf came at him, he summoned a blue round wall around him that spun around like a tornado, (*Stellar 9*). The wolf jumped at Zidane, but hit the magic barrier, killing itself.

Tidus went into Overdrive mode again. He charged his power and ran towards the Bashura. He jumped on its head and pushed off of it, now in midair. Tidus' Brotherhood sword glowed blue. He pointed the blade at the Bashura to send sparks at it, finishing the Bashura with great damage, (*Energy Rain*).

**[BATTLE CLEARED]**

Tidus, Hope, and Zidane did their victory poses before putting away their weapons and healing the group.

((()))

Zack and the others all kept walking along Mount Gagazet. It was very cold. Snow fell from the sky, decreasing everyone's field of vision ahead. They walked past a deserted Ronso village. Everyone walked slowly and took a good look at the ruined buildings and huts.

Tidus: "I wonder what happened…."

Lulu: "Maybe it was an attack. The Ronsos were probably forced to flee."

Tidus: "Yeah. I miss the good times with Khimari." He sighed and continued walking.

((()))

Suddenly, a big Machina appeared. It was a Defender Z.

Zidane: "Holy shit! That's a big one!"

Rikku: "Don't worry. It's not that bad. Watch!" She ran to the Defender Z and tried to dismantle it. The Defender Z shoved her away. Rikku squealed loudly as she flew back to the ground. Everyone backed away.

Tidus thought of something. "Hey….Zack! Try your new car!"

Zack smirked.

((()))

_=BGM: "Starfall" by Two Steps From Hell=_

_(Boss music is from 2:15 to 2:57)_

**[COMMENCING FFXIII GESTALT BATTLE]**

_*camera moves around FF XIII style_

Zack stepped into the battle zone. It was only him. He closed his eyes and summoned out his BMW M3 E46 GTR.

Zack: "Let's see what you can do, baby."

M3 accelerated and rammed the Defender Z, dealing moderate damage. The Defender Z was made out of stone and metal, but for some reason…..the car did not have any dents. Zack was surprised. He crossed his arms and watched his car do the fighting.

M3 powerslides and drifts around the Defender Z. It raised its arms and shot its stone fists at M3, but it misses. Defender Z retracts his fists back to its arms.

M3 stopped and shifted herself into reverse. She reversed at 60 MPH and rammed the Defender Z with her rear. Still no dent!

Zack: "Impressive…." He chuckled and smiled at the scene.

M3 drove to Zack and opened its driver seat door. Zack hopped in and buckled the seat belt. He shifted into 1st gear and drove around the Defender Z. The Defender Z swung its arms at the car, but it kept missing.

M3 opened its fuel tank and squirted gasoline at the Defender Z as Zack drifted around it, creating deep tire marks into the snow. The exhaust pipe made loud revving noises. Defender Z was now soaked with gasoline. M3 closed her fuel tank cap and her engine began to power up.

Zack pushed the brake and stopped. He reversed the car so that the rear & the exhaust pipe was facing the Defender Z. Zack revved the engine and M3 shot flames out of the exhaust pipe and onto the Defender Z. Zack drove forward to evade its arms. Zack reversed to it again and started doing 360 donuts while shooting flames out of the exhaust.

The blue & orange flames suddenly built up above the Defender Z. The Defender Z suddenly caught fire. The Defender Z exploded into pieces of stone and metal.

Zack: "Whoo! YEAH! That's what I'm talking about!" He laughed and smiled excitedly. He got out of the car and patted the hood of M3. "Dang car, what do you have under this hood? A magical V8?" He chuckled as M3 smiled with her front bumper and made a noise.

Everyone else clapped for applause and smiled. Some of them still joked around about the car. Zack smiled and waved at M3 before summoning her away.

((()))

~ "Starfall" by Two Steps From Hell stops playing

Wakka: "Yo! That was impressive! I've never seen anything like that in my life!" Wakka laughed hysterically.

Zack: "Let's just say it's the last thing I need in a big fight." He winked and smiled as they exited Mount Gagazet and came up at a dirt road.

Tidus: "This road leads to the Calm Lands." He sighed as they walked down the road.


	20. United Once Again

**Chapter 18: United Once Again**

Zack, Tidus, Wakka, and the rest of the group arrived in the Calm Lands. There was nothing there but abandon booths. The care booth in the center of the Calm Lands was abandoned as well. There were few fiends and wild life in the Calm Lands. Tidus looked to his right to see the ocean and the bright blue sky over the edge.

Suddenly, 2 helicopters came from above. One was Galbadian, and one was a PSICOM helicopter. People from both helicopters smiled and waved. Some of them called out to someone they recognized, usually the love couples. The helicopters descended to land on the ground.

As Squall stepped out of the Galbadian helicopter, Rinoa immediately ran to him and hugged him, resting her head on his chest. Squall cuddled her.

Rinoa: "Squall, I missed you….." She almost burst into tears.

Squall: "Yeah, I know. I know. I'm here now. Don't cry…."

Garnet got off the Galbadian helicopter and immediately wrapped her arms around Zidane. They both cuddled for a long moment. Garnet looked into Zidane's eyes, then banged on his chest.

Garnet: "Don't you dare leave me!" She had tears rolling down her face.

Zidane: "Hey, what did you expect!? We all got separated!" He scoffed and kissed her cheek.

Yuna stepped out of the Galbadian helicopter and hugged Tidus. Tidus chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, cuddling her close.

Yuna: "I'm glad to be with you again…..I thought I lost you forever." She smiled up at Tidus with her green & blue eyes.

Tidus: "Well…I'm your guardian after all. Forever and always." He kissed her on the lips and smiled.

Zack watched the love couples settle and have their moments. Zack looked at every single one of them. He wished he could have that feeling that he had years ago. But, he felt that he had to accept being single, probably forever. He looked down at the ground, then to his left, then looked up to see Aya with his jacket on. He walked over to her.

Zack spoke in a gentlemanly manner. "May I have my jacket back, madam?" He chuckled and smiled slightly.

Aya nodded and took off Zack's combat uniform jacket and handed it to him. He put it on.

Zack: "Thank you, Ms. Aya." Aya smiled at him. Then, Zack went up to Barret. Barret pat his shoulder.

Barret: "Hey soldier! How've you been!? Cloud and I have been looking all over for you!"

Zack didn't reply to Barret's words. He nodded and rubbed his head while looking down at the ground. Cloud went up to Barret.

Cloud: "Barret! These choppers are going to be out of fuel soon enough! What do you say we get the 'Shera'!?"

Barret gave Cloud a dirty smirk as he remembered the Shera, a huge ship. It was hydrogen-powered. It didn't require gasoline for its engines to run. The owner of the Shera was Cid Highwind. His whereabouts are unknown, but they need the ship to fit the new Warrior of Cosmos and to travel to different parts of the world to complete their Focus.

Barret: "Hell yeah! Perfect!" He turned to Balthier. "Hey, we're going to a shuttle testing site! I'll tell you where to go! We're gonna get a new ship!" Balthier nodded and Barret went over to the PSICOM chopper to tell Snow to follow the Galbadian chopper.

Everyone changed groups for each helicopter and boarded.

* * *

_=BGM: "Everlasting" by Two Steps From Hell=_

The helicopters set destination to the testing site. The helicopters flew over grasslands and forests. They flew over huge bodies of water.

It was almost night time. They still had enough fuel to travel another 50 miles or so. The test site was about 40 miles from their position.

Everyone can hear the loud helicopter engines running. The couples in the back of the helicopter socialized and got to know each other more. Everyone befriended one another. The world was all worlds merged into one.

Everyone felt the wind soar by them. Their hair were brushed aside the entire journey. It was noisy and uncomfortable, but they had to deal with it all night. Everyone slept as the pilots, Snow & Balthier, piloted the choppers the rest of the night.

The next morning, Barret sat next to Balthier in the assistant pilot seat. They finally arrived at the testing site. The Galbadian helicopter had 5% fuel left and the PSICOM helicopter had 30% fuel left. Balthier and Snow turned off the engines of their helicopters and everyone stepped out, yawning and stretching.

Barret: "Allright everybody, listen up! Cloud and I have a special something to catch, so just wait here." He and Cloud walked off to the entrance booth.

_~ "Everlasting" by Two Steps From Hell stops playing_

* * *

Balthier approached the guy behind the booth at the entrance.

Barret: "Hello. We're here to take a ship called the Shera. Is it available here in this place? I know it has to be because a friend of mine owned it, but now he's gone. We want ownership of the ship, now."

Employee: "Sorry, sir, but no one is allowed to own any aircraft here without permission by the owner, unless it is for emergencies."

Barret: "Well the owner of the ship I'm requesting is long gone, you know what I'm talking about?" Barret noticed keys behind the guy. "Look, just hand me the damn keys and we'll be off."

Employee: "Sorry, but rules are rules."

Barret: "Now you listen up, ya ass. This is an emergency and we are trying to save lives! The owner of the Shera would've wanted us to do whatever it takes to do that, and that includes getting the ship even without his damn permission! So just hand me the damn keys!"

The employee shook his head and refused.

Anger rose up in Barret. He slapped the employee hard with his gun-arm, knocking him down unconscious. His assistant ran to him quickly and checked him.

Barret: "Hey, lady? Can you hand me that gold key right there please? Pretty please?" He pointed at the key. The assistant nodded without hesitation and gave Barret the key.

Barret: "Thank you so much, ma'am!" Barret walked off to where the Shera was.

Cloud sighed and shook his head and followed Barret.

Cloud confronted the engineer, who was examining the Shera.

Cloud: "Excuse me. We want to take this ship off your hands, now…" Cloud stared at him with his cold, blue eyes.

Engineer: "The engines still need a couple of maintenance, but it won't be much of a problem. It's still flyable." He signed a slip on his clipboard, marking clearance for the Shera.

Cloud: "Thanks. Barret, get the others." Barret nodded and ran over to the entrance where the rest of the Warriors of Cosmos were waiting.

As they started walking towards the Shera, Barret went in front of the assistant employee.

Barret: "Hey, lady! Tell that son of a bitch to brush his teeth too! His breath needs cleanin'!" Barret laughed hysterically in a mocking kind of way and continued to the Shera.

* * *

Zidane: "Whoa….that is huge!" He stared at the Shera in awe.

Serah: "That is so beautiful…" She admired the ship's structure and shape.

Snow: "Now, I wouldn't know how to pilot one like that." He chuckled and rubbed his head as he stepped on the ramp leading to the interior of the Shera.

Everyone was murmuring to one another about the Shera, mostly because of its size and its ability of not requiring gasoline.

Squall and Claire met up as everyone else went in the ship and explored around, Barret giving a tour as well.

Claire: "Hmph. Well, well, 'Schoolboy', looks like you got some information on your hands. What did you get?" She held up her blue sphere and looked at the teenaged soldier/student.

Squall chuckled at her words and shook his head. "I acquired some classified info about our Focuses. Only I received the info. No one else did. The sphere was speaking to me in my head. That's how we came to rescue you and the others."

Claire looked down and nodded. "Huh. This sphere showed images. Everyone who was with me saw them. It showed….different parts of the world, including the world where you live, and the one where I live, Gran Pulse." Claire remembered that Cocoon showed up as one of the images.

Squall: "Sergeant Farron, do you think that our Focus…." He paused. "…..is to…."

Claire looked at Squall with serious eyes. She nodded slowly and they both looked at each other with serious faces. The ramp retracted to close as they entered the Shera. Both of them were concerned about what their Focus was…..


	21. Mission Overview

**Chapter 19: Mission Overview **

_=BGM: "Assault (Armory theme)" by SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs Soundtrack=_

After a short tour of the Shera, Claire and Squall stood in the front of the briefing room. Half of the entire Warriors sat in the chairs around the table while the other half stood up against the wall. Claire and Squall held up their blue spheres as everyone gave full attention.

Claire: "We have a mission. A Focus. And to complete our Focus, we'll have to work together on this one."

Squall: "All of us have the same Focus…." He made eye contact with every single person in the room.

Everyone murmured to each other, surprised. Every person had a certain Focus to complete. No two or more persons have the same Focus. It wasn't usually like that.

Claire: "Our Focus is…." She paused for a moment to raise everyone's attention. "…..to protect this world. And to protect this world…..we have to destroy the most ruling organizations in specific parts of certain regions."

Everyone looked at each other, curious about why they have to take down a whole government, army, business, organization, etc.

Yuna: "Excuse me, Ms. Farron? Does New Yevon count as one to destroy?"

Claire: "Probably. It depends what they do and how they rule the people of their region." She looked at everyone else.

Squall: "This is how we're gonna do it: all SeeD members….." Zell and Selphie looked at each other as Squall was referring to them. "…..will deploy with me to Balamb. We have to let SeeD and our fellow teachers & classmates know about this situation." Zell smiled in excitement as Selphie looked down in concern.

Squall: "Now, if you're from a different region, I suggest you gather up anyone who lives there and embark that journey to complete your tasks. We Warriors of Cosmos triumph, sometimes we are defeated. But we will not tolerate FAILURE. Does everyone understand?" Without turning his head and only with his eyes, he looked at every single person in the briefing room.

Claire: "Let me remind you that we are the MOST WANTED people in this world right now. We're threats to the people. We're a danger to the entire world. We're being searched as I speak. We must put an end to this by bringing enough powerful resources that can help us and weaken whoever is causing the L'Cie purge. Now….you're dismissed."

Everyone nodded and got together with the right people, particularly from the region they're from.

* * *

_FF VII roster_

After hearing the locations Squall has given him, Cloud went to Barret, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, and Vince.

Cloud: "Hm. We'll go in this order: Nibelhiem, Temple of the Ancients, and…..Midgar…." He sighed as Midgar came to his mind. He, Barret, and Tifa never liked Midgar. It was a city of abuse. A city abusing Mako energy.

Tifa: "Yes! Nibelhiem! Cloud, our home! But…..why Midgar? I don't want to go back there…." She was worried.

Cloud: "Don't worry. We'll find…a way…" He hugged Tifa and he sighed sadly.

Barret: "Well, we better get a move on." Barret walked to the equipment room to get ammo for his gun-arm and grab a few healing potions.

Yuffie: "I wish I went back to Wutai. I don't know how they would feel about….this." She looked down at her L'Cie brand on her right leg.

Aerith: "I'm sure they won't hurt you. You are one of their people. And I'm the last Ancient there is on this universe." She chuckled and smiled.

Zack shook his head, turned around to face away from the others, and sighed. He wasn't feeling up for the mission. He was happy about his eidolon car, but he was still unhappy and a little upset about Aerith. Zack looked at Aerith and thought to himself, "Hm…maybe it was a good choice for her to leave me. Acting all happy like it was okay. Oh well. Zack, you'll die twice…."

Zack sighed and looked up to see Aya walking to him. "Hey."

Aya smiled. "Hi, Zack. I want to give you this…." She handed Zack a handgun inside a belt holster.

Zack: "What's this for?" He took the handgun and looked at it. It was a Walther P99. It had a black body and the top slide was silver.

Aya: "For keeping me safe. I have more guns in my inventory. Oh, here you go…." she handed Zack a black tube. "It's a silencer. You know, for silent take downs." She winked at Zack before going to the break room and grabbing a cup of coffee.

Zack chuckled and screwed on the silencer to the barrel of the P99. Zack cocked the slide and aimed down the iron sight at the floor.

Claire: "Nice gun."

Zack looked up to see Claire. He smiled and chuckled. "Oh. It was from that woman with the blonde hair. Aya, I think that was her name. It's a gift from her." He put the silenced P99 in the holster and wrapped it around his waist.

Claire smirked and turned around to go to the cockpit where Balthier was. "Good luck, Zack."

Zack followed Claire into the cockpit where Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, and Aerith were.

Barret: "….Yes, Nibelhiem. The coordinates are…." He gave Balthier the location to Nibelhiem, where their first mission will begin.

* * *

Claire thought to herself, "_Guardian Corps…..what will all of you do with me if you see me as a L'Cie again_?"


	22. A New Journey

**Chapter 20: A New Journey**

_=BGM: "After the Fall" by Two Steps From Hell=_

Balthier set destination to Nibelhiem, the hometown of Cloud and Tifa. Cloud's group would be dropped off. From Nibelhiem, they will travel and complete their mission.

As Balthier flew the Shera, the 11:00 AM sunlight lit the entire land below. A few people came to the cockpit to see the beautiful view of the Gaia part of the world.

Some of the others went outside on the deck to see more of Gaia. The clouds in the skies passed them like airplanes. Birds flew across trees and skies in a "V" formation.

The wind pushed against the people on the deck. It brushed their hair back and their clothes were flapping with the wind's direction. It was a hot summer day with moderate wind breeze.

Mountains and canyons were seen from a distance. Clouds surrounded the mountain. Mount Gagazet could be seen over 70 miles away to the west. The bright golden sunlight and the bright ocean blue skies is what kept everyone alive and fearless. It was the feeling of peace.

* * *

Balthier finally arrived in front of Nibelhiem. He landed in front of a trail and released the ramp.

Squall: "Barret, take this. Call us in when your mission is done." He handed Barret a walkie-talkie radio.

Barret nodded and clipped the radio on his pants. "Allright, it's showtime…."


	23. Back In Town

**Author's Note: (Okay I'm not very good with characters. All I'm doing is typing out what comes to my random imagination, so don't complain. It's better than nothing.)**

**Chapter 21: Back In Town**

_=BGM: "Wandering on a Sunny Afternoon" by Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core Soundtrack=_

_Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Vince, Zack_

Cloud and Tifa were the first to enter Nibelhiem. The other friends followed them.

Cloud: "It's good to finally be home again. Teef, I'll meet you at my house?"

Tifa: "Sure, babe." She winked at Cloud, then both of them ran off to their houses.

Barret: "Aaaahhh family. They do realize we're still on a mission. Now….our useful resource was supposed to be here in Nibelhiem."

Yuffie: "I'm not going back to the reactor in the outskirts. That place creeps me out!"

Aerith: "I'll look in the village at the other side of this town."

Vince: "After you're done, let's meet up at the Mansion. That place looks damn suspicious enough to hold something." He transformed into vampire mode and flew off.

Everyone, except for Cloud & Tifa, went off to do their business. Zack was free to either do his own business and search for something, or just sit around and wait. Zack sighed and walked in the town. He passed the water wall. Zack looked to his right and saw Cloud talking to his parents at the front door.

* * *

Mrs. Strife: "Who is that? The one with the same sword as you." Cloud's mother pointed at Zack.

Cloud turned around and motioned Zack to come to him. "Mom, meet Zack. He is my best friend. We've been best buds since we met at SOLDIER." Cloud patted Zack's shoulder.

Mrs. Strife smiled and held out her hand to Zack. "Hello, Zack. It's nice to finally meet you. Cloud has been telling me all about you. He says you are a skilled and very professional soldier."

Zack shook her hand gently. "It's nice to meet you too, ma'am. Well….being in SOLDIER is tough, but not that bad."

Mrs. Strife chuckled and smiled. "Cloud informed me that you guys have some kind of mission? So I'll leave you guys up to it. Be safe!" She waved and closed the door.

Cloud: "Zack?"

Zack: "Hm?"

Cloud: "What was that?"

Zack: "What."

Cloud: "You didn't look a bit happy. You've been too quiet lately. Are you okay?" Cloud looked at Zack suspiciously as they both walked to Tifa's house.

Zack: "I'm…fine, Cloud. I'm fine."

Cloud: "It doesn't look like you're fine. Zack…..I'm worried about you…."

Zack: "Cloud, I'm fine, okay?" Zack patted Cloud's head and began walking to the Mansion.

Tifa came out of her door and smiled at Cloud. They held hands and ran off to Cloud's house for quality time with each other.

* * *

After about half an hour later, everyone met up at the gate in front of the Mansion.

Barret: "Okay, 'ladies', listen up. You'll never know what to expect in that house of horror. I don't know what the hell is in there, and I don't give a damn, but we're here for a reason. Look for anything suspicious that can be of use. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and pulled out their weapons, except Tifa since she fights unarmed.

Barret: "Allright, let's do this shit."

* * *

_=BGM: Nibelhiem Mansion music in Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core=_

Cloud opened the front double doors slowly. The doors made a creaking sound. Cloud stepped in first before the others stepped in.

Cloud: "Yuffie, Aerith, and Vince, go up ahead. Zack, Tifa, and Barret, come with me to the 2nd floor."

**Zack's Point of View Narration**

I walked up the left side of the stairs. I walked down the hall with my Buster Sword in hands. I was about to enter the door to my left when I realized that I was on close quarters. I smirked and put my Buster Sword on the magnet on the back of my black combat uniform. I pulled out my silenced P99 from my holster and pointed it at the door.

With my silenced pistol held with my right hand, I open the door and quickly raise the gun. Nothing in this room…..

I walk to the other room across from me. I look to my right to see Cloud and Barret checking other rooms. I open the door in front of me and breach the room with my gun raised. Still nothing. It was too quiet in this Mansion.

I walked to the hidden staircase in the hall where Barret, cloud, and Tifa were.

Me: "Guys. Down here." I waved at them to come with me. We walked down the dark staircase and ended up in an underground basement.

Cloud: "Vince, this is where we found you." He chuckled and Vince said nothing. I shrugged and we continued walking.

Suddenly, sounds were heard from the right. Everyone turned around and got in their battle stance. I immediately raised my gun and aimed at what I saw coming.

I pulled the trigger and fired silenced shots. I shot down…..2 bats. I sighed in relief and continued to walk to the door leading to the secret lab/office.

* * *

**Normal Point of View Narration**

Everyone entered the lab. Cloud and Tifa started searching the tables for anything useful. There were papers and books scattered everywhere on the floor. The two Mako tanks where Zack & Cloud were once stored for 4 years was now shut down. It was quiet in the lab.

Cloud walked towards the office with his Fusion Sword in hand. Zack noticed and followed Cloud. Zack held his gun with 2 hands and prepared to aim as they entered the office.

Suddenly, a very long sword popped out of nowhere and was held at Cloud's neck. Cloud stepped back and held his Fusion Sword in front of him.

Cloud: "Whoa!" Everyone looked in his direction and started running to Zack and Cloud. Cloud noticed the very…very….long sword.

A man dressed in black and silver shoulder armor stepped out behind the corner and pointed his sword at Cloud. His blue-green eyes glare at Cloud and his friends.

Everyone gasped at the sight of…..

Cloud: "SEPHIROTH!?" Cloud stared at Sephiroth. He was confused. "What are you doing here!? I thought I defeated you from 13th Cycle-"

Sephiroth: "Hmph. Infinite lives, you could say." Sephiroth lowered his Masuname. Everyone else put their weapons away but Zack. He still held on to his gun.

Zack: "I don't believe it….I saw you die…..down there…." Zack stared at Sephiroth with wide eyes.

Sephiroth: "Hmph. I feel that all of you are on some mission, correct? L'Cie, I suppose…." Sephiroth noticed the L'Cie brand on Cloud's right bicep.

Tifa: "We don't trust you." Tifa glared at Sephiroth with her red/brown, fury eyes.

Barret: "After trying to fucking kill us and destroy the whole damn world? I don't think so!"

Sephiroth looked down at the floor, then back up at them. "The past is the past. Right now, your survival is the most important matter. I am willing to help you and your other….comrades. I promise you no harm."

Cloud gave Sephiroth an "Hm…I'm not sure" look. He turned to look at his friends. They all shrugged and nodded. Cloud looked at Zack. Zack didn't nod. He stayed silent.

Cloud: "Fine. We have a deal. Keep your promise."

Sephiroth smirked and summoned his Masuname away. "A little sphere tells me that Midgar is the last place you need to be in to complete the Focus." Sephiroth paused for a moment, then continued. "But first….you need to grab the holy material in the Temple of the Ancients. And we'll need a special person to acquire it….." Sephiroth looked at the girl who he once killed, Aerith. "My apologies to you…"

Cloud: "So that would be it? What about Midgar? What's the cause there?"

Sephiroth: "SOLDIER had a war going with Shinra Incorporate. Shinra is now abusing the Mako energy and it is a threat to the Gaia region. We need to stop them, but more power will come along. Now….I know someone who can be of greater help."

Barret: "The more help, the damn better and easier this whole shit will be."

Zack: "Wait…..who?"

Sephiroth gave a dirty smirked at his fellow SOLDIER comrade. "You'll see….."


	24. An Ancient Journey

**Chapter 22: An Ancient Prayer**

Barret called in Balthier with the walkie-talkie. Balthier arrived and landed for their extraction. Once Cloud and his friend swere inside, the Warriors gasped at the sight of Sephiroth. Sephiroth stood there and looked at every person in the Shera.

Cloud: "It's okay! Sephiroth promises us no harm. He's on our side." Everyone nodded slowly, still confused.

Barret went to the cockpit and told Balthier their next destination. "The Temple of the Ancients. It should be northeast from here." Balthier nodded and took off at once.

((()))

_=BGM: "The Ancients" by Two Steps From Hell=_

_Zack, Cloud, Barret, Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie, Vince, Sephiroth_

They walked down the Forgotten Forest. The Temple of the Ancients was now deserted due to the Jenova incident. The Forest was deserted as well, so Zack and everyone else didn't need their weapons out.

Aerith led the way up the steps of the pyramid. The entrance was at the top where it led down to the core of the Temple. As they reached the top, they were now high above the ground at 1000 feet. The clouds flew above their heads like birds. The blue skies were still visible through all the dark clouds. Only little sunlight shone through.

Everyone made their way through the Temple. As Zack looked around, he saw many statues and glyphs on walls.

Zack said to himself, "So this is where the Ancients….Aerith…..go to pray?" He looked carefully at each foreign object and examined statues. Nothing suspicious to him.

The corridors were lit orange. It was dark in the entire Temple, but it was lit with fires only. Aerith led them all the way to the core, where the blue altar was…..where she died by Sephiroth's sword.

Sephiroth sighed and said to Aerith, "I…am very sorry."

Aerith smiled and went up to the altar. "It's fine."

Zack glared behind Aerith's back. Zack thought to himself, "She's still acting so damn happy about everything! It annoys me…." Zack shook his head and put his hands on his hips, waiting for Aerith's ritual to end.

Aerith got on her knees and started her prayer, praying for the world's fate and the holy magic material.

Sephiroth turned his head to the right to look at Zack. Zack looked up at him. Zack smiled slightly and nodded once.

Zack: "It's good to finally be working with you, sir."

Sephiroth chuckled slightly. "Hmph, indeed, it is an honour." He turned to watch Aerith.

((()))

Aerith opened her green eyes and looked up. She put her hands out to catch a holy material from the ceiling. She inserted the holy material in her chest and she looked at Sephiroth.

Aerith: "It's done."

Sephiroth: "Let's go then."

Aerith led them out of the Temple and out of the Forgotten Forest back to the Shera.

Once inside the Shera, Zack went up to Sephiroth. "Sir? You said you know someone who can help. Who is it?"

Sephiroth: "We….are going there now." He smirked and went to the briefing room.

Zack sighed and rubbed his head. He shrugged and went to the armory to explore some weapons.

Zack: "I wonder who it is….hmm…"


	25. An Old Foe

**Chapter 23: An Old Foe**

Sephiroth told Balthier where to go. He took immediate action and set destination to a place where Zack recognized easily. It was a place where Director Lazard died. It was where his final battle was….with…..Genesis.

Zack didn't like him much. He was some "woman" who believes in the LOVELESS prophecies and wants to destroy the world with him. Zack smirked at the thought of defeating him that night. Zack shook his head and reloaded his silenced P99 and made sure his Buster Sword was intact. He put 3 Hi-potions in his pocket and 1 Phoenix Down on his upper pocket.

Sephiroth: "Only Zack and I will go. The rest of you stay here." Cloud nodded and he went to the break room.

Zack: "I wonder who it is."

Sephiroth smirked as both of them walked down the ramp and into the caverns. "You'll see for yourself….."

((()))

Zack looked at the sky. It was a dark, starry night. It looked exactly how it was that one night before he confronted Genesis. Zack walked into the entrance of the caverns and turned left.

Sephiroth: "Wait. You go up ahead. I sense something….." He turned around and closed his eyes.

Zack suspected something was wrong, but he accepted and walked ahead. "Allright then."

Zack turned right to enter the caverns complex. His widened when he saw what he couldn't believe he saw: he saw a red-haired man in a red suit with his back facing Zack. The man turned around with his arms crossed and he gave Zack a dirty smirk.

Zack: "Genesis!?"

Genesis laughed like he always did. "Zack Fair! Welcome back, Puppy."

Zack: "What the hell are you doing here!? I thought I killed you!" He glared at his old enemy.

Genesis put his arms to the side and started taking a few steps towards Zack. "Well, I only live twice, as they say." He then pulled out a brown book…

Zack: "Cut the bullshit! That stupid LOVELESS shit does fucking nothing! It's nothing but some fake fantasy lies!"

Genesis looked up at Zack and gave him a dirty smirk. "I see we are still at war, my fellow comrade…it would be nice to start round #2." He laughed and summoned out his Grim Reaper army.

Zack said to himself, "You gotta be fucking kidding me….."

Genesis ran under an archway to another area that had a blue portal. "I'll see you there…..if you survive!" He laughed and ran away.

Zack chuckled to himself and smiled. "This guy….he never stops, does he?" He hid behind the rocks that were on the ground to use as cover and pulled out his silenced P99.

Zack, while smiling: "Here we go."

((()))

_=BGM: "Dread Shot (Heroes)" by Goldeneye 007 Wii Soundtrack=_

Zack peeked out and fired 4 silenced shots at a Grim Reaper. It screeched and faded away. Zack counted 5 Grims left. Zack shook his head while smiling and, while crouching with his back against the rocks, snuck to the left side of the rocks and peeked out. He aimed down his iron sights at a Grim. He shot it with a single headshot, taking it down in an instant.

Zack stood up and sprayed 5 bullets into one Grim, and 6 into another. Zack noticed 2 more Grims. Zack ducked when the Grim Reapers casted their spells. The spells hit the rocks. Zack reloaded his 16-round Walther P99 and stood up. He ran around the rocks and started running towards the 2 Grim Reapers. He ran around them, shooting repeatedly at them to kill them.

Zack: "Next go round." Zack ran to the next area where the blue portal was. Zack saw 3 Grim Reapers spawn in front of him. He aimed at their heads and successfully did 3 headshots, taking them out in a flash.

Zack chuckled to himself and sprinted into the blue portal, taking him to the battle zone.


	26. Round 2

**Chapter 24: Round 2 **

Zack appeared in the dark rocky area. He saw Genesis standing in the middle of the platform. He shook his head and walked towards Genesis while smiling. Genesis turned around to look at Zack. He laughed.

Genesis: "Well, Puppy, it looks like you've been a bad one! Why can't you be a good boy and die?" He suddenly took out his long red sword and attempted to slash Zack. Zack rolled out of the way and he smirked at Genesis.

Zack: "This time, it will be 2 times in a row." He smiled and holstered his P99. He pulled out his Buster Sword and got in his battle stance.

Genesis: "Then, let the fight begin!"

((()))

_=BGM: "SOLDIER Battle" by Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core Soundtrack=_

**Zack-[ACTIVATING COMBAT MODE]**

Zack ran up to Genesis and slashed at him with his Buster Sword repeatedly. Genesis blocked all of them and jumped over Zack. Zack rolled forward and rolled to the side to dodge Genesis' forward slash.

The two SOLDIERs circled around the arena, staring each other down. Genesis attempted to lunge forward to poke Zack. Zack knocked the sword out of the way and kicked Genesis in the gut. Zack took this chance to take his Buster Sword back and slam it into Genesis, (*Vital Slash*). Genesis did a 2-slash combo at Zack.

Genesis, after slashing Zack: "Don't give up so easily, Puppy!"

Zack: "I never do." Zack spun around once and slammed his Buster Sword into the ground to send a blue beam hitting Genesis, (*Blade Beam*).

Genesis retaliated by doing 5 quick slashes at Zack, the final slash sending him flying into the air. Zack hit the ground. He got up and put his sword in front for defense.

Zack: "Is that all that you still got?" Zack ran up to Genesis and jumped over him. As he landed behind him back-to-back, Zack put his Buster Sword under his arm to backward-stab Genesis.

Genesis whimpered and pulled away from Zack's pointed end of the Buster Sword. Genesis growled and his eyes glowed red. He charged his powers up. He forced all his powers at Zack, dealing severe damage to him, (*Apocalypse*).

Zack was on the ground, weak. He pulled out a Hi-potion and drank it before getting back up and regaining strength. Genesis charged at him, and Zack jumped over him. As Zack was above Genesis' head, he pointed the sword at his head, charged to him to poke his head, then front flipped to slam the Buster Sword down at Genesis, (*Braver*).

Genesis was down on the ground. Zack raised the Buster Sword and slammed it down to the ground. Genesis rolled out of the way, causing Zack to miss and get his sword stuck.

Zack dived forward and got up to turn around. Genesis smirked and pulled the Buster Sword out of the ground and threw it to Zack. Zack caught the hilt and got in battle stance.

Genesis: "How long can you keep this up!?"

Zack gave Genesis a dirty smirk. "As long as it takes to beat your ass down." Zack closed his eyes and lined up Angeal in his Digital Mind Wave. [POWER SURGE]

Zack's fists glowed orange. Zack dashed around to Genesis' back and punched him 10 times. Genesis turned around to counter back, but Zack moved behind him to deliver another 10 punches, along with a kick. Genesis staggered forward from Zack's kick. Zack delivered one huge blow to Genesis' face, (*Rush Assault*).

Genesis was on the floor, panting. Zack walked up to him.

Zack: "Now, do you give up?"

Genesis glared at Zack and attempted to slash at him. Zack dodged out of the way and slashed Genesis on the side. Zack casted (*Haste*) on himself to move faster. He ran behind Genesis in a split second and slashed repeatedly at Genesis' back. Genesis was now on the ground. He had blood on his back and his face. His red suit was now torn up.

Zack looked down at Genesis. Zack felt like actually killing him. [MODULATING PHASE] Zack lined up Sephiroth in his Digital Mind Wave. [POWER SURGE] Zack jumped up and down, hitting Genesis with his Buster Sword repeatedly 20 times while Genesis was lying on the ground, out of commission, (*Octaslash*).

Before Zack can do the last hit of (*Octaslash*), a long Masuname sword blocked Zack's Buster Sword. Zack looked up to see Sephiroth standing there. Zack stepped back.

Sephiroth: "Enough!"

Genesis got up slowly and used a force push to send Zack flying back, hitting his head on a rock and knocking him unconscious.

Genesis: "So..y-you're…a-against me t-too…I see….." Blood came out of his mouth due to his hits on his stomach from Zack.

Sephiroth: "All we wanted was your help. But yet, you act like the coward you are and chose to fight a worthless fight…"

_~ "SOLDIER Battle" stops playing_

((()))

_=BGM: "The Face of Lost Pride" by Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core Soundtrack_

Genesis hesitated before coming at Sephiroth with his long, red sword raised. Sephiroth dashed behind him, causing Genesis to fall forward to the ground. Sephiroth chuckled.

Genesis got up and growled at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: "Ah.…who's the Shinra Lapdog now?"

Genesis growled and slashed repeatedly at Sephiroth. Sephiroth blocked every single one of them. They were fighting at a very fast pace. Sephiroth did a back flip and sent 5 white energy waves at Genesis, sending him flying back and damaging him.

Genesis summoned Fire-elemented projectiles to Sephiroth. Sephiroth blocked them as each one came within 5 feet in front of him. Genesis took an advantage to run behind Sephiroth, but he jumped forward to front flip and summoned purple energy orbs at Genesis, damaging him.

Genesis growled in anger and ran towards Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: "Cut….vanish!" Raised his Masuname and waved it around 5 times, landing 5 consecutive blows to Genesis and sending him flying to the ground again, (*Octaslash*)

Genesis stayed down on the ground, panting. His long red sword was lying beside him. Sephiroth walked up to him, still holding his Masuname. "Do you give up now? Can you help us out?"

_~"The Face of Lost Pride" stops playing_

Genesis glared at Sephiroth for a moment, then nodded. Sephiroth held out a hand to help Genesis up. Genesis picked up his red sword and holstered it.

Sephiroth pointed at Zack, who was still unconscious. "Carry him and follow me. That's an order, Rhapsodos." He began to walk back to the Shera.

Genesis groaned and stared at Zack for a moment. He shook his head and picked up his unconscious comrade/maybe former enemy and carried him, following Sephiroth and being introduced to the Shera.


	27. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 25: Home Sweet Home**

As Sephiroth led Genesis to the Shera, he showed Genesis to the infirmary and laid Zack down on a bed. Sephiroth gave Genesis a tour of the Shera and introduced him to everyone. Cloud and Tifa sighed and shook their heads as they saw their former enemy in the torn, red suit.

((()))

_Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, Paine_

Tidus went up to the cockpit to speak with Balthier.

Tidus: "Hey, Claire told me that me and my people are going next. We have to go to the Spira region."

Balthier: "Specific location?"

Tidus: "Besaid Island." He smiled as Balthier set off for Besaid.

Tidus walked out of the cockpit and Yuna came up to him.

Yuna: "Where are we going?"

Tidus: "….Home. We're going home. For the mission though." He smiled as Yuna smiled and hugged him.

Yuna: "I hope everything will be okay."

Tidus: "Trust me, Yuna. Trust me. I'm sure everyone in Besaid will understand….."

He and Yuna went up to the quarters to get a good night's sleep.

((()))

_=BGM: "Besaid Island" from Final Fantasy X=_

_*plays for the rest of this chapter_

Tidus & Yuna woke up the next morning to find the Shera parked in front of the shore of Besaid Island. Yuna smiled and immediately walked down the ramp, setting foot on the beach sand. She noticed the beach was empty.

Tidus stretched and yawned. "Home, sweet home."

Yuna: "Yes.…this is our home." She started walking to the trail that led to the waterfall.

Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, and Paine followed behind Tidus. Tidus looked at Wakka with a worried face. Wakka & Lulu looked at Tidus.

Wakka: "What's wrong?"

Lulu: "Something bothering you?"

Tidus: "What if they don't accept her anymore because of us being L'Cies?" He looked at the L'Cie brand on his left shoulder.

Wakka: "Don't worry about a thing, ya? The people here are very civil people. I'm sure they'll understand."

Lulu: "Besaid is a peaceful island with peaceful people. There are absolutely no fiends here at all too. Just tell them what happened to us."

Tidus nodded and they followed Yuna across the waterfall cliffs and down trails filled with rocks. The bright 9:00 AM sunlight lit the entire Besaid forest. Everything was quite beautiful. Flowers, plants, waterfalls, birds, and palm trees everywhere. Besaid was paradise.

They finally arrived at the village. The villagers gasped in surprise and went inside their huts to get their friends & family. Yuna can hear them yelling "The High Summoner is here!"

Yuna took a deep breathe and exhaled. "Everyone….I have a very important message to all of you…..and it will make you panic. I hope all of you will understand….."

The villagers murmured and continued to listen to what Yuna was about to tell them.

Yuna turned around to reveal her L'Cie brand on her back. Everyone gasped and stayed silent. Tidus saw that Yuna was almost about to cry. Yuna held in her tears and turned around tof ace the villagers.

Yuna: "My friends and I were purged into L'Cie not long ago…and we are trying to find a way to end it. Yes, I know all of you are scared of me being one, but I just want all of you to understand….we'll do whatever we can to put it an end to this L'Cie curse, and we will be back to normal. I promise. I am the High Summoner of this island…..and I will not let you down."

The villagers looked at each other, whispering to each other. After a long moment, everyone looked at Yuna and nodded.

Yuna: "Thank you very much…." She sniffled and tried her best to smile through her tears.

Lulu stepped forward. "Now, we would like to enter the temple. We have something important that can help us."

Wakka: "It can benefit us for our Focus. I guarantee you, ya?"

Tidus: "Anything to put an end to this curse once and for all!" He raised his fist high in the air.

The villagers raised their fists as well, clapped for applause, and yelled in motivation. They cleared the grounds to make an open pathway for the 6 L'Cie to make their way to the Besaid Temple ahead. Wakka smiled and shook hands with his Aurochs blitzball team as he made his way through.

Yuna: "Thank you….thank you all." She wiped her tears and entered the temple.

((()))

Since Yuna chose not to be a follower of New Yevon anymore, she didn't bother to do the New Yevon prayer to gain access to the temple underground. Yuna, Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu stepped onto the platform. Rikku and Paine stepped forward….

Lulu: "Uh-uh. You two, out. Only the ones who know the summoners at heart are allowed to enter."

Rikku and Paine groaned and waited in the front temple.

The 4 of them reached the Cloister of Trials. Since Tidus already passed it when it was his first time here, they simply walked passed it all and onto the temple where Yuna learned to become a summoner.

Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu waited at the steps as Yuna walked up the steps and entered the temple.

((()))

Yuna walked to the middle and summoned out her staff. She bowed, closed her eyes, and did the dance to call out to Valefor's spirit.

Yuna: "Guide me in this quest, and forever the people in The Calm will rest…"


	28. In the Wrong Path

**Chapter 26: In the Wrong Path**

Tidus, Wakka, Rikku, Paine, Lulu, and Yuna came back to the Shera. Yuna had a blue sphere in her hand.

Yuna: "I watched the video on this sphere. It shows a video of Kilika Temple. There may be something there too."

Tidus: "Then let's get to it." He went to Balthier to tell him to fly to Kilika Island. Balthier set destination for Kilika.

((()))

_=BGM: "Kilika" by Final Fantasy X-2 Soundtrack=_

Balthier parked the Shera at the docks in front of Kilika village. Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, and Paine walked down the ramp and set foot on the walk ways. Yuna led her friends through the village.

The villagers stopped from whatever they were doing and waved at Yuna and her friends. Yuna smiled and nodded in response. Tidus and the others waved back. Kids were running around playing with each other around huts and walkways.

The bright 9:30 AM morning sunshine made the scenery of Kilika village just as beautiful as Besaid. Flowers, cookery, ships, fruits, everything.

A dog ran up to Yuna and barked at her. He licked her hand in affection. Yuna chuckled and petted him.

Yuna: "Good boy."

Tidus was walking behind Yuna. She was wearing her original summoner uniform, not her gunner clothes found in her dressphere grid. But her upper back was exposed, where the L'Cie brand was visible. Tidus walked closer behind Yuna to try and hide the brand.

Rikku: "Doesn't the Youth League reside here in Kilika?"

Paine: "Yeah…..and they're a bit strict. I might have a bad feeling about this….." Paine crossed her arms as she walked with her companions.

Wakka: "Whatever happens, the Shera is over at the docks."

((()))

_~ "Kilika" still plays_

Yuna and her friends were granted access to the Kilika jungle and the temple. Rikku walked in front of Yuna.

Rikku: "This jungle is dangerous, Yunie! I'll protect ya!" She pulled out her daggers and kept looking to her left & right, looking for any fiends, especially the big mighty Ochu.

Rikku led Yuna and her friends through the jungle. She knew it very well than Yuna or Paine could. She loved sphere hunting and that is what she does everyday.

They finally made their way up to Kilika temple. They were greeted by a few guards and the Youth League leader, Nooj.

Nooj: "Yuna! It is a pleasure to see you again!" He shook her hand gently and smiled through his spectacles. "How can I help you?"

Yuna: "We're here to go to the temple. It is holding something important that could help us."

Nooj: "Hmm…..may I ask what the situation is?" He looked at her curiously.

Yuna: "I can't….." She paused. "…..I just want to get it over with already."

Nooj signaled the guards ahead. He looked at Yuna and her friends, then sighed. "Fine. As you wish. Make it quick."

Yuna nodded and led her friends up the steps and into the Kilika temple.

Rikku: "Damn. That Nooj guy really is strict. He questioned about our business!"

Paine: "Exactly. I don't like going here much."

Yuna reached the door to the eidolon temple. "All of you can wait here. I'll go in by myself."

Tidus nodded and watched her walk up the steps and into the eidolon chamber, where Yuna received Ifrit as her 2nd eidolon. He sat on the floor, thinking to himself. "Yuna….be careful. I love you….." He sighed and waited.

_~ "Kilika" stops playing_

((()))

Yuna came out with a red sphere in her hand. She smiled and nodded at Lulu. Lulu smiled and led her out of the temple. They came to the area where Nooj and his guards were.

Yuna held up the red video sphere. "Here it is."

Nooj: "Splendid. Now, you may leave at once. We're on protocol when it comes to the temple. You, Rikku, and Paine should know that by now."

Yuna nodded and smiled before turning around. As she turned around, Nooj spotted the L'Cie brand on her upper back. His eyes widened and he stared at Yuna as she took a few steps forward, fleeing from him.

Nooj: "STOP THEM! THEY ARE L'CIE!"

((()))

_=BGM: "Death Came Early That Year" by Two Steps From Hell=_

Tidus grabbed Yuna by the arm and ran with her down the steps.

Wakka: "Tidus, Yuna, go!"

Lulu: "Just run to the Shera! Don't worry about us! Just go!" She casted (*Thundaga*) spells at the guards in the area before they could pull the trigger on their guns.

Paine summoned out her sword and Rikku held up her daggers.

Paine saw about 50 Youth League soldiers run down the steps from the temple.

Paine: "We're outnumbered! To the Shera, let's go!" Holding her sword in her right hand, she turned around and ran down the steps to the jungle. Wakka, Lulu, and Rikku followed, fleeing from the 50+ Youth League troops.

Tidus and Yuna panted heavily as they ran through tight trees and trails. Trees and hanging plants from above obscured their field of vision. They heard gunshots behind them. Bullets hit the trees near them. Yuna screamed as she heard the gunfire. Tidus covered her head with his arm and continued leading her through the jungle.

Paine was about 40 feet behind them. Wakka, Rikku, and Lulu were right behind her. They could hear many footsteps not far from behind.

Wakka: "Shit! They're gaining on us!"

Yuna suddenly tripped over a rock stuck in the dirt trail. She fell to the floor. Tidus quickly picked her up by the arm and continued running with her.

Yuna: "Tidus, I c-can't….." She gasped for air.

Tidus: "Come on, we gotta go!"

Suddenly, a Youth League landed in front of them with a melee weapon in hand. Tidus shoved him to the ground and continued running forward with Yuna at his side.

Before the Youth League troop could get up, Paine sliced him in half with her samurai sword and continued running. They all turned around many curves and corners, finding their way through the woods. The trees flew past their vision as they ran as fast as they could.

They finally reached the gates and ran down the steps to the walkways in the village.

Tidus carried Yuna in his arms as she lay in his arms, panting rapidly and gasping for air like as if she was struggling from a choke hold. Balthier opened the ramp for them to climb aboard.

3 Youth League troops appeared in the village and aimed their rifles at the Shera. They fired bullets at the ramp as it closed shut. Tidus, Yuna, and their friends made it out of there alive.

_~ "Death Came Early That Year" stops playing_

Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, and Paine sat down on the floor, panting rapidly as sweat dripped from their clothes. They shifted their eyes to Tidus & Yuna.

Yuna still lay in Tidus' arms. She put a hand to his cheek and looked into his ocean blue eyes. "Thank you, Tidus…." While still breathing rapidly, she reached up to kiss him in the lips passionately while closing her eyes.

Tidus closed his eyes and kissed her back repeatedly.

Wakka looked at Lulu, shrugged his shoulders, and shook his head. Lulu raised her eyebrows as she continued panting for air.


	29. A Dangerous Feeling Within

**Chapter 27: A Dangerous Feeling Within**

*30 minutes later, after recovering*

Yuna watched the red sphere. She looked at it closely and found something in it that frightened her very much. She stared at Tidus with worried eyes. Tears suddenly burst from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Tidus: "Yuna! What's wrong?" He came to her and wiped her tears.

Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, and Paine watched. Yuna continued to cry many tears as she looked up at Tidus.

Yuna: "T-the s-sphere…..we have t-to….g-go to….B-bevelle!" She cried even more. She did not like Bevelle for just 1 reason: Seymour Guado.

Tidus pressed her face against his chest and tried to comfort her. "Hey, I'm here to protect you. Me, Wakka, Lu, Rikku, and Paine. We even have all the other Warriors. I'll make sure nothing happens to you. I promise. I love you and I will keep my promise."

Yuna looked up at him with bloodshot eyes and nodded. "I hate….Seymour. He wanted to marry me and then….kill me. He hurts many people, Tidus!" She continued to cry.

Tidus sighed and took her to a private room so he can comfort her.

Rikku: "Poor Yunie….."

Lulu: "That Seymour bastard…..I want to slap him so hard."

Wakka shook his head. "I don't follow New Yevon as much now, but they are beginning to be a suspicion to the world, ya? I mean, Vegnagun? Seymour being evil? Who the hell plots that shit? I don't trust Bevelle anymore."

Paine: "All of this will pass soon enough. Let's just do what the sphere says and get it done." Paine walks to the armory to grab some supplies.

((()))

_=BGM: "Enigma" by Two Steps From Hell=_

After receiving a walkie-talkie radio from Balthier, Tidus led Yuna down the ramp and onto the long street of Bevelle. Balthier exited the Bevelle street and took off somewhere else. Tidus put one arm around Yuna as they walked down the long street in front of the enormous double doors. Bevelle was a huge kingdom. It was the worship please of New Yevon.

As they came up to the double doors, 2 New Yevon guards approached them. A machine search drone was nearby. One of the guards identified Yuna, so he granted them access.

Tidus stood behind Yuna to cover her upper back so no one would notice. They looked around and saw many buildings filled with people and hymns. The 12: 00 PM afternoon sunlight shone above Bevelle like a flashlight, bright and yellow, lighting up the beautiful religious city.

Yuna came up to the main temple and saw Maechster Mika.

Mika: "Yuna! Welcome back!" He smiled slightly as the other New Yevon priests and guards behind him move about the temple both 1st & 2nd floors.

Yuna: "Thank you….." She felt nervous and scared.

Mika: "What brings you here?"

Yuna: "Umm…..we…..need something, Down at the eidolon temple. We need it to help us on something."

Mika: "May I ask what this 'something's purpose is?" He stared at her curiously and spoke in his old, cold voice.

Tidus: "Umm, we're sphere hunters! Like always!" He gave a nervous smile.

Mika sensed that Tidus was lying, but he let them pass anyways. "Very well then, go on…." He moved out of the way for them so they can go to the transport platform.

Mika stared at Yuna for a moment as the platform took her to the Cloister of Trials. "Hmm…"

Paine: "Yuna, you go on ahead. I see an old pal of ours…." She winked and walked off.

Paine spotted Baralai just a few feet away. She scoffed and stared at him. He noticed her and waved. He walked over to her.

Baralai: "Well well well, what's up girl?" He smirked.

Paine: "Still being a leader of New Yevon? I'm sure the entire world hates you for doing this." She glared at him while looking at his face and his clothes, then back to his face.

Baralai: "Hey, I'm just doing what I believe is right. New Yevon is the rightful religion of Spira."

Paine: "But not the rest of the world….." She glared at him with her red eyes.

Baralai: "Look, I don't want our relationship to be ruined because of this, allright?"

Paine gave him a dirty, dark stare. "It has always been ruined." She slapped him across the face.

((()))

Yuna entered the eidolon chamber. She got on her knees and closed her eyes.

Yuna: "Tell me…..what is our purpose….in this curse? How do we triumph?" She heard a voice.

Yuna gasped as she heard what the eidolon's spirit told her what their Focus was…

((()))

Yuna walked out of the chamber quickly and went straight to Tidus. "We need to leave. Now!"

Tidus: "What's the big hurry?" He followed Yuna out of the temple. Wakka and Lulu gave each other a confused look as they followed.

Rikku: "Yunie,, what's wrong this time?" She followed.

Yuna did not answer. She just wanted to get out of that place, fast. The platform took them up to the main temple.

Yuna: "Tidus, get in front of me! I think he's here….." Tears started coming out of her eyes.

Tidus: "Who!?"

Yuna looked at him. "The one who I was going to marry…the one who hurts me….."

Tidus knew exactly who she was talking about. Without hesitation, Tidus walked into the main temple in front of Yuna. Wakka covered Yuna from behind. There were no guards in the main temple. Maechster Mika was nowhere to be found. There were only a couple of New Yevon priests present. Yuna walked slowly out of the temple and led her friends down the streets of Bevelle and to outside the main double doors to exit Bevelle.

((()))

_*High, up top at the balcony of the tallest building of Bevelle, overlooking the streets in front of Bevelle_

Mika: "Do you think they are L'Cie?" Mika asked as he stared down at the street where Yuna was escaping.

A cold, dark voice was heard. "Yes. Absolutely. I….can feel it. Send the guards. They are not allowed to escape!"

_*the camera moves behind a man with long, spider-like hair*_

Mika: "Right away, Seymour Guado."


	30. Targets

**Chapter 28: Targets**

_=BGM: "Freedom Army" by Two Steps From Hell=_

Tidus turned around to see Bevelle guards running towards them. They held guns and 3 machina drones were scouting with them.

Tidus: "Guards! Run!"

Everyone started running towards Macalania Woods as fast as they can. Paine was behind Yuna, Tidus was in front of Yuna. Rikku, Wakka, and Lulu ran around Yuna. Yuna was completely surrounded for protection. They took advantage from the long distance. They were too far for the guards' range.

They ran until they ran to an intersection. They ran forward to enter a blue-colored forest, Macalania Forest. They ran and ran as fast as they could. Bevelle guards ran behind them with their 3 machina drones.

Yuna gasped for air as she was getting exhausted from running. Tidus picked her up and carried her in his arms. He carried her as he ran around trees and ponds.

Wakka climbed up the transparent walkway and went in the treetops. A Bevelle aimed his gun at Wakka and fired. Wakka kept running along the trees to evade the bullets. He climbed every brasnch. He eventually climbed down a small tree and jumped down to the ground, continuing to run & evade the guards.

A machine drone attempted to fire at Rikku & Lulu. Its bullets missed since they were running behind many trees.

Rikku suddenly tripped and fell. Lulu didn't notice. Rikku got up and turned around, only to see the drone in front of her face. Her green eyes widened as she saw its turret rotate for start-up. Then, a sword appeared out of nowhere and slashed the drone into pieces.

Paine held her sword with her right hand and helped Rikku up with her left hand. They both continued to catch up with the others.

Yuna heard the eidolon's voice in her head. _"Go left."_

Without hesitation, she told Tidus to start running left. Wakka noticed and motioned Lulu, Rikku, and Paine to follow Tidus. They ran down a few slopes and bushes. As Tidus ran, he saw aall shades of blue flash past him. Trees, butterflies, lakes, bushes, and plants.

Finally, they reached a dark cave, where it was out of plain sight. Everyone entered the cave and settled, trying to keep their breathing as constant as possible. Yuna had trouble breathing, but Tidus kept telling her to breath slowly. She nodded and did what she was told.

Voices were heard not far from them.

Bevelle troop #1: "Have you spotted them yet?"

Bevelle troop #2: "Negative. They are nowhere to be found. They probably escaped…."

Bevelle troop #1: "*sigh*…..allright, back to the city. Regroup. Let's go."

The guards started to leave the Macalania Woods.

_~ "Freedom Army" stops playing_

((()))

Tidus: "so…our Focus….is to destroy Bevelle!?" He stared at Yuna with wide eyes.

Yuna: "Yes…..and I am okay with that…."

Wakka: "B-but….isn't that a bit of an overkill, ya know?"

Lulu: "We'll have to do what we have to do to end this curse, no matter what."

Rikku sighs. "This crap never stops, does it?" She shook her head.

Paine: "So much for being sphere hunters….." She scoffed.

Tidus: "So this is how it's like for L'Cie. We are the Most Wanted people of the world. We're….threats…." Tidus sighed and called Balthier on the walkie-talkie radio to pick them up.


	31. Preparation

**Chapter 29: Preparation**

Tidus carried Yuna in his arms. She was exhausted and sound asleep in his arms. Tidus quietly took her up to the sleeping quarters on the 2nd floor. Wakka and Lulu started to wash up for bed.

Rikku: "Hey…..I have to go to Bikanel tomorrow. I know some machine that can help us." She told Paine.

Paine nodded. "Be careful. I'm gonna…ah….head to bed. I'm tired from this running away crap. Good night." She headed up to the sleeping quarters.

Rikku sighed and went to the briefing room where about 10 of the Warriors were hanging out. They noticed her and welcomed her back. Rikku leaned against the wall.

Rikku: "I want to go to my hometown tomorrow, Bikanel Desert. There is a huge building called Home. That's where we Al Bhed live. I know something that can help us, and I need at least 4 people to come with me for escort. I need people skillful in guns."

Barret: "Allright! I'm up for it!" He raised his gun-arm. Rikku chuckled.

Balthier was sitting in a chair, drinking some tea. "I'm in. I'm good at sniper rifles, yes."

Rikku nodded and looked around the room for 2 more people.

Aya: "I'm a cop and a CTI agent. I'm a weapons specialist. I'd be happy to go on this mission."

Rikku smiled at the blonde-haired woman and looked around for 1 more.

Zack thought for a moment. He looked up at Rikku. Rikku looked back at him and noticed his silenced P99 in his holster. Rikku looked at Zack and smiled at him. "Well?"

Zack shrugged and smiled at her. "Sure."

Rikku smiled at them. "Thanks guys! I'll prepare your equipment tonight, and you can go get them in the armory tomorrow afternoon. We leave at 12:00 PM noon. Have a goodnight!" She ran off to the armory.

Claire: "Hmph. I'm specialized in guns too besides swords."

Zack: "Don't worry. Save your breath." Zack winked at Claire and she chuckled slightly.

((()))

_=BGM: "Weapon Loadout (Armory theme)" by SOCOM 2: U.S. Navy SEALs Soundtrack=_

Rikku accessed the computer to type down a list of equipment for her 4 new comrades. She went through a list of people and chose her 4 members.

_*blue windows, white font, and pictures of weapons and pictures of Zack, Aya, Barret, and Balthier show up*_

Rikku went to the 1st window, where a photo of Zack's face was shown. She filled in the empty weapon slots.

_*Zack_

_Primary weapon: SCAR-L_

_Primary attachment #1: ACOG scope_

_Primary attachment #2: Front grip w/ built in bipod_

_Secondary weapon: Walther P99_

_Secondary attachment: Silencer_

_Frag grenades 3x_

_Hi-potions 2x_

_Phoenix Down 1x_

_Emergency weapon: Buster Sword_

Rikku finished and saved the data for Zack's loadout. Then she clicked on Aya's window.

_*Aya_

_Primary weapon: M4A1_

_Primary attachment #1: M203 under barrel grenade launcher_

_Secondary weapon: Baretta M9_

_Frag grenades 3x_

_Equipment: Extra ammo_

_Hi-potions 2x_

_Phoenix Down 1x_

Rikku saved Aya's loadout and went to Barret's loadout.

_*Barret_

_Primary weapon: Gun-arm_

_Frag grenades 3x_

_Equipment: Extra ammo (Gun-arm) w/ bandolier _

_Hi-potions 2x_

_Phoenix Down 1x_

She smiled and saved Barret's data. She moved on to Balthier's loadout screen.

_*Balthier_

_Primary weapon: PSG-1_

_Secondary weapon: USP_

_Secondary attachment: Silencer_

_Frag Grenades 3x_

_Equipment: Extra ammo_

_Hi-potions 2x_

_Phoenix Down 1x_

Rikku saved the data and logged off the weapon data base. She opened lockers nearby and looked at the uniforms that her 4 comrades will be wearing.

Rikku: "Perfect." She smiled at the desert-camouflaged uniforms. She turned off the lights and headed upstairs to get ready to sleep for tomorrow's mission.


	32. Over the Sand Dunes

**Chapter 30: Over the Sand Dunes**

_Rikku, Zack, Aya, Barret, Balthier_

The next morning, Rikku was standing at the ramp. Zack, Aya, Barret, and Balthier stood in front of her, armed with their weapons and equipment. They were all dressed in desert-camouflaged uniforms with big clothes wrapped around their necks. They also had goggles around their necks to use for the sandstorm.

Rikku: "Okay, our mission is to go to Home and collect the equipment. We are armed just incase anything comes up. Now, I called a friend of mine. His name is Gippal. He is the leader of the Al Bhed Machine Faction. He'll be meeting us shortly."

Zack and the other 3 comrades nodded and walked down the ramp. They saw a blonde-haired man with an eye patch standing there with a machina. He smiled.

Gippal: "Well if it isn't Cid's little girl! What's up?" He teased Rikku.

Rikku scoffed and nudged him. "Oh, please! Cut the crap! Gippy, meet Zack, Aya, Barret, and Balthier." She pointed out to each comrade.

Gippal: "Nice to meet you. Hello there. Good to see you. Welcome…." He shook hands and greeted them.

Gippal: "Well, looks like there is a slight sandstorm right now! It might get a lot stronger within the hour, so I've been informed that Rikku provided you with goggles. There may be fiends in this desert, so I hope all of you brought weapons, which you did." He chuckled.

Rikku: "Okay, we'll walk 1 mile to the dunes. Gippal has a helicopter transportation waiting over there. It will take us to Home."

Everyone nodded and carried their weapons. Zack looked up in the bright blue sky. The 12:10 PM afternoon sunlight shone bright and hot in the enormous desert.

Gippal: "Well, shall we?" He led the way with his machina.

((()))

_=BGM: "Scorching Desert (Bikanel Island theme)" by Final Fantasy X Soundtrack=_

The desert camouflaged uniform that Zack was wearing was a bit ragged. It felt good enough to feel cool under the hot sun, but didn't keep him from sweating. Zack walked along the lines of sand with Rikku, Gippal, and his 3 other comrades.

Aya looked down at the sand as she walked, her M4A1-M203 pointed down at the sand. Barret walked normally, exploring the high hills of sand and cactuses. Balthier looked up at the sky, wondering how it would be like flying his Strahl in this desert.

Gippal: "Here, there are remains of ancient ruins from a thousand years ago." He pointed to the ruined pillars and buildings deep in the sand dunes.

While taking note of the ruins, Zack stared at Gippal curiously. Zack thought to himself, _"His voice sounds just like mine…..that's kinda weird….."_ Zack shook his head and re-focused his attention to the ruins and the distance ahead.

Gippal led the team over many sand dunes. The hot, scorching sun was now at the 12:45 PM phase. It was getting 2 degrees hotter every 15 minutes. Zack breathed through his mouth to breathe in more air.

Gippal: "We're almost there. Just a quarter mile to go." He panted and kept leading the way.

Rikku: "The only fun things to do here is messing with cactuars and finding treasure!" She giggled.

Gippal chuckled. "Yeah! Unfortunately, the cactuars have their own nation. We can sure use them as recruits, but….*chuckles*….they are too quick for us to capture, don't ya think?" He and Rikku laughed together as they passed through the cactuar nation.

Zack: "I used to have one of those. Their pine needles hurt like crap." Zack saw a live cactuar dancing beside its mother cactuar. Aya, Barret, and Balthier chuckled at the sight of them.

((()))

Gippal finally led them over one huge sand dune. After coming at the top, there was an Al Bhed helicopter waiting. The pilot stood beside it, waving his arms. Gippal waved his arms to the pilot and he sat in the pilot seat to start the engine.

Gippal: "Here we are! This'll take about a 10-minute ride to Home." He climbed aboard the helicopter.

Rikku, Zack, Aya, Barret, and Balthier climbed aboard and buckled their seat belts.

Rikku: "Here we go! I call this mission…..Operation Sandstorm!"


	33. Operation Sandstorm

**Chapter 31: Operation Sandstorm**

**Zack's Point of View Narration**

As the helicopter made a final turn, I looked to my bottom left and noticed my SCAR-L assault rifle that I'm holding. Its black finish, the ACOG scope with gold lens, and its front grip under the barrel. Looks like the perfect sniping assault rifle.

I look out to see a very huge building twice the size of Zanarkand's stadium. This must be Home. As the helicopter started to descend, I can see people working, patrolling, and machinas digging in the sand.

**Aya's Point of View Narration**

I held my M4A1 assault rifle in my hands as the helicopter descended to the sand. The M4A1 felt heavier than usual, due to the grenade launcher under its barrel. No big deal.

I saw the members of the Machine Faction working around the huge building….I think it's….Home. I admired its great size…..but Eve….was so much bigger than that….

I do hope this operation turns out well. With Zack & my teammates by my side, along with the Machine Faction, I felt safer than ever. I've never been to a desert mission before, so I'm enjoying this mission while I can.

**Normal Point of View Narration**

Rikku, Zack, Aya, Barret, and Balthier hopped off the helicopter. Rikku saw some Al Bhed Machine Faction troops hop into the helicopter, armed with weapons and rifles.

Gippal yelled over the loud engine. "Rikku, Home is straight ahead! I'll be in this chopper with these guys surveying the area! Good luck with your Focus! I hope you and your friends survive this L'Cie curse!" The helicopter ascended to the sky and flew about 200 yards away from Home.

((()))

_=BGM: "Operation Sandstorm" by Two Steps From Hell=_

_(The part of the song where Rikku and the team jogs towards Home is 0:00 to around 0:27)_

_*In Zack's point of view, the camera is set as third-person shooter. Camera has Zack slightly to the left side of its field of view*_

Rikku turned around and started jogging towards the entrance to Home, which was about 100 yards away. Zack followed her. He jogged across the sand with his SCAR-L pointed down at the sand, swaying it back and forth slightly at a downward angle.

Aya followed them, pointing her M4A1 downwards at the sand and jogging how she normally does in CTI and Manhattan. She was used to only urban city terrain. She'll have to get used to more open terrains.

Balthier and Barret followed them as well.

When they arrived at the entrance, Rikku spoke in Al Bhed to a guard. He nodded and granted them access to Home. Before Rikku could step foot in Home, loud screeches were heard….near them!

((()))

_=BGM: "Operation Sandstorm" by Two Steps From Hell=_

_(The part of the song where Zack, the team, and the Machine Faction fight the enemies off is from around 0:28 to around 1:40)_

_Enemies: Basilisks_

The sand suddenly exploded and sand shot out in the air. Enormous, black Basilisks emerged everywhere around Home. All of the Basilisks screeched and started crawling towards Home with their 6 long legs. The Basilisks were shaped like scorpions.

The Machine Faction troops started yelling to each other in Al Bhed language, telling them to set up perimeters, attack plans, and setting up the machinas for defense.

Zack and Aya immediately ran to a white solid barricade that was set around the sand bases of Home for cover. Barret, Balthier, and Rikku did the same to another barricade nearby.

A Basilisk screeched and swiped its head across to send a group of Faction troops flying in the air. It screeched again.

Zack: "Aya! Aim for its damn legs! I'll move along the left flank and attack its head from there! Aggghhhh, damn it! Go!"

Zack and Aya popped out of cover and immediately fired bullets at the Basilisk's legs. It staggered and fell to the ground. It got back up and started chasing Zack.

Aya: "Zack!" She reloaded her M4A1 as fast as she can and aimed at the Basilisk to shoot it again.

The Basilisks attempted to poke Zack with its long sharp arm. Zack dived out of the way. He got back up and looked through the ACOG scope on his SCAR-L. He took quick aim and held down the trigger, giving it all he got to the Basilisk's head. The Basilisk screeched and moved its head around aggressively.

Zack: "Aya! It's blinded! Use your M203!" He reloaded his SCAR and saw another Basilisk emerge from the sand to his left.

Aya pulled the trigger of the M203 grenade launcher on her M4A1. A high impact grenade shot out and hit the Basilisk, exploding and killing it. Aya went back to the barricade for cover and saw another Basilisk emerge in front of her. She gasped for air as it frightened her. She raised her M4A1…..

Zack ducked behind a barricade for cover. The Basilisk poked at his barricade. Zack stood up and fired 15 bullets at the Basilisk's head. Zack threw a frag grenade at the Basilisk's legs, staggering it. Zack aimed at the Basilisk's green crystal on its head through his ACOG scope and emptied the remaining 15 bullets at it to finish it off.

Zack: "Aya!? Aya!" He saw that she was fighting off another Basilisk. "Damn it!" He ran to Aya and slid across the sand to get behind cover.

)))))))))))

Barret sprayed all he had on the 2 Basilisks in front of him. He ducked for cover as the Basilisk on the left shot a Petrify laser. Balthier aimed for the green crystal on the left Basilisk's head through the PSG-1's scope and fired 1 shot at it. The Basilisk went down in an instant.

Balthier: "The damn crystal on their bloody heads is the weak point!" The Basilisk on the right hit the barricade with its head. "Damn!" He threw a frag grenade a few feet away from the Basilisk, dealing moderate damage.

Barret: "They're all over the fucking place! Shit!" Barret dived to the right to evade the Basilisk's Petrify laser. He aimed at the Basilisk's crystal on its head and fired. He noticed nothing happened. "Damn it, this gun is fuckin' inaccurate!"

Balthier pulled out his silenced USP pistol and tossed it to Barret. "Use this!" Balthier then moved out of the barricade and started running in circles while he was aiming at the Basilisk. Balthier was sweating as the hot 1:30 PM afternoon sunlight shone with heat. He held his breath and aimed at the Basilisk's crystal. He fired 5 shots, all shots missing but last shot successfully killing it.

Balthier: "Bingo! Barret, other side! Help the damn troops!"

))))))))))

Rikku was with the troops fighting off the rest of the group of Basilisks. She commandeered missile turrets that dealt severe damage to each Basilisk.

Rikku yelled out in Al Bhed. Then she noticed Barret & Balthier.

Rikku: "Help with the explosives!" She threw an Al Bhed grenade randomly where the group of Basilisks were.

Balthier crouched low and began sniping at any Basilisk he spots through his sniper rifle's scope.

Barret put the USP pistol in his pocket and started grabbing Al Bhed grenades and throwing them.

Rikku noticed the sandstorm was now at a strong level. The wind was blowing sand at 80 MPH. The distance was nearly invisible. The Basilisks were visible enough with the 1:35 PM sunlight.

Rikku put on her goggles and continued with the explosives.

Balthier & Barret slipped on their goggles and continued their defense.

)))))))))))

Gippal: "Hurry! Get over there now! Prepare the missile for airstrike!"

Pilot: "Yes, sir!" He pushed some buttons to ready the missiles as the helicopter flew its way to Home.

)))))))))))

Zack strafed side to side, dodging a Basilisk's Petrify laser. The Basilisk then swiped its head across the sand to attempt to wipe Zack out. Zack dodged out of the way and threw another frag grenade at it. He got up and raised his SCAR to empty the whole 30-round magazine into the Basilisk's head and eventually hitting its crystal, finishing it off.

Zack looked up at the sun. It was bright and it glimmered in his eyes. He noticed the strong sandstorm. He put on his goggles and wrapped the cloth around his neck and mouth. He ran to Aya's side and helped her finish off the Basilisk she was encountering.

Aya aimed down her M4A1's iron sights and aimed at the Basilisk's body and legs. It had little effect. She was getting extremely exhausted. Zack grabbed her arm and they ran behind a barricade for cover.

Zack: "What the hell are you doing standing out in the damn open!? Always stay behind cover!" He reloaded his SCAR and peeked around the barricade to survey the Basilisk.

Aya: "You distract it, I'll open fire!" She reloaded her M4A1.

Zack: "Agghh, fuck!" The Basilisk rammed the barricade hard so that it broke, causing Zack & Aya to stumble to the sand. They both got up and started running in random directions to evade the Basilisk's actions.

Zack emptied his last 30-round magazine to the Basilisk's legs, causing it to fall. Zack switched from his SCAR to his Silenced P99 handgun. He aimed for the head and shot. He kept missing since handguns don't work for large enemies.

Aya fired at the Basilisk's head, eventually hitting its green crystal on its head, finally killing it off. Aya looked around. No more Basilisks. She panted for air and looked up at the sky through the heavy sandstorm. She put her goggles on and wrapped her cloth around her mouth.

((()))

_=BGM: "Operation Sandstorm" by Two Steps From Hell=_

_(Music for this battle still plays from 0:28 to 1:40)_

_Boss: Mother Basilisk_

Suddenly, a very huge Basilisk popped up from the sand in front of the entrance. It looked like the Mother Basilisk.

Rikku, Barret, and Balthier came running to Zack & Aya.

Rikku: "The Mother Basilisk!" She got her daggers out and got in battle stance.

Barret: "Fuck! How many more are there, damn it!?" He raised his gun-arm.

Balthier sighed and shook his head.

Zack and Aya remained calm and kept breathing at a constant rate to keep up with the temperature of the desert.

**[COMMENCING ACTIVE TIME BATTLE] **

Zack pulled out his Buster Sword. Aya immediately opened fire to the Mother Basilisk's head, dealing moderate damage. It screeched and shot a Petrify laser at her, but Zack wrapped his arms around Aya and dived themselves out of the way. They got back up and started attacking.

Rikku started casting (*Protect*) on herself and the 4 comrades. Baltheir and Barret stood in the back, firing their bullets repeatedly at the Mother Basilisk for any effect.

Zack ran up to the Mother Basilisk and slashed its legs repeatedly. It kicked Zack with one of its legs, sending him flying back to the sand hard. Zack groaned and got up. He went to his Digital Mind Wave and lined up himself in the slot reels. [POWER SURGE]

Zack's Buster Sword glowed blue. He ran to the Mother Basilisk and slashed it repeatedly 5 times in diagonals and vertically, (*Chain Slash*).

Rikku came forward and sliced the one of the Mother Basilisk's legs with her daggers, using chain combos repeatedly. She stepped back to evade the Mother Basilisk's kick.

Aya shot an M203 grenade from her launcher and hit the Mother Basilisk's head. It screeched and jumped up and down, sending shockwaves in the sand. Zack, Aya, Rikku, Barret, and Balthier fell to the sand. The Mother Basilisk closed in on them.

Barret: "Holy shit!"

Rikku spotted Gippal's helicopter behind the Mother Basilisk high in the sky.

Rikku: "Guys, get out of here! Air strike!" She got up and ran out of the battle zone.

Zack: "Air strike inbound! Go, go go!" He grabbed his Buster Sword off the sand and ran with Aya, Barret, and Balthier to the other side of the Home building.

The helicopter deployed its missiles from each side of its wings. The missiles hit the Mother Basilisk, and exploded upon impact, creating chains of explosions, finally taking the Mother Basilisk down to its death.

((()))

_=BGM: "Operation Sandstorm" by Two Steps From Hell=_

_(Now, the part of the song playing is from 1:40 to the end, 2:25. Listen to this section of the song, because the part you're about to read right here…..fits the scene perfectly.)_

The sandstorm was now slowing down. The sand dunes in the distance were now visible. The sandstorm has cleared up and the 2:30 PM afternoon sunlight shone bright and hot above Home.

_*No audible. Only 1:40 to 2:25 of "Operation Sandstorm" is heard. Slight slow motion is implemented*_

**Zack's Point of View Narration**

There were no more of those damn Basilisks. I looked to my right. Rikku and a few other Machine Faction troops tended to several injured/dead troops. Some of them cried maybe because he/she was family or a great friend.

I looked to my left and saw Barret, Aya, Balthier, and a few other Machine Faction troops tend to the severely injured ones. I felt sorry for these Al Bhed people, having to suffer something like this everyday out in this hot, dangerous desert.

I look up in the sky where the sun light glimmered in my eyes and obscured my vision from the blue sky. My clothes were drenched with sweat. Sweat dripped down from my face onto the sand and my desert uniform. I turn around and look behind me to see Rikku look at me with a worried face. She walked inside Home to grab what she came for.

I turn around again to look down at the sand, thinking about these people and the ones lost in this unexpected ambush. I felt sad…..and guilty. I look up at the sky to see the Shera descending to pick us up.

Rikku came out with 2 crates on a cart. She wheeled it up the ramp and went inside. Aya, Barret, and Balthier went inside as well. I hesitated, looking back at the Al Bhed people crying and tending to each other in the sun light.

I looked down and sighed before walking up the ramp. I realized that there have been casualties in this mission. Many people dead and injured in this Basilisk ambush. I couldn't save them all…..

Me, saying to myself in my head: "This mission may be complete to everyone…..but to me, Operation Sandstorm…..is both complete…and a failure."


	34. The Domestic Military

**Chapter 32: 2 Soldiers and 2 Militaries Into One**

_*The next day, at 8:00 AM*_

_Claire_

Claire woke up from a good night's sleep. She stretched and went to the showers to wash up. She slipped on her usual attire: a custom casual Guardian Corps uniform, consisting of boots, a black short skirt, a uniform top, and a brown turtleneck sweatshirt tank top inside the uniform. Claire went down to the break room to grab a cup of coffee.

Claire thought to herself, _"Hmph. It's about time I break the news…." _Claire grabbed her Blazefire Saber gunblade and went to the cockpit.

Claire: "Balthier, since no one is assigned a mission right now, I need to go to the Gran Pulse region."

Balthier: "May I ask what the reason is?" He put on his headset and pressed some buttons on the control panels.

Claire: "It's my hometown. I have to talk to my superiors."

Balthier looked at Claire, then noticed a green pouldron badge on her left shoulder that had 2 yellow horizontal stripes. "Ah. Military, I see. Well then, affirmative, Sergeant Farron." He set destination to Bodhum.

))))))))))))

Claire went to the break room and saw Zack eating on the table alone. Claire sat next to him, doing nothing but waiting 30 minutes to arrive in Bodhum.

Zack: "Hey. *munch*….How are you this morning?"

Claire: "Quite nervous….."

Zack: "Oh yeah? Why is that?" Zack took a sip of orange juice.

Claire: "Balthier is flying us to Bodhum, my hometown. This is only for my concern. I work for the military in Bodhum."

Zack noticed her shoulder pouldron badge. "Oh, that's cool! What's your rank?" He smiled.

Claire shifted her eyes to him. "Sergeant. My commander is thinking of promoting me to Lieutenant."

Zack: "Well, you should take it. Perfect opportunity. Well…..I work for this…..black ops group." Claire looked at him curiously and turned in her chair to face him.

Zack: "It's called SOLDIER. We were part of this organization called Shinra Incorporate. But….after what we have seen of Shinra Incorporate, we decided to turn against it, betray it. It was for the greater good….." He sighed.

Claire looked down at the floor, then back up at Zack. "So SOLDIER is a black ops unit…..that is on the bright side? Huh. It seems legit for covert operations."

Zack nodded. "Yeah. I'm a 1st Class. It's the highest rank in SOLDIER. Right now, it's only me, Sephiroth, and Genesis in this ship."

Claire looked at the floor. "Well, Zack…maybe I can introduce you guys to Guardian Corps. Expand."

Zack looked at Claire as she looked up at him. Zack smiled. "That sounds like a great idea! I'll have to ask Sephiroth about it. He's leader of SOLDIER. Hey, can I come with you to your hometown?"

Claire smiled and stroked her pink hair. "Of course. You'd have to come if I were to introduce you to Guardian Corps, right?" They both chuckled and got up from the table.

Zack, still in his sleeping clothes: "Well, I'm gonna change into my usual combat uniform."

Claire: "You don't have to bring any weapons." She winked at him as he smiled and nodded.

(((())))

_=BGM: "Ebon Coast" by Andy McKee=_

Claire and Zack walked down the ramp and arrived in the docks of the Bodhum beachside. Zack looked around him. He saw the bright blue skies, few clouds, and a bright sunny morning.

Zack: "Damn! This is awesome!" He stared at the huge city in awe. He saw many aircraft fly by in the air. He saw many Guardian Corps male & female troops patrolling the cities.

Claire: "This is what's left of it from Cocoon. Guardian Corps is both the military and the police of Bodhum. And I'm one of them." She chuckled and winked at Zack. Zack kept staring at the beautiful city.

Claire chuckled and led him to transportation. Snow, Serah, Sazh, Vanille, Fang, Noel, and Hope came from the ramp.

Claire called out to them. "You can explore wherever you like! Meet back within the hour!" The transportation vehicle took Claire and Zack off to the Guardian Corps HQ.

Sazh sighed and headed towards the city square. "Well, at least we don't have to put up fights."

Serah hugged Snow as they walked. "We're home. Snow, let's hang out at the beach as long as we can….." She looked up at him.

Snow: "Well…we're not going to be here for long. We have a Focus to complete. But we can use the 1 hour break." He smiled and grabbed Serah's hand. They both ran off to the Bodhum beachside near Claire's house.

Sazh sighed and headed to a potions store. "Teenagers….."

Vanille and Fang ran off to the weapons and defense shops, searching for anything useful .

Hope: "Well, I guess it's just the two of us. I can show you around." Hope grabbed some gil out of his pocket and gave Noel 100 gil.

Noel: "You're on!" Noel put the gil in his pocket and they walked off along the sidewalk to the Bodhum fireworks square.

_~ "Ebon Coast" stops playing_

(((())))

Claire and Zack arrived in front of the Guardian Corps HQ. They walked inside and Claire gave Zack a quick tour of the building.

_*30 minutes pass and they are in Amodar's office*_

Claire: "Zack, meet Amodar. Amodar, meet Zack." They shook hands.

Amodar: "Nice to meet you!" He smiled and sat down in his chair.

Zack: "Nice to meet you too, sir. Claire gave me a tour of this complex. I think the Guardian Corps are a strong, solid military." Zack smiled and nodded at Claire.

Amodar: "So, what brings you here, Zack?"

Claire: "Sir. I brought Zack here so he can discuss something with you."

Zack: "I am in a black ops group called SOLDIER. We recently abandoned an organization that abused a city, Midgar. SOLDIER is now its own military, but I think it is unknown to all of the other regions here in the world. I was wondering if we could…..join forces."

Amodar hesitated for a moment, thinking of Zack's offer. Claire looked at Amodar, waiting for him to say something.

Amodar smiled. "Well, I accept! But I'll have to talk to the leader of Guardian Corps, Cid Raines. He would love extra forces to fight alongside our military."

Zack: "Thank you very much, sir." Zack smiled and nodded.

Claire: "Amodar, sir? I have to….show you something….." Claire had a worried face.

Amodar stared curiously at her. "What's wrong, Farron?"

Claire looked Amodar in the eyes with her worried face. She slowly lifted her turtleneck tank top and lifted her bra just a little bitto reveal part of the L'Cie brand.

Amodar closed his eyes, turned around, and covered his face with his hand. Claire knew that Amodar was now forced to become her enemy.

Claire: "Sir….i-it was….unexpected. I'm not the only one! There are over 20 other people who are L'Cie, and they are here in this city right now. We are trying to find a way to complete our Focus and save ourselves! Amodar, just give me a chance, please. Don't tell anyone….."

Zack stared at Claire. It almost looked like she was about to cry. Amodar sighed and shook his head.

Amodar: "Fine. We have a deal. SOLDIER and a confession. Sergeant, thank you for the info." He put one hand on Claire's shoulder. "We'll do the best we can, allright? I can't let a soldier down. You're one of the best here in Guardian Corps." Claire smiled and nodded. Amodar patted her shoulder and walked Zack and she out of his office.

(((())))

Zack & Claire arrived at the Shera. Snow & Serah were lying on the sand, smooching in plain sight. Claire scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Claire: "Snow, Serah, cut the crap! Let's go!" She went inside the Shera.

Sazh, Vanille, and Fang followed her inside. Hope & Noel carried bags of goodies with them. They laughed as they chattered and chattered.

)))))))

Claire and Zack went to the break room. They both stood there.

Claire: "I have to go…..to Valhalla."

Zack: "What?"

Claire: "I have to meet up with someone. I'm going alone."

Zack: "No, don't go alone. I'll go with you!"

Claire: "Zack…."

Zack: "Hey, you helped me and SOLDIER. Now, it is time I return the favor."

Claire: "Very well….but I have a nemesis in Valhalla. He is very dangerous."

Zack: "Who!?"

Claire: "…Caius Ballad."


	35. The Animal

**Chapter 33: The Animal**

After hearing all about Caius Ballad form Claire, he immediately hugged her. Claire was shocked as he hugged her. She hesitated for a moment, then hugged him back.

Zack: "I'll….protect you from that evil bastard…."

Claire: "Zack….I appreciate it. You don't have to. I can deal with him on my-"

Zack: "No! I am going with you. You are already a great friend to me. I know we know each other just a little, but the important thing is our survival. Claire, I'm going with you, and that's final." He stormed into the armory to grab his Buster Sword and his Walther P99.

Claire sighed. "I guess. Thanks, Zack….." She sighed and waited for Zack.

Zack screwed off the silencer on his P99. He wanted to go loud this time. After hearing everything about Caius, he felt like punishing him so bad. He wanted to make this personal. Zack protected his friends from danger, and this is exactly what he is doing.

Before Zack & Claire walked down the ramp, Sephiroth called to him form behind.

Sephiroth: "Zack. After your business is done with….Ms. Farron, we're going straight to Midgar. It will be our final operation. You, me, Cloud, and your other friends. I'll see you then." He walked back to the corridors.

Zack & Claire walked down the ramp. They took a transportation to take them to the Bodhum ruins.

Claire: "There is a portal in the ruins that can take us to Valhalla. It can also take us back here….if we survive."

Zack nodded and waited. They finally arrived at the ruins and found the portal. Claire touched the holographic sphere to activate the portal.

Claire: "Ready?"

Zack: "Yes, sergeant."

They both jumped in, and traveled through time to Valhalla…..a secret world.

(((())))

Zack & Claire ended up in the beach. Both of them got up. Zack looked around. The skies were dark. The clouds were dark gray. No sunlight shone at all. There were only dark and white clouds. Zack looked at the buildings. A green nebula glimmered beside the building.

Zack: "What happened to this place?" He followed Claire off the beach and onto the streets.

Claire: "This is another world….in another time." She led Zack down several blocks.

Zack: "Damn. This is almost impossible…."

))))))))))

Claire finally led Zack to the building that housed the Throne of Etro. Claire walked Zack up the steps all the way to the top of the building. They walked in and saw the throne.

Claire went up in front of the throne, bent down on one knee, and closed her eyes.

Claire: "Etro…..give us full strength. We L'Cie can no longer live and suffer. Help us be whole again, this time, forever into divine eternity."

Zack stood there, watching Claire do her ritual. Zack wondered if there was ever a goddess in Valhalla. Zack assumed so, as he heard Claire say the name 'Etro'.

Claire stood up and faced Zack. "The goddess, Etro…..it seems like she isn't present. I'm the Warrior Goddess, Zack. I protect this goddess with my life."

Zack: "Whoa. So….how do you live your life here? How are you supposed to live the life in Bodhum?" He stared at her in confusion.

Claire gave him a dirty smirk and walked passed him, walking up the steps to go to the roof. Zack chuckled and muttered to himself, "She is no ordinary soldier." He shook his head while smiling and followed Claire up to the roof.

Claire looked out to the roaring waves in the beach. Zack stood behind her, watching groups of birds fly over the ocean, the waves roar, and the dark clouds move slowly across the horizon.

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard. Claire gasped. As she turned around, Bahamut flew to her and grabbed her with his hand. She groaned and tried to wiggle herself free.

Zack: "Claire! Claire, hold on!" Zack casted (*Firaga*) at Bahamut. The spell missed as Bahamut flew very fast like a train. "Damn it!" Zack stood there, watching Bahamut abduct Claire.

(((())))

_=BGM: "Rising Force" by Two Steps From Hell=_

_Boss #1: Caius Ballad (Bahamut form)_

Zack couldn't do anything but watch Bahamut carry Claire all over the deserted city.

Claire tried to wiggle herself free, but Bahamut's claws were too strong for her. Claire summoned out her eidolon, Odin. Odin leapt from above and slashed Bahamut on the back with his sword.

Bahamut dropped Claire. She fell down to the ground, but before she could hit the ground, Odin caught her, already in horse form.

Claire: "I can't do this alone!" She summoned out her Omega gunblades. Odin started galloping along the beach shore.

Zack watched in horror as Bahamut came back to Claire.

**[COMMENCING FFXIII ACTIVE TIME BATTLE]**

Claire pulled out her Blazefire Saber and immediately aimed at Bahamut in the sky. She shot at him 5 times with powerful rounds, (*Snipe*).

Bahamut fought back by casting a spell straight at her. Claire groaned in pain, but she resisted and casted (*Ruinga*) 2 times at Bahamut.

Bahamut blasted mini mega flares at Claire, dealing heavy damage. Claire casted (*Cure*) on herself 3 times.

Bahamut swooped down and shoved Claire off Odin and into the beach sand. Claire got up and turned around to see the real human Caius Ballad standing.

Caius: "Warrior Goddess! Today is the day you shall perish forever!" He took out his weapon and charged at Claire.

Claire jumped over him and (*Blitzed*) him from behind. Caius chuckled evilly and did multiple combos to Claire, making her fly back and hit the ground. Claire grunted and groaned in pain. Claire was not used to fighting Caius. It has been a long time since the last time she fought him.

Zack watched from the top of Etro's building. His eyes widened as he saw Claire getting beat up by Caius. "No! Claire!" Zack grabbed his hair in frustration. He didn't know what to do. If he went down those steps, Claire would've been dead by then.

Caius grabbed Claire by her uniform and threw her at the sand. Claire grabbed her Blazefire Saber and turned around quickly to do a quick slash, but Caius anticipated and knocked it away from her hand. He hit Claire in the chest with his weapon as it glowed dark purple.

Zack: "No!" Zack was getting angry. Very…..angry…

Caius transformed into Bahamut and grabbed Claire. He carried her to the top of Etro building to drop her in front of Zack.

As Caius flew closer and eventually dropped Claire, Zack pulled out his Buster Sword and slammed it into Caius as hard as he can. Caius transformed into human form as he fell to the ground. Caius lay on the roof, weak by the one hit from Zack's huge sword.

Claire, lying on the floor covered with streaks of her blood and torn clothes, noticed Caius has never taken damage as bad as Zack's sword. He was badly injured. Claire got up slowly, holding her injured right arm. She noticed Zack staring at Caius with furious eyes.

Claire: "Uh-oh…."


	36. Blood Stone

**Chapter 34: Blood Stone**

Zack ran to Claire and tended to her, seeing if she was ok. He cast (*Curaga*) on her. He noticed that she had cuts, wounds, and blood almost on every body part. Her right arm looked injured. Zack was furious at this. He turned to Caius, who was still lying on the floor. Zack's blue eyes turned gold, and glowed in furious anger...

Zack: "You...I WILL KILL YOU! I AM GOING TO KICK THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Claire stood at the side, watching Zack's brutal assault on Caius. "Zack….."

Zack immediately walked over to Caius. He grab Caius by his arm, picked him up to face him, and punch him hard in the face. Caius recovered and tried an attempt to fight Zack back. Zack was too quick for him. He sweeped Caius' legs, tripping him to the ground. Zack got on top of Caius and punched him in the face several times as hard and as quick as he can.

((((()))))

Zack: "You...don't ever...leave people alone, do you!?" He punched Caius once again before getting up and grabbing his Buster Sword.

Zack summoned Odin. He helped Claire sit on Odin and helped Caius up too. Odin took them to the beach side.

Zack threw Caius to the sand and cast (*Haste*) on himself. Zack focused his Digital Mind Wave and slammed his Buster Sword hard at Caius when he stood up, (*Braver*). Zack went at him again and raised his sword above his head and swung at Caius sideways 3 times, (*Cross Slash*), sending Caius flying back 20 feet.

Zack: "It ends here Caius! All of this, chaos, and eternity, it all ends here! You want to kill Claire!? You are going to pay for all of this! I will wipe your soul off the face of the world! You evil little prick!" Zack then threw his Buster Sword at Caius, making Caius fall to the floor.

Zack dashed towards Caius. His fists glowed red. He punched Caius in the stomach, in the sides, and in the head 50 times as quickly as he can, using (*Haste*) to his advantage. Blood spewed all over Caius' face and torso as Zack finished.

Caius fell to the ground, coughing up blood.

Zack: "I'm not done with you, yet, you fucking son of a bitch…..." Zack grabbed Caius by his purple hair and threw him to the ground. Caius crashed into the sand face first.

((((()))))

Zack took his gloves off and threw them aside while panting rapidly and heavily, his black spiky hair a bit untidy. Zack's face and clothes were covered in sand, dirt, and Caius' blood.

As Zack stared at Caius furiously, he ran toward Caius as fast as he can. Zack kicked Caius' head to the ground hard, using his Mako strength. Zack grunted as his foot impacted Caius' head hard like a rock.

As Zack kicked Caius' head and zoomed a few feet past him, he kicked at the sand, frustrated. Zack saw Caius' blood in the sand as he turned around to look at Caius. Caius struggled to get up due to Zack's brutal beating.

Zack: "Claire, give me your knife. The one that Serah gave you for your birthday. Give it! Now!" Zack asked furiously.

Claire: "O-okay…." Claire gets out her survival knife from her pocket and hands it to Zack.

Zack snatches the knife from her and goes to Caius, who was still lying in the sand. Zack cuts every limb of Caius, making deep cuts and causing Caius to bleed more. Zack stabbed Caius in the chest.

Caius yells out as he begins to die slowly. Caius: "Yuel...I've failed to...p-protect..y-y-you..."

Zack: "Shut up! Your life is about to end anyways! I hate cruel people like you who thinks it is damn right to kill innocent people and commit so much evil and doom for the greater good! It's so damn fucking wrong! Fuck you!" Zack stabbed Caius in the chest repeatedly. Zack stabbed as blood burst from the blade and the wound. Caius grunted loudly in pain with each stab. Zack stabbed as hard as he can while grunting. Zack spat at the sand and threw Lightning's knife aside.

((((()))))

Zack picks up his Buster Sword off the sand. He grabs Caius to make him stand up. A blue aura surrounds the blade. Zack jumps up and dashes around Caius, delivering 8 huge slashes from all sides and creating a big explosion, (*Omnislash V5*).

Suddenly, a pink glow appears on Zack's back, where his L'Cie brand was. Zack screams out in pain. The dark cloudy skies suddenly fade away, and white light shines over all of Valhalla. Zack looks back at Caius. Zack breaths rapidly and heavily, like as if he was tired from running 5 miles, or if he was very angry like a bull.

Zack walks up to Caius. He stares down at him with his fiery gold eyes. Lightning walks up behind Zack, staring down at Caius also.

Zack: "It's over Caius. It's over. You should've thought of coming to the bright side in the first place. But you decided to follow the evil oath and be so stupid. You pathetic son of a bitch….."

Zack pulls out his Walther P99 pistol. He cocks it and aims at Caius' chest. Zack then pulls the trigger. A loud bang fills the sky, and Caius eventually dies. Caius' lay there, lifeless. Zack spat on Caius' dead body and turned to Claire.

((((()))))

Claire looked away as Zack looked at her. Claire was terrified by what she has seen. She has never seen Zack like this before. She was scared. She didn't know Zack possessed such hatred and anger like that. Her heart beat rapidly and she breathed rapidly but calmly. Claire was not like this at all. Claire felt guilty now that she witnessed Zack's great strength and brutality.

Claire thought to herself in her head, _"Zack…..all of the things you did to Caius right there…..you went overkill. I think you earned the nickname Blood Stone…."_

Claire looked up at Zack. Zack was looking down at his P99 handgun. He took out the magazine to see how many bullets were left. He put the magazine back in the P99 and its top slide locked into place. Zack pointed the gun down and looked up at the now bright sky.

Zack then looked at Claire. zack noticed she was nervous and scared by what she has just seen him do. Zack stepped close to her.

Zack: "C-claire….." He held out his hand to touch her.

Claire backed away. "I….have never seen such brutal action like…..this….in my life."

Zack stayed silent and kept staring at her.

Claire: "We Guardian Corps soldiers don't do things like this….we are peaceful people. We make peace, not overkill like you did to…Caius….."

Zack: "Well….he tried to kill you many times before like you told me earlier! I hate people like him, damn it! I bet you're cold-blooded since you're so cold and harsh all the time!" He stomped his foot on the sand.

Claire: "Zack, just because I'm cold and harsh at times doesn't mean I overkill and slaughter. I have feelings too, Zack…..just like every other human being." Claire stayed silent and looked down at the sand.

Zack looked down at his hands to see that they are covered in Caius' blood. Zack felt no guilt at the moment. He was cold-blooded now. He wanted to seek revenge and justice for his family and friends.

Zack wrapped his arms around Claire and hugged her without touching her with his blood-covered hands.

Claire: "You are the closest friend I have right now, Zack."

Zack smiled slightly and nodded. "Come on. Let's go back."

Claire nodded and she led Zack back to the portal where it will take them back to the present day and back to Bodhum with the Shera.


	37. A Small, Peaceful Town

**Chapter 35: A Small, Peaceful Town**

As soon as Claire went inside the Shera, she went to the bathrooms to wash up and clean her wounds. She dressed and went straight to bed. She looked up at the ceiling, trying hard to forget about what she witnessed of Zack earlier.

After hitting the showers, Zack put on an orange shirt, blue jeans, and white casual shoes. Sephiroth told him that he needed to dress like that for a special mission in Midgar.

Sephiroth: "All set?"

Zack nodded. "Yes, sir."

Sephiroth led Zack, Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Vince, and Genesis down the ramp to a Guardian Corp air craft helicopter nearby. They hopped in and prepared for take off to the city of Midgar…

((((()))))

_Squall, Zell, Selphie, Rinoa_

Squall looked at the clock. 8:30 PM. He knew it was night time in Balamb. Usually, everyone stayed up all the way until 11:00 or 12 midnight. He walked to the cockpit.

Squall: "Balthier. Set destination for Balamb. I'm going home….and back to school.

))))))))))

Squall woke up the next morning and got dressed into his black bomber clothes. He found Zell, Selphie, and Rinoa in the briefing room all readied up.

Zell: "Hey! Balthier told me that we're going back home! Sweet!"

Squall scoffed. "Only for business, kiddo."

Zell: "Man! Can I at least say hi to the family?"

Squall sighed and nodded; Zell pumped his fists in the air excitedly. Selphie smiled and thought of her friends in Balamb Garden. Rinoa has been to Balamb only once, so she won't remember the corridors and the structure of the Garden much.

Squall: "That blue sphere I picked up in Galbadia is Sorcoress Edea's. It told me to go to Balamb and talk to her."

Selphie: "Really!? Edea? Wow….but how is she going to help us in a L'Cie curse?"

Squall: "We'll see for ourselves."

((((()))))

_=BGM: "Blue Fields (Arranged)" by Dissidia: Final Fantasy=_

Balthier flew the Shera to the region where Squall and his friends reside. He flew the Shera over beautiful scenery.

Squall went out on the deck. The wind pushed his long, brown hair back. Squall saw the bright blue skies and white clouds high above him. The 10:30 AM sunlight shone bright. He could see the desert in the horizon.

Ash the Shera flew over the ocean, Squall could see birds flying in the sky in a V shape. That means that they were getting close to land.

Squall looked down and saw grass flying past his vision. He smirked and looked up to his right. There it was: the Balamb territory. He saw the small town of Balamb. He shifted his eyes a little northeast to see the big Garden. Squall walked back inside the Shera and met up with Rinoa, Zell, and Selphie at the ramp.

Balthier: "Here we are! Balamb. Looking to the bright side, I suppose! You young adult youths." He chuckled and turned off the engines. He lay back in his pilot seat to rest his eyes.

((((()))))

_=BGM: "Breezy (Balamb Town theme)" by Final Fantasy VIII Soundtrack=_

Zell immediately ran to the street where his house was. He banged on the door had enough to make his mother open the door in a split second. "Mom! I'm here!" He went inside and hugged her before slamming the front door shut.

Selphie: "Wow. Zell must be on some kind of psyche streak."

Squall chuckled. "Allright, we're only staying for 20 minutes. We'll meet at the garage over there to drive to the Garden. Now….time to explore more of this small town….." He began walking down an alley way and into another street.

Rinoa followed Squall, glomping his back from behind. He carried her piggyback style. Selphie chuckled and wandered the street ahead.

Selphie turned right and walked down another street. She saw many houses and cars driving by. She said to herself, "This city is pretty busy despite being so tiny….." Selphie continued down the block and crossed the street.

Selphie went up a small hill where a lighthouse overlooked the ocean. Selphie smiled at the view. She watched the waves rushing at the blue-green waters. "So beautiful…..this place is so peaceful." She sat down on a bench to enjoy the breezy, breath-taking view of Balamb seaside. She watched the little kids chase each other down at the beach ahead.

Squall and Rinoa walked down the Balamb square, where many shops filled the middle.

Rinoa: "Babe, you got any gil on you?" She winked at Squall.

Squall: "Let me tell you this: my pockets are always empty of gil." He raised his hands up.

Rinoa shook her head. "Are you kidding me!? Wow." She gave Squall a playful glare and walked off to look around in the shops.

Squall chuckled and sat down on a bench nearby. He looked to his left and saw a clock on a wall of a building. 10:50. Squall had to pull out of there and head to the Garden in 10 minutes.

((((()))))

Squall waited at the garage with Rinoa. Squall was getting impatient. They are 5 minutes past schedule.

Selphie finally arrived. Then, Zell burst out of his front door and ran to Squall.

Squall: "Both of you are 5 minutes late. What's up? I thought we know how to get right on schedule. We're SeeDs. Come on now…." He shook his head and rented a car from the employee.

Selphie & Zell stayed silent and nodded to their commander as they sat in the backseats and buckled up. Squall exited the town and drove down the 3-mile road to the Garden.


	38. Back to School

**Chapter 36: Back to School**

_=BGM: "Balamb Garden" By Final Fantasy VIII soundtrack=_

Squall parked the car in the parking garage on the first floor. The 4 got out of the car. The gate guard smiled and waved.

Gate guard: "Hey! You guys are finally back!"

Squall: "Yeah! We're just here on business. We'll be here next time as ourselves." He waved at the gate guard and walked inside the school.

Selphie walked with Squall, Rinoa, and Zell along the long hallway. Selphie looked down below at the 1st floor to see the students of Balamb sitting around and walking to class.

Selphie: "It's like we were here yesterday or something. Everything seems to be in one peace." She smiled and felt excited to see her friends again.

Zell: "Squall, can I grab my hover board? Please? Pretty please? " He went up right in front of Squall's face and begged him.

Squall, annoyed by Zell, approved. "Yeah, sure." Zell pumped his fists and ran off to his dormitory, greeting his frends & classmates along the way.

Squall: "He's still such a child….." He sighs and they enter the elevator. Squall pushed the 5th floor button.

Selphie: "Hey, don't be so mean! He's a happy person. Let him be who he wants to be." She slapped Squall's shoulder.

The elevator reached the 5th floor. Squall and Selphie stepped out. Rinoa stepped forward, looking around.

Squall turned around and looked at her. "You still don't remember your way in this school?"

Rinoa: "I'm used to Deling City."

Squall: "But this is a Garden. It's a lot smaller than that big city." Rinoa shrugged and followed Squall down a long hallway.

They came up to a door. Squall opened it and walked inside. He saw exactly who he expected to see.

(((())))

Squall saw Edea Kramer talking to Headmaster Cid, the Headmaster of Balamb Garden. Edea turned around and her eyes widened.

Edea: "Is it really…..my pupils?" She smiled and walked towards them. Edea gave Squall and Selphie a big group hug. Selphie giggled and hugged her back. Squall stayed silent and just did nothing.

Selphie: "It's good to see you again! We all miss you. I hope this school is going well like how it usually is."

Headmaster Cid: "We have a couple new policies as of right now. A few programs are also available for students' benefits."

Edea turned to Squall. "You look so much older now. I still see today as the days when I nursed you and the others." She smiled at the stunned Squall. "So, where is Mr. Hyper?" She chuckled.

Selphie: "Meh, just doing the usual: talking out loud, hover boarding, and probably in the cafeteria eating hot dogs by now."

Edea shook her head and chuckled. "So, what brings you back here?"

Squall had a worried look on his face. "Sorceress….."

Edea: "You can call me by my first name if you want, babe."

Squall: "Edea…..I have to explain something….and I don't think you will like it." He looked up at his Sorceress.

Edea: "Whatever it is, I'll listen. Now speak, my pupil."

Squall took off his right glove and showed Edea his L'Cie brand on the top of his right hand. Edea gasped in horror and backed away a couple of steps. Headmaster Cid widened his eyes and stared at Squall.

Squall: "Edea….please….we trust you as much as we trust everyone in this school. We're trying to find a way to put an end to this L'Cie curse. I thought you could….help."

Selphie: "I'm a L'Cie too. I am doing everything I can to become unbranded. There are over 20 other people who are L'Cie as well, and they are exactly doing what we're doing: calling out for help."

Squall: "We want your help, but you cannot tell anyone else in this school about our L'Cie situation." Squall looked at his Sorceress with puppy eyes.

Headmaster Cid looked at Edea. Edea looked down at the floor for a moment, then she sighed and looked at her pupils.

Edea: "You have my word and my full trust." She smiled.

Squall: "I picked up a sphere. It was talking to me. It told me to go here and talk to you for help. Our Focus is to destroy the biggest ruling organizations in this world, and we believe they are posing as threats to the people of the world."

Selphie: "I notice that we are always at war with Galbadia…..so I'm guessing that we have to take down Galbadia….."

Headmaster Cid sighed and covered his face. "I don't know. SeeD isn't like this. This Garden is not meant for war."

Squall: "But Galbadia is, and it is time we step up, don't you think?"

Edea: "He's right. As a matter of fact…I have something to show you guys. Cid, I was working on this new program that benefits our SeeD military."

Headmaster Cid stared at Edea. "Doing it all along behind my back? Ah, fine."

Squall: "Edea, remember the witch? Ultimecia?"

Edea: "Ah. Yes. The mistress of time. I believe that she may be one of the key things that are starting…."

Squall finished for her. "…..this entire L'Cie catastrophe."

Selphie: "And Ultimecia is the Sorceress controlling Galbadia, right?"

Edea nodded. "I think we have it! Ultimecia and Galbadia must go down once and for all."

Squall: "We'll let the other L'Cies do their work as well."

Edea smiled and walked them out of Cid's office and to the elevator.

)))))))))))))

Rinoa: "Excuse me, Mr. Cid?" She tapped Cid's shoulder.

Headmaster Cid turned around and smiled. "Yes, miss?"

Rinoa: "Do you have any information on how to become a SeeD? I'm thinking about….."

Headmaster Cid: "Ah! You want to become one? Well, I have it for you." He went behind his desk and pulled out a pamphlet. He handed it to Rinoa.

Rinoa: "Thank you, sir." She smiled.

Headmaster Cid smiled and nodded before walking to the elevator.

Rinoa took a quick peek at the pamphlet on how to be a SeeD member. She read one of the requirements. "You must be at least 5'8…what the hell?" She looked up and glared at Squall behind his back, jealous at him about how he became a SeeD member.

((((()))))

_=BGM: "Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain main theme song"=_

Edea led Squall, Selphie, Rinoa, and Headmaster Cid through a metal door. She input the pass code on the access panel near the wall. It granted access and opened.

Squall's eyes widened at what he saw.

Squall: "This…is amazing….." He saw the high level SeeD members at multiple computers, accessing databases. The place was like a command center.

Selphie looked around the secret command center, admiring its advanced evolution of technology.

Rinoa smiled at the sight of the blue glow that lit the entire command room. SeeDs were communicating with other cities. She looked to her left and saw weapons being shipped at the Garden's docking area on a camera video screen.

Squall looked down below to find several SeeDs with headphones and microphones on their heads. Squall looked up to find a table. Squall blinked in surprise when the table popped up a blue holographic, 3-dimensional map of the Garden.

Squall smiled in excitement as he looked everywhere else in the center. People were typing, clicking on windows, and communicating with other special forces. He saw a video on a monitor that showed an army of SeeD members marching with new, advanced weapons. Squall saw another monitor that showed aircraft and automobiles equipped with unique technology suitable for covert operations.

Squall noticed the entire command center had blue lights. The window colors on the monitors and computer screens were transparent blue as well. Squall smiled and stared in awe at everything.

Selphie: "This is amazing! Edea, how did you do this?" She greeted a female SeeD who walked by.

Edea: "I realized that we are the only Garden who still uses old technology and warfare. I decided to up the ante."

Rinoa and Headmaster Cid watched everyone do their new jobs as SeeDs. Squall turned to Edea with his jaw dropped open.

Squall: "Edea….I've never seen anything like this in my life. Can I…..get a promotion?"

Edea: "Just so you can be up here? *chuckles* I'll think about it, sweetie." Squall shook his head and continued watching the holographic table display more images.

Squall: "So this is the evolution of SeeD. It's just the beginning."

Edea: "We still use the old technology through the entire school. In here, it is all advanced. Everywhere else in the school, it is the same as always, and I plan on keeping it like this." She smiled.

Squall stayed for a few more minutes to enjoy this taste of what it would be like if he was a high level SeeD.

Rinoa thought to herself, "If I joined SeeD…..I will have lots of work to do if I want to be in here." She pouted to herself.

((((()))))

Squall was in his dormitory. He sat down on his bed and looked out the window. It was 1:20 PM. He looked to his right to see the case that was supposed to house his Revolver gunblade.

He summoned it out and took a good look at its black & silver finish. "My personal weapon. Griever…." He held his Griever necklace to his eyes and winked at it.

Squall got up and walked to his closet. He picked up a suitcase and laid it out on his bed. He opened it and saw another gunblade. It had a silver grip handle and the blade was much bigger than his Revolver gunblade. The blade had a blue finish.

Squall took out both pieces and combined them together. The blade suddenly glowed blue. Squall smirked and rested the gunblade on his shoulder. "Lion Heart….I haven't used you in a while." He chuckled and summoned the Lion Heart in his internal inventory.

)))))))))

The 4 friends stayed for 45 more minutes to catch up with their friends, inquire info about the Garden, and stayed for lunch at the cafeteria. Squall sighed and watched Zell shove down hot dogs one-by-one down his throat. Selphie and Rinoa chuckled as Squall shook his head.

Squall met up with Selphie, Rinoa, and Zell at the parking garage after lunch. They got in the car and headed to Balamb Town for extraction to the Shera.

Squall: "So…..we now wait until everyone else is done with their mission. All we have to do….is kill Ultimecia….again."


	39. Mission Briefing

**Chapter 37: Mission Briefing **

_*Meanwhile…._

_Zack, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Aerith, Yuffie, Vince, Genesis, Sephiroth_

They arrived. They arrived in the most dangerous city of all: Midgar. They got past the gates and flew the Al Bhed helicopter to the roof of the Shinra Incorporate building.

Barret landed the helicopter on the roof of the Shinra building. Everyone got out of the helicopter. They saw a man in a black formal suit.

Sephiroth: "Everyone, meet Tseng. Zack, you probably know him, of course." Zack nodded and waved at Tseng.

Tseng: "Sephiroth. I'm glad you all came. We're on a mission. I have a bad feeling….this business is getting out of hand. Shinra is abusing Mako energy, and we need people on the inside. We'll explain more in the briefing room."

Sephiroth: "Allright everyone, let's go. Follow Tseng."

(((())))

_=BGM: "The Mako City" by Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core Soundtrack=_

Tseng led them to the SOLDIER floor. Zack and Cloud didn't look around. They just followed. The 2 "brothers" knew the place of course, being SOLDIERs. Tseng swiped his keycard on a panel and the door slid open.

Tseng: "Feel free to sit anywhere." He turned on the screen on the wall and started shuffling his papers and pulled out his mission dossier.

Cloud sat next to Zack, Sephiroth and Genesis stood in the back of the room. Everyone else sat on the other side of the V-shaped table.

Tseng: "Hello everyone. Again, my name is Tseng. I will brief you on this big mission that we will be dealing with." He pressed a button on the computer to show pictures of a gang and some info.

Tifa glared at what she saw. She saw that one of the pictures was Don Corneo, a rich gangster pervert. She remembered being abducted by him and using her as a sex slave illegally. Tifa looked down. Cloud noticed and wrapped one arm around her, hugging her close.

Tseng: "Don Corneo and his gang are buying Mako energy from this organization. We need to stop them and take them down any means necessary. I will not go through the details right now. I will have someone explain momentarily. I am going to cut to the main chase."

Tseng pressed a button on the computer and showed the next page. The page showed pictures of President Shinra, Rufus Shinra, and Hojo.

Cloud glared at the pictures, especially Hojo. He felt anger rush up inside him.

Cloud stood up. "That's the son of a bitch who changed the course of me and Zack's life!" He pointed at Hojo's picture on the screen.

Tseng: "Yes. Umm….anyways, every single one of you are going to be spies. This is an undercover mission. We need evidence and data for the ministry to approve before we can make a move and take this company down."

Cloud sat back down.

Aerith: "The Mako energy is destroying the planet."

Tseng: "I'm afraid so. I stand up for the planet now. That is why I left the Turks and adjusted to normal life." He sighed and put his papers down.

Sephiroth: "Aerith, you will go to the slums area. Find anything useful or suspicious and report back to me or Tseng." Aerith nodded.

Sephiroth: "Cloud, Tifa, and Barret…..I want you 3 to scout around in the market places, Sector 7, and Sector 8. Spy whenever you have to. Corneo's gangsters can be anywhere between the markets and Sectors 6 through 8. But stay away from the Mako reactors." They nodded.

Tseng looked at Yuffie and Vince. "You two can go anywhere you want. If you're going to be in the building, stay below the 5th floor. You can come back up here anytime."

Tseng turned to everyone else. "And let me remind you: NO ONE…knows that you are here. Keep your cover at a low profile."

Sephiroth turned to Genesis. "Genesis….all I want you to do is keep an eye on the Shinras for me. Report back to us when you find anything suspicious." Genesis smirked and walked out of the briefing room to ride the elevator up to the Shinra office.

(((())))

_~ "The Mako City still plays_

Tseng noticed Zack. "Ah. I forgot. Zack still has to be briefed on his part of this undercover mission. I have someone to explain it to you." Tseng snapped his fingers loud enough.

Zack heard footsteps from the other side of the room. He stared at the person who walked in. He could not believe it. Zack stared furiously at the person…

"Hello everyone." A young woman dressed in a black formal suit stood in the front of the briefing room. She had short red hair that looked wet most of the time like if she came out of the shower. "My name is Cissnei. I'm a Turk….but Tseng is a really great friend of mine, so I don't mind about his resignation from the Turks."

Cissnei looked around the room and suddenly spotted Zack, who was staring straight at her in the eyes. Zack sat straight up and stared at her with a serious face. Cissnei felt her heart skip a beat. She felt nervous and frightened, but she continued briefing Zack.

Cissnei: "So…umm….Zack. You will be street racing undercover with Corneo's gang. I..umm….I signed you up to be a part of their gang to make it legit."

Zack kept staring at Cissnei as she looked down from Tseng's papers, to the screen, and at him. Zack stared at nothing but Cissnei. He kept a serious look on his face.

Cissnei: "Keep racing to build up your reputation and they will let you in Corneo's mansion. Find anything suspicious and report it to me, Tseng, or Sephiroth. Got it?" She looked at Zack. She felt nervous.

Zack did not move a muscle. He did not nod for response to her. He kept staring at her coldly. He finally shook his head and stood up to walk out of the room.

Cissnei: "…..That will be all. Good luck…"


	40. Old Friends

**Author's note: (Now this…is what I have been waiting for. In Crisis Core: FF7, I noticed that Cissnei had a crush on Zack throughout the entire game, even though she was a minor character and Aerith was his lover. So….I'm gonna change things and see how this goes. Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 38: Old Friends**

Zack walked out of the briefing room and stood there in the SOLDIER floor hallway. Cloud and the others came out.

Cloud gave Zack a high five and patted his shoulder. "Good luck, brother."

Zack: "Yeah, you too." As his friends left the floor and rode the elevator down, Zack turned a corner and stood there. He crossed his arms and stared at the floor. He realized that the entire SOLDIER floor was empty. Absolutely no one was there but him, Sephiroth, and Tseng.

Zack heard the briefing room door close. He heard footsteps turn the corner and suddenly stopped dead in its tracks. Zack turned around slowly with his arms crossed. He stared down coldly at the red-haired girl in front of him.

Cissnei: "Z-Zack….."

Zack: "What do you want? Hm? Are you here to make me work and piss me off again!?" Zack stared at her as his blue eyes started glowing, due to his anger rising up.

Cissnei gasped and looked down at the floor. "Zack….you don't understand….."

Zack: "Hell, I do understand! I have known you since we were little kids. I cared about you. I stood up for you when you were in trouble. I was always there for you when you called out for help. But you…..you just turn me down like I was nothing but trash. How pathetic….."

Cissnei closed her eyes. She felt guilty. "I know…"

Zack: "Remember that night at that beach where Cloud was poisoned with Mako energy and I was trying to find a way to save our lives? You almost killed me. Being a Turk….always have to kill friends or family to get the job done. It's such a stupid way to live your life!"

Cissnei jumped in fear of Zack's voice getting louder. Her voice started to tremble. "Z-zack…..y-you have to understand. I'm sorry. But this is how I am. I was raised this way-"

Zack: "Raised by the wrong people. Stupid Turks…..they don't know how to make a living. They don't know how to live life the proper way. And you are one of them….." He shook his head and glared at her.

Cissnei felt nothing at all. She looked up at Zack. "Say what you want."

Zack pointed in the direction where the briefing room is. "You see Tseng!? He is the perfect example of how you could be right now! But….you chose to be stupid and live a life that forces you to kill innocent lives like as if they're just insects and animals. How the fuck can you live with so much guilt, Cissnei!? I have never seen you like this!"

Cissnei looked down. She felt tears burst from her eyes. She was sad. Her childhood friend was yelling at her like she was a criminal.

Cissnei: "I have never taken an innocent life! Ever!"

Zack: "Well then fuck, soon, you will." He kicked the wall nearby and glared at Cissnei.

Cissnei: "Zack, stop it. Now."

Zack shook his head while staring coldly at Cissnei. "Cissnei, I loved you ever since we met as little kids. I cared for you all the way. But now...I find you as a whole different person. I expected better in you….."

Cissnei felt the tears almost about to burst from her eyes. "Enough! Go, now. Stop wasting time and get on with the mission. Go!"

Zack stared at her for a long moment, and then nodded. "I see how it is. Me, right about everything, now a slave to the one he….used to love. How original….."

He turned around and walked to the elevators.

Cissnei sighed and looked down at the floor. "Oh….wait! There is a custom street racing car in the parking garage."

Zack heard a voice in his head. It was female. _"Baby, you have me. I'm faster than those others."_

Zack smirked and entered the elevator. He turned around and gave Cissnei a dirty, evil look. "I already have a car."


	41. Undercover

**Chapter 39: Undercover**

_(This chapter continues from Chapter 38: Old Friends)_

Zack stood in the elevator with anger still running through his veins. He thought of the female voice that spoke to him when he got on the elevator. He knew exactly who the voice belonged to…..

Zack speaks out loud. "So….M3? What's your top speed?"

Female voice (M3): "You'll see." She chuckles.

Zack chuckled and smiled. "You sure we can cooperate on this undercover mission? Because with your help, you are going to win me a lot of 'fake' reputation out on those streets, babe."

M3: "Of course! Oh, and you can call me Ali. Ali Hillis." She chuckles.

Zack: "Ali? Wow, cool. I have a car that can turn human and can speak to me in my head anytime. Ali, thank you very much!" Zack smiled to himself and laughed.

Ali: "Yeah! Good luck! Drive me safely, soldier boy." Her voice vanished.

The elevator door opens. Zack walks out and goes to the parking garage. Luckily, no one was present. Zack closed his eyes and summoned out Ali, his BMW M3 E46. Zack went up in front of the car and rubbed the hood. Zack saw the 2 light bulbs in each headlight followed him.

Zack: "Let's do this, Ali. Let's do this." He smiled and patted Ali's hood. Ali smiled with her front bumper and opened the driver seat door. Zack hopped in, buckled up, and ignited the V8 engine.

((((((()))))))

_=BGM: "The Setup" by Need for Speed: Undercover Soundtrack=_

Zack drove Ali to the city streets. He drove by the normal rules of the road. Zack looked up at the street signal lights. He saw a surveillance camera attached to the corner of the post. He knew that Shinra Inc. were surveying the streets.

Zack: "This company sure has damn tight security….." He stepped on the gas pedal and drove down a long road.

_*a sky camera slowly moves eastward, overlooking the circle-shaped city. 10 miles long around the entire city_

Zack saw an alley to his right. He turned right and headed for the alley. He parked the car in there, pulled out his cell phone, and called Sephiroth.

Zack: "Sephiroth, I'm in a secure position."

Sephiroth: "Good. Tseng will patch the others through the phone."

_~ "The Setup" plays for the entire chapter_

)))))))))))))))

Cloud answered his cell phone. "We're here in the market area. We spotted Don Corneo's mansion up ahead. He has gangsters everywhere…"

Barret: "There is no way we can just walk in there. Full rejection, I tell you."

Tifa: "Unless…" Tifa looked to her right and saw a shop with dresses and other clothing. She smiled and walked over there.

Cloud spotted a Shinra troop walking down a discreet alley. "I have an idea." He hung up his cell phone and walked to where the Shinra troop is.

Barret: "What about me!? Damn." Barret stood there, waiting for his 2 friends.

Tifa came out wearing a red dress and gold heels. She walked to Barret and flipped her hair. She smiled at him with her flashy, red/brown eyes.

Barret: "Damn, girl….." He stared at her.

Cloud came back in a Shinra uniform. He saw Tifa…

Cloud: "Whoa…umm…" Cloud didn't know what to say. Tifa saw his face go red.

Tifa chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You'll get used to it, Cloud. I know how it feels when you like what you see." She winked at him and headed over to the group of gangsters at the entrance gates.

Barret laughed and went with her.

Cloud: "I guess I'll…patrol around here." He started walking around the market area with no weapons. He loved being disguised as a Shinra troop. He believes it can be useful for a type of revenge because of what happened to him and Zack in the past.

Barret and Tifa confronted the gangstars and henchmen. Barret kept his cool and his attitude. Tifa cocked her head to the side to grab a couple of gangsters' attention to her beauty.

)))))))))))))))

Aerith turned on her cell phone and placed it in her basket that she was carrying. She walked along the slums, greeting anyone she came across. She hummed a song to herself as she picked flowers from the ground.

Aerith picked up her cell phone. "Nothing here so far." She continued walking down the slums. She decided to go to the church.

)))))))))))))))

Vince stood there….on the rooftop of the Shinra Inc. building. The 10:00 AM morning sunshine glimmered in his face. He didn't like the daytime much, but he felt good standing high above the ground at 800 feet.

Yuffie turned her cell phone on. "Sephiroth? We're on the roof. We'll be overlooking the city. We might even see the others at some point!" She chuckled and looked through the telescope that was placed at the edge of the roof.

Sephiroth: "Be careful up there. Be safe, and don't fall." He chuckled slightly and hung up.


	42. A Camera High Above Us

**Chapter 40: A Camera High Above Us**

Sephiroth called Zack's cell phone. Zack answered it.

Zack: "Yes, sir?"

Sephiroth: "Tseng is activating the Shinra satellite in the world's orbit. We're putting all of you on GPS and thermal image tracking, incase any trouble occurs. If you have a GPS device, I suggest you use it." He hung up.

Zack closed his cell phone and noticed a touch screen on the dashboard. Ali's voice suddenly came out from the car's radio speakers.

Ali: "You can use that."

Zack: "I was about to." He chuckled and touched the screen. He chose Maps, and went to Navigation. He saw GPS Tracking at the top left. He touched it and there was an option that said Sync to Satellite, Network, etc. He touched that option and then…..

((((()))))

_=BGM: "Slow Burn" by Paul Haslinger (Need for Speed: Undercover Soundtrack)=_

_Shinra Satellite_

Processing…

Connecting…

GPS device detected.

Processing…

_*Starts orbiting to the right. Zooms in on Midgar city. Zooms in closer to an alley. A car is spotted*_

Processing thermal imaging…

*Thermal images show up in internal computer*

Sending directions and information with GPS navigation to user….

25%...

50%...

75%...

100 complete%

((((()))))

Zack received a message on the screen. He touched it and viewed the message. It notified him about the satellite activating his navigation system on the GPS.

Zack went to the Maps and viewed Midgar. He zoomed in to the location he was at. He saw thermal images of a group of people and vehicles parked in a secret alley.

Zack: "You ready, Ali?"

Ali: "Anytime."

Zack activated the GPS to the location and drove off.


	43. A Favor

**Chapter 41: A Favor**

_*Meanwhile, back at the Shera….._

_Zidane and Garnet_

Zidane and Garnet were alone in a hallway, away from the break room and the cockpit. Zidane sighed and looked down at the floor.

Zidane: "We gotta do something, at least." He rubbed the back of his head.

Garnet: "Let's go back to Alexandria. Maybe we can get help from Steiner."

Zidane: "Oh no. That big bad boy? Nah!" He shook his head.

Garnet: "It's worth a try. Zidane…that soldier woman…Claire, I think that's her name….she showed me the blue sphere. It showed me images of Alexandria…..and Terra."

Zidane: "What are you trying to tell me?"

Garnet: "We may have to go to Terra…..and defeat Kuja. Zidane, I saw his face in the sphere! He's alive again!" She looked at her boyfriend with tears.

Zidane: "What!? But I thought I killed him in the 13th Cycle!?" He stared at the floor in confusion.

Garnet: "It appears He's been revived when Orphan started this whole L'Cie thing."

Zidane nodded and went to the cockpit. "Hey, we're going to Alexandria. It is just south of here." Balthier nodded and set the coordinates for Alexandria. The Shera took off.

Zidane: "Hey, we won't be coming back. We're going someplace else."

Balthier: "Oh, come on! Everyone has to come back, no? Take this if you want to come back." He handed Zidane a walkie-talkie radio.

Zidane: "Thanks, Balthier."

((((()))))

_=BGM: "Vivi's theme" by Final Fantasy IX Soundtrack=_

_(The song plays for the whole chapter)_

Zidane and Garnet walked down the streets of Alexandria. The 7:30 AM morning sunlight gave the castle and its town a golden finish.

As Garnet walked with Zidane past the shops, many shoppers, kids, and workers smiled and waved at Garnet. Garnet smiled and waved back at her fellow people.

Zidane: "Wow. Is being a king or queen lead to that much popularity?" He smiled as his monkey tail waved around.

Garnet waved a few more times before shaking her head in amusement and kept walking straight ahead. "Of course! I'm the queen of this kingdom. One day, you might be the king with me as the queen."

Zidane looked at Garnet as she walked. "What? Really? Nah, I don't like being popular. It umm….gets me nervous!" He laughed a nervous laugh.

Garnet: "Oh, you'll get used to it." She led Zidane through the draw bridge after the guards granted her immediate access.

Zidane looked around the castle on the first floor. It was the same as always. Paintings everywhere, pillars, red carpets, swords & shields mounted on walls. He walked up the stairs and looked to his right. The head chef came out with a set of pots and spatulas.

Head chef: "Queen Garnet! You're back! How are you today, dear?" He smiled and put the pots & spatulas on a wheeling cart.

Garnet: "Hello, chef. Zidane and I are fine. We're just here for something important. I hope you and the crew are okay." She smiled.

Head chef: "Oh, allright, well then, I'll let you get back to business. I look forward to seeing you next time, Queen Garnet!" He left, wheeling the cooking equipment to another room.

Zidane walked behind Garnet. As Garnet walked another flight of stairs, he noticed her bottom.

Zidane: "Mmmm…SOFT." He said loud enough for Garnet to hear.

Garnet gasped and continued walking. "Zidane! Don't you dare….."

Zidane laughed and they finally came up to Garnet's room. Garnet walked in and turned to face Zidane, who was outside.

Garnet cleared her throat. "Umm, Zidane? Do you mind? I have to change."

Zidane: "Ah! Right, right. Sorry." He blushed and stepped back. Garnet smiled at him and closed the door.

((((()))))

Garnet finished changing out of her queen dress and opened the door. Zidane was standing there, leaning back against the stone walls. He got to his feet and stared at her from head to toe.

Garnet chuckled nervously. "You okay?"

Zidane: "Y-yeah, I'm great!" Zidane grinned with his teeth as he stared at her usual jumpsuit. White top and orange pants.

Garnet shrugged and walked down a few flights of stairs that lead to the room that housed the Knights of Pluto.

Garnet knocked on the door. Zidane stood behind her. The door opened and a big man in armor smiled.

Steiner: "Queen Garnet! Oh, it is great to finally see you back here in your own castle! How are you, my queen?" He got down to his knees and bowed his head.

Garnet laughed. "Steiner, there's no need to be so respectful like that. You're my own personal bodyguard."

Steiner nodded and before he got up, he noticed a pair of blue boots right behind Garnet. He slowly looked up to see Zidane staring down at him.

Steiner: "*gasped*….You!? How-? How did you-?"

Zidane said to himself in his head, _"Ah, shit. Here we go again."_

Garnet put one arm in front of Steiner and one in front of Zidane. "Steiner, calm down! Don't do it, Steiner. I command you. Both of you really need to get along." She shook her head and crossed her arms.

Steiner nodded and sighed. He turned to Zidane. "Forgive me, old comrade….."

Zidane nodded and smiled. "Finally."

Garnet: "Steiner, Zidane and I came here to talk to you. We need help. Your help."

Steiner: "M-my help? What kind of help could you possibly need, my queen?" He stared at Garnet curiously.

Garnet: "Steiner, I know you are the leader of the knights in this castle, my castle. Beatrix is your assistant, yes I know. I need you to protect this castle and its people, Steiner. Just do it for me, please."

Steiner stared at her in shock. "What's wrong, my queen!? You seem afraid!"

Garnet smiled and put on hand on Steiner's cheek. "I know you can do it, Steiner. You're my knight forever. You and Beatrix."

Steiner looked at Garnet straight in the eyes. He nodded and looked down. "Yes, my queen….."

Garnet: "Do me a favor and be the guardian of this castle, the town, the people, and the land."

Garnet kissed his cheek and turned to leave. Zidane nodded at Steiner.

Steiner: "You….you take care of her. Protect her with your life, you hear me? If anything happens to her, I am holding you responsible and you will face the death penalty for the people of this land to see!" He said to Zidane.

Zidane: "Yeah, will do." He turned to leave, his tail swaying side-to-side.

((((()))))

Garnet led Zidane to the back of the castle, where a portal was.

Garnet: "You ready for Terra?" She looked at Zidane.

Zidane took a deep breath. "Yeah. Here goes nothing." Zidane dived in the portal first, then Garnet. They traveled through time and space, to a whole new world…


	44. Building Some Rep

**Chapter 42: Building Some Rep**

_(This chapter continues from Chapter 40: A Camera High Above Us)_

_*Meanwhile….._

Barret and Tifa were in the many living rooms of Don Corneo's mansion. Flirting, jacking, gambling, and foreplay were seen everywhere in the mansion.

Barret: "Damn…I'm not going in this shit hole again."

Tifa: "I know. Let's just look around for intel, okay? You go that way, I go this way." Tifa walked down a hallway to the left.

Barret looked at Tifa as she walked. He shook her head and said to himself, "I'm glad she ain't one of these prostitutes." He went down a hallway to the right where there were many paintings on a wall.

Barret kept looking around in the art room until something caught his attention. He noticed that a panting of Don Corneo had a lot more brightness and lighting than all of the other paintings in the room

Barret smirked and removed the painting. "Ah hah! Here we go….." Barret took out his cell phone as he found a secret safe mounted on the wall.

Tifa answered her cell phone. "Tifa speaking."

Barret: "I found a safe deposit on a wall inside the art room! I'll report it to Sephiroth."

Tifa: "Right." She hung up and walked to the part of the mansion where gambling took place. She found a rich gangster who was placing first in a game.

Tifa: "So…..you up for some moves?" She placed her fingers on the straps of her dress over her shoulder.

The thug nodded while grinning. "Aight, aight! Hit me up, girl!" He rolled the dice on the table.

Tifa thought to herself, _"Time to build reputation, I guess….."_

))))))))))

Cloud stood in front of a couple of shops. He saw a Shinra troop walking towards his position. Cloud put on his helmet and looked down.

Shinra troop: "Hey, get back to your post!"

Cloud nodded and walked to the back of the market. Cloud said to himself, "I hate patrol work…."

((((()))))

Vince and Yuffie stayed on top of the Shinra building. Vince looked down at the city streets, then at the horizon where the 12:00 PM afternoon sun shone.

Vince: "This is boring as hell."

Yuffie, still looking through the telescope. "At least it's better than going out there and getting killed in the process!"

Vince: "I just want to go ahead and slaughter all these Shinra lap dogs….." He looked down at the city streets and saw Shinra troops patrolling.

Yuffie: "Just be patient. Kill them, and I'll grab their materia." She giggled and heard the door open from behind them.

A man came out of the stairs door. He gasped as he saw Yuffie and Vince.

Vince immediately went into vampire form and glided to the man. Vince casted (*Sleep*) on the man to knock him unconscious. Vince went to human form and dragged the body behind some pipes.

Yuffie chuckled. "More of them might be here soon."

Vince: "Then I'll keep doing what I just did!"

Yuffie noticed some street racing cars driving on the main road in her telescope. She looked up from it and smiled.

((((()))))

Zack: "What's up? How about we race 2 miles? From point A to point B?" Zack tried to deal with Corneo's racing thugs.

Thug #1: "Yo, no man! You don't decide the races here in this city!"

Zack: "Well, who said you can't?" Zack shrugged and the thug stayed silent, but showed signs of a threat.

Thug #2: "Hey, let's do it. Sprint. Point A to Point B. The finish line is at the entrance of Sector 8." He took out his cell phone and called his other gang to be ushers at the finish point.

Zack and a few other thugs lined up at the starting line.

_=Race BGM: "Bad Blood" by Supergrass=_

Zack stepped on the pedal hard and shifted into 1st gear as they thug waved his arms to signal the start. Zack was in last place. He followed the cars down the road, steering out of the way when traffic cars were in sight.

Zack: "Ali, navigation!" He shifted into 2nd gear, into 3rd gear, and 4th gear. Ali turned on the map for the race. The routes showed up in yellow.

Zack looked at the yellow routes and followed them. Zack drove behind the thug in 2nd place, drafting him. Zack realized he was in the straight away. Zack pressed the nitrous button on his steering wheel and Ali accelerated faster. The V8 engine roared louder.

Zack looked at the speedometer. The color of the lights on the speedometer was a bright, aqua sky blue. Zack saw the RPM needle hit 7. He stepped on the clutch and shifted to 5th gear. He turned the steering wheel to the left to follow a left curving slope.

The thug in first place hit the brakes and turned left. Zack delayed his brakes for a second to go in the inside corner, and overtake the thug. Zack shifted from 5th gear to 2nd gear to turn the 90-degree corner.

Zack regained speed when he shifted through the gears again. "Yeah!"

Zack turned a few more corners in Sector 8. Zack applied brakes and shifted to 2nd gear to turn a right 90-degree corner and regained speed. He saw red smoke coming from flares at the street ahead. He passed them, and the race was over.

Zack: "Yes! Allright! Whoo!" Zack slowed down to a complete stop. Zack got out of the car as the other thugs crossed the flares.

The thug who snapped at Zack got out of his car and confronted him. "Hm. Good race. But I'll be waitin' around for you next time! I'll remember yo face!" He got back in his car and drove off with the other gang.

Zack got back in the M3.

Ali: "Nice run! I told you I'm fast."

Zack: "Thanks! It looks like I'll be at the top of the Blacklist soon enough." Zack heard of a list called the Blacklist that had the top 15 thugs in Midgar. They could be gamblers, thugs, street racers, anything.

Zack drove off and saw a Shinra police cruiser up ahead. "Uh oh….." Zack saw the Shinra troop hand a paper that said 'WANTED'. It had a list of people.

Zack shifted into reverse and turned around. Zack turned left in an alley way to hide.

Zack: "Looks like these streets aren't secured anymore." He chuckled and Ali giggled.


	45. The Forgotten World

**Chapter 43: The Forgotten World**

_=BGM: "Enigmatic Soul" by Two Steps From Hell=_

_(This chapter continues from Chapter 41: A Favor)_

Zidane and Garnet finally arrived…..in the world of Terra. Zidane stepped foot in his "real hometown." Garnet followed him.

Zidane looked around. The grounds were all crystal. The colors of the crystals were bluish-purple. The crystallized ground and plants had sparkles on the surfaces. Everything looked shiny and clean. Garnet looked up at the dark blue sky.

Zidane: "I still can't believe that…I'm not a real human being….." He sighed.

Garnet wrapped her arms around Zidane form behind. "It doesn't matter. What's important is you, Zidane. No matter what you are or where you're originally from, I love you. Now, let's nail this Focus and end this curse."

Zidane nodded and walked forward down the trail.

Zidane and Garnet came to a village. Zidane stepped foot in the village and looked around. Many Genomes were working, wandering around, and conversing. Garnet looked around for the cave.

Garnet: "Remember that cave with Garland? Maybe Garland has a clue."

Zidane looked to his left and notice a trail sloping up. "Maybe it's this way." Zidane followed the trail leading up to several caves. Garnet followed him while looking around at the beautiful purple scenery.

Zidane entered the cave in the middle and a female Genome appeared.

Female Genome: "May I help you?"

Zidane: "Umm….I want to speak to Garland, please?"

Female Genome: "Garland is not available at this time."

Zidane: "It's urgent. It's an emergency. It's about a curse, so I need to talk to him, NOW."

The female Genome nodded and led Zidane & Garnet down the cave. Zidane stepped in the big room, where Garland was on his knees.

Zidane: "Garland…"

Garland didn't turn around. He just sat still on his knees. "Zidane."

Zidane hesitated before finally speaking. "We need your help. I'm…..a L'Cie…..me and my friends are working out ways to end this L'Cie massacre. We already have a few answers. But we need as much help as we can." Zidane stared at Garland.

Garland: "A L'Cie….then, for you, Zidane…the only way….is to defeat your opposite."

Zidane: "Who?" He might've caught Garland's drift.

Garland: "The one who disowned you as your brother…the one who betrayed the Genome race….."

Zidane looked down at the floor for a moment. Garnet wrapped her arms around Zidane.

Zidane: "Thank you….." Before he could turn around, a red crystal appeared in front of him.

Garland: "Take this crystal…..and bring it to the land of crystal. You must override the mass relay of time that is held within the crystal in its floating chamber…"

Zidane nodded and held on to the crystal. "Thank you….Garland." He sighed. Garnet followed him outside of the village and to the trail.

Suddenly, Zidane's L'Cie brand on his stomach glowed red and burned.

Zidane yelled out in pain. "Aaaahhhhhh! Damn! That….burns!" He clutched his stomach and got to the crystallized ground, curled up.

Garnet felt her L'Cie brand on her left hip burn as well. "Ow! I-it hurts so bad! Ooowww!" She fell to her knees as she clutched her hip.

A white light surrounded the two L'Cie. Zidane and Garnet's vision was blinded by bright white light. Zidane reached out a hand to grab the red crystal. Then, both of them vanished….


	46. Win Streak

**Chapter 44: Win Streak**

_(This chapter continues from Chapter 42: Building Some Rep)_

_Zack Fair_

(((((((())))))))

_=Midgar Map BGM: "Miami Drift" by Need for Speed: Undercover Soundtrack=_

Zack looked at his GPS screen on the dashboard of his BMW M3 GTR, or Ali Hillis. He selected Maps and zoomed out to view the entire circle-shaped city of Midgar. The color of the background, grid, streets, buildings, and outlines, everything on the GPS touch screen was blue. A yellow cursor hovered in the middle of the screen.

Zack: "Hmm….let's see what kind of races we got here." Zack flipped through each section of Midgar. He found a circuit race in Sector 7. Zack tapped the screen to activate the GPS.

(((((((()))))))

_=Race BGM: "Diamond Life" by Tyga=_

Zack arrived in the streets of Sector 7. He saw 3 thugs, possible Corneo's gang members. Zack noticed one of the thugs whisper something to the other thug and slip a yellow envelope in his front pocket. Zack was suspicious.

Zack: "Hey! What do you say we go for 2 laps around the sector?"

Thug #1: "Yo, you on!" He got in his car as the other 2 thugs went in their cars.

As the thug to Zack's left honked his horn to signal the start, Zack shifted to 1st and pressed the nitrous button, shifting to 2nd gear and 3rd gear faster. Zack was in the lead.

Zack stayed in the inside when he turned corners. He was careful not to run into pedestrians, Shinra guards, or dogs & cats.

Zack was in 5th gear. He was on the 2nd lap. He turned a right sharp corner and drove down an alley way. The thugs followed behind him. As Zack turned a left and headed for the finish, one of the thugs was gaining up on his left side.

Zack pushed the nitrous button on his steering wheel and shifted into 6th gear, going 150 MPH. He finally crossed the finish line. Zack shook hands with the thugs and drove off.

(((((((())))))))

_=Race BGM: "Do Yah Thang" by T.I. featuring The P$C=_

Zack looked on his GPS and found a tollbooth that allowed cars to pass through longer highways. Zack activated the GPS and followed the route to the tollbooth.

As Zack stopped at the tollbooth, he saw a Shinra troop at the booth. Zack looked up to see a surveillance camera facing the highway.

Zack: "If I'm fast enough, the guard can't catch me. The camera might, but I won't be here in Midgar for long." He chuckled and shifted into 1st gear.

Zack stepped on the gas hard and the M3 accelerated to 40 MPH. Zack looked in his rearview mirror and saw the Shinra guard stare suspiciously and surprisingly at his car. Zack chuckled and shifted into 2nd gear at 50 MPH.

Zack sped down the long highway that was right beside the 2nd plate level of Midgar. Zack shifted into 3rd gear at 130 MPH and steered to change lanes from traffic vehicles. Zack noticed the sun light was shining light consistent with 2:15 PM.

Zack shifted from 4th gear, to 5th gear, and to 6th gear. Zack passed through 5 tollbooths. Zack finally saw a right turn to the streets, neighborhoods, and business buildings of the 2nd plate. Zack downshifted to 1st gear and stopped at a traffic light.

Zack turned into an abandoned house with a garage. Zack parked his BMW M3 GTR, or Ali, in the garage and looked at his GPS screen on the dashboard.

Zack was amazed at the great speed of the BMW M3. "Wow….that was awesome….."

(((((((())))))))

Zack saw a gang at a vacant highway on the right side of the 2nd plate of Midgar. Zack touched the location to activate the GPS route.

Zack arrived at the highway. The Corneo thugs were talking to each other suspiciously. Zack noticed on the right side of the road that a thug was secretly hiding a big capsule of blue substance in his trunk.

Zack: "Hmm…..could that be….Mako energy!?"

The thugs finally noticed Zack behind them. Zack waved at them. The thug went to Zack and asked him if he would like to participate in a drag straightaway race down the empty highway. Zack accepted and lined up at the starting line.

)))))))))))))))))

_=Race BGM: "Decadence" by Disturbed=_

As the thug yelled out "Go!" Zack immediately stepped on the pedal and shifted into 1st gear. He can hear the V8 engine roar loud. A thug to his right overtook him by 10 feet. Zack shifted into 2nd gear and noticed the other 2 thugs were behind him in their own lanes.

Zack drove behind the thug in front of him. Zack shifted into 3rd gear and drafted the thug in front of him. Zack noticed he was gaining a little distance. Zack shifted into 4th gear and pressed the nitrous button on the steering wheel.

The V8 engine roared louder with a higher pitch. Zack shifted to 5th gear at the redline on the speedometer. Zack got close to the rear bumper of the thug in front of him. Zack steered to the left in an empty lane and overtook the thug.

Zack kept his 1st place position and finally crossed an empty tollbooth that served as the finish line. Zack drifted to a stop and looked at the thugs who stopped. The thugs nodded at Zack, made a gangster sign, and turned around to drive back down the highway.

Zack: "Damn, I'm owning today." Ali chuckled through the car's radio speakers.

Ali: "Let's check back in with Sephiroth. Take a break. You haven't eaten lunch, Mr. Undercover Streetracing SOLDIER." She giggled.

Zack chuckled and activated a GPS route to the Shinra building.

(((((((())))))))

_=BGM: "Run Like Hell" by Two Steps From Hell=_

As Zack stopped at a traffic light just a few blocks away from the Shinra building, he noticed a Shinra police cruiser car to his left on the intersection.

The Shinra police car suddenly sounded its siren and flashed its lights.

_*From Zack's position, the camera zooms in to the Shinra police vehicle, and the environment has a bright, white flash to it. (The camera that appears when spotted by a cop in Need for Speed: Most Wanted, Need for Speed: Carbon, and Need for Speed: Undercover)_

Zack: "Damn!" The Shinra police car immediately came straight towards him.

Zack shifted the M3 into reverse and backed away from the Shinra car. The Shinra car rammed the railing beside Zack. Zack turned the steering wheel to the right sharply to J-Turn his car, now facing the opposite way.

Zack immediately shifted up the gearbox and drove as fast as he can. He looked in his rearview mirror. The Shinra patrol was 20 feet away from him. Zack took the right turn around a sidewalk and the Shinra patrol followed. Zack drove through a construction site. Zack turned and doded through many metal construction material mounted into the dirt.

Zack turned sharply to the left and carefully sped through 2, heavy metal pipes to get out of the construction site. The Shinra police car crashed into the 2 heavy pipes.

Zack looked in his rearview mirror and laughed out loud. Ali laughed with him through the car's speakers.

Zack: "Yeah! Those bad boys need to stay out of our business!" Zack smiled as he drove back to the Shinra building with no Shinra police on his tail.


	47. Break Time

**Chapter 45: Break Time**

_(This chapter continues from Chapter 44: Win Streak)_

_Zack Fair_

Zack parked his BMW M3 GTR in the parking garage in the back of the Shinra building. Zack took his car key with him and headed into the lobby. Zack walked as fast as he can to be unseen by the Shinra troops on the 2nd floor.

Zack rode the elevator up to the SOLDIER floor. Zack headed into the briefing room and saw Tseng, Sephiroth, and Cissnei.

Tseng: "Welcome back. How did it go? Did you win any races?"

Zack: "Oh yeah…..I did allright! I showed those Corneo thugs my skills. They'll never know who to mess with now." He chuckled.

Sephiroth: "I wonder how the others are doing…anyways, you can go ahead and take your lunch break. You can stay here for the rest of the day if you want." Sephiroth handed Zack a bag that held his lunch.

Zack: "Oh, Sephiroth! I found a package that contained Mako energy in a thug's trunk at the 2nd plate east highway. Do you think Don Corneo is…..distributing Mako energy to his thugs as well?"

Sephiroth: "I don't know….but we need to stop Corneo's actions as soon as possible before that even happens."

Tseng: "I'm going up to the labs. I'll see what the scientists are up to." He took his clipboard with him and walked off.

Sephiroth left the briefing room and it was only Zack and Cissnei left in the room. Zack didn't bother to look at her. He grabbed the lunch bag and laid the food out on the table.

Zack took a bite of his sandwich and opened his small bag of chips. Cissnei sighed and watched him eat.

Cissnei: "Zack."

Zack stayed silent and gulped down some water from his water bottle.

Cissnei: "Zack, please."

Zack: "What!?" He began chewing his sandwich aggressively.

Cissnei sighed. "Nevermind….."

Zack shook his head and kept eating, not bothering to even look at his old childhood friend.

Cissnei: "I hear you're a very skilled and talented driver. You like cars much?"

Zack nodded as his only response and drank more water before finishing his sandwich and moving on to finish his bag of chips.

Cissnei nodded and looked down at the table, thinking. She didn't know what to feel. She has never seen Zack ever since she confronted him that one night with Cloud unconscious. It has been almost 3 years since that event. Cissnei felt a little guilty and ashamed.

Cissnei: "Oh, Zack? I have something for you." She took a silver key out of her pocket and slid it across the table to Zack.

Zack swallowed the chips in his mouth and looked at the key. He finally spoke. "What's this?" He asked a little harshly.

Cissnei: "It's a master key to the safe houses that I opened up for you in this plate of Midgar. You have 2 safe houses so you don't have to keep coming back here and risk getting caught by the Shinra police. They're mainly for your car. Each safe house stores 3 cars. I did that for you…Zack. All of that…. for you. How nice of me…and you are still….upset about me…" She sighed and grabbed her papers and documents off the table.

Zack stayed silent and grabbed his snack cake desert and started eating it.

Cissnei: "Oh, and I have another something for you." She dug in her pocket and pulled out a little zip lock bag that had a wristwatch inside.

Cissnei: "It's just an issue watch. It's yours to keep." She stayed silent and just watched Zack take the watch and continue eating his desert.

Cissnei sighed and left the room without another word.

)))))))))))))))

After Zack finished his lunch, he put the safe house key in his pocket and took the wristwatch out of the little bag. Zack held it up in the air to examine it.

The wristwatch was an Omega Seamaster Planet Ocean. It had a black face plate and 3 chronographs on the left, right, and bottom of the point where both hands rotate clockwise. Zack checked the time: 2:45 PM.

Zack put on the Seamaster PO. It almost fitted perfectly on his left forearm and wrist.

Zack: "Now I'm a SOLDIER with style." He chuckled, cleaned up the table of his mess, and headed to the elevator on the right since the one on the left was being used by Cissnei.


	48. Caught in the Act

**Chapter 46: Caught in the Act**

_(This chapter continues from Chapter 45: Break Time)_

_The others_

Cloud saw a group of Shinra patrols enter the market. They were searching for Shinra troops patrolling the market. Cloud saw a couple other troops being rounded up. Cloud turned around to avoid attention. Cloud still wore the Shinra uniform helmet.

A Shinra troop came up behind him. "You! We're going back to the Shinra building for a meeting with Rufus Shinra. Let's go."

Without saying a word, Cloud nodded and followed the big group of Shinra troops.

))))))))))))))))

_Barret & Tifa_

Tifa was in Don Corneo's room. She was nervous again. She remembered when she was first here with Aerith and Cloud. He was going to strip her, and then use her, do something very bad to her. Tifa's heart beat rapidly as she stepped closer to Don Corneo.

Don Corneo: "Ah, yes, my baby. Come to papa!" The big, fat rich pervert smiled excitedly from his bed.

Tifa did not like this. He knew he was keeping Mako energy to use to make Mako-energized weapons and sell them to people.

As Don Corneo placed his hands on Tifa's shoulders, she screamed and punched Don Corneo hard in the face. She ran out of the room immediately.

Tifa immediately found Barret in the art room, taking pictures of the wall safe with his cell phone.

Barret was holding a tool that could read Mako levels. He was scanning the safe. The Mako scanning device read 97.92%. Barret took a picture of the number on the Mako scanner device and put the painting back on the wall.

Tifa: "Barret, come on! Hurry! We're getting out of this creepy place!" Tifa looked behind her to see Don Corneo's henchmen run down the stairs on the 3rd floor.

Barret nodded and they ran out of the mansion through the front door. The guards opened the gate for them. Tifa and Barret ran to the market place and took a left to evade the henchmen behind some abandoned houses.

Barret: "I got some evidence." He panted.

Tifa: "Then let's get it back to Tseng and Sephiroth."

They both started walking back to the Shinra building.

)))))))))))))))))

Aerith was in the church, picking up flowers from the never-ending pile that was in front of the altar. She picked up more flowers until something caught her eye. She saw blue smudges on the floor in front of her.

Aerith followed the smudges to the wall, but she stopped. The blue tracks led to nowhere.

Aerith: "That seems odd….." She took out her cell phone and took a picture of the blue smudges. She dialed Tseng.

Tseng: "Tseng speaking."

Aerith: "I found some blue smudges on the floors of the church in the slums. I'm sending a photo now." She sent the photo to Tseng's computer through the network.

Tseng: "Thanks, Aerith. Keep me posted. Tseng out." They hung up.

Aerith looked around her to make sure no one else was there. She felt a bit scared. Someone…or something….was here recently….

)))))))))))))))

Yuffie and Vince decided to go down to the SOLDIER briefing room. Yuffie walked in and no one was in there. Yuffie sat down in a chair and laid her head down on the table.

Yuffie: "I hate this city. It doesn't have much materia! Gggrrrr!"

Vince: "Still obsessed with materia, I see…" He shook his head and paced up & down the room.

The briefing room door opened. Barret and Tifa came in, wearing their "street" clothes. Yuffie and Vince stared at them with priceless faces.

Yuffie: "What the hell…."

Vince: "What…did you guys….do?"

Tifa stared at them with a blank, mean face. Barret pointed his gun-arm at Vince.

Barret: "Don't ask. Like Tseng said: it's a damn undercover mission." He pulled out his cell phone and called Sephiroth and Tseng.

Barret: "I have some evidence from Don Corneo's mansion. I have photos."

Sephiroth: "Right. We'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up.

(((((((())))))))

Cloud was in the office. The office….of Rufus Shinra. Cloud had great hatred for Rufus. He was nothing but an evil, ruling, rich guy like his father. Cloud said to himself in his head, "Stupid little Shinra junior…I hope one day you cry on your knees and admit defeat….."

Rufus Shinra sat down on the conference table. The board members sat down on the other chairs of the table. Cloud and the other Shinra troops stood against the walls, monitoring the meeting.

Rufus: "I have raised my stock markets at a great rate. The sale for Mako energy has just begun." He continued to talk about top secret information about the Mako energy that the city was using.

Cloud watched the meeting through the dark lens in his helmet. He heard Rufus say some things about his Mako energy that seemed very important.

Cloud slowly flipped open his cell phone and activated the voice recorder that was built in. The microphone on the phone picked up Rufus' voice. Cloud put his hands behind his back so that the cell phone was behind his back as he stood against the wall with the other Shinra troops.

Rufus: "It is time…..that we advance. It is time…..that we evolve this city, the world. Mako energy is the lifeline of this planet! I will promote business with Mako energy as the #1 product. We will expand, create new weapons; biological weapons that will serve under our organization's army. My company will become the democracy!"

Cloud felt furious. He was angered by Rufus' words. Rufus was a fake. Rufus was actually destroying the world with Mako energy. The people of this world didn't need Mako. Cloud was infused with Mako energy and he was still scared of his abilities and powers.

After making a few agreements and transactions, Rufus shook hands with the board.

Rufus: "Thank you everyone. This secret meeting is dismissed." He grabbed his briefcase and walked out.

Cloud stopped the recorder, closed the phone, and slipped it in his pocket. As Cloud began to leave the conference room, he noticed that Rufus had a blue glowing substance on the back of his black shoes.

Cloud: "Hmm….." Cloud waited a bit for Rufus to leave the floor before taking the elevator up to the SOLDIER floor.


	49. A Shocking Discovery

**Chapter 47: A Shocking Discovery**

_(This chapter continues from Chapter 46: Caught in the Act)_

_Zack Fair_

As Zack stepped into the elevator on the right, he pushed the close doors button. He was about to press the 4th floor button to go to the parking garage when he noticed a glowing blue substance on the 50th floor button.

Zack: "What is this?" He took a closer look at the blue glowing substance. "Looks like…..Mako energy…."

Zack looked down at the floor below the button panel to find a few more droplets of Mako Energy.

Zack: "Hmm. This is worth finding out." Zack pushed the 50th floor button and wiped the Mako energy off on his clothes.

(((((((())))))))

_=BGM: "Stealth theme" by Goldeneye 007 Wii Soundtrack=_

As the elevator door opened, he stepped out and saw 2 scientists walking down the hallway up ahead.

Zack looked on the wall to his right and read the sign. **RESTRICTED AREA. LAB EMPLOYEES ARE ALLOWED ACCESS ONLY.**

Zack: "Oh, shit." Zack walked quietly to a hallway across from him. He waited until the 2 scientists walked by. Zack turned the corner and walked down the hallway, looking around for any security cameras.

Zack saw a window to his left. He walked beside it just enough to peek around it with only his head visible through the window and his body behind the wall. He saw mechanical automated tools constructing a droid. Zack frowned suspiciously at the droid being constructed.

Zack: "We never used those before…." Zack said to himself in his head.

Zack continued down the hallway. He saw a window to his right. He creeped up as slowly and as quietly as he can just enough to peek at the edge of the window. He saw a scientist doing some lab work with Mako energy and mixing different substances to create new solutions.

Zack noticed a tank in the back of the lab. It had…..something…..inside it. It was being infused with Mako energy.

Zack said to himself in his head, "What are they creating!?" Zack read the sign label on the tank. **BIOLOGICAL WEAPON EXPERIMENT #20751.**

Zack immediately hid and swayed out of the window as the scientist turned around to insert data on his computer in front of the window. Zack looked at the floor, thinking to himself, _"Are they making…..creatures to use as weapons? With Mako energy!?"_

A door opened up ahead. Zack heard footsteps around the corner. Zack looked the other way and saw 2 hallways on the left side and the right side. Zack walked quickly to the hall on the left to avoid being in sight of the incoming scientist.

Zack walked down the current hallway. He saw another window on the right side. He went to it and peeked in there. There were more of those bio creatures being infused with Mako energy inside isolation tanks.

Zack took out his cell phone and took a picture of the bio-creatures. Zack had a face of concern as he looked down at the floor. He looked up and saw another lab down the hallway. Zack crept to it and peeked in.

Zack found a scientist building a new weapon prototype. It was a prototype of a whole new weapon recently created not long ago. Zack looked at the weapon being constructed. It had a very wide barrel, but no handle. It had a joystick as a control and a trigger on it. The barrel had about 50 separate holes. Zack also saw Mako energy inside beakers on a table with a pack of bullets near it.

Zack took a picture of the unknown weapon, the Mako energy, and the bullets with his cell phone. Zack thought to himself, _"What does this company plan on doing!? Creating a future, advanced empire or something?"_

)))))))))))))))))

Zack looked down at the floor and saw blue Mako energy traces on the floor. Zack looked up to follow the trail and it led to a hallway to the left. Zack crawled under the window against the wall and followed the Mako energy trail. Zack turned left and the trail continued up a set of stairs.

Zack followed the stairs until it lead to a single door with a window on it. Zack saw that the Mako energy trail stopped at the door.

Zack: "Hmm….." Zack reached in his holster and slowly pulled out his Walther P99 handgun. He reached in his left pocket for his silencer and screwed it on to the P99.

Holding the silenced P99 with 2 hands and keeping it pointed down at the floor, Zack slowly crept up to the door. He knew it had to be an office. Zack crouched on his knees and slowly peeked through the small window on the door.

He saw a desk, a microscope on top, and a computer. He saw a man in a white lab coat and long, black hair appear in front of the desk. He had Mako energy all over the back of his white lab coat.

Zack said to himself in his head, "Wait a minute….that guy…..is that-"

The man suddenly turned around and looked at the window on the door. His eyes widened through his glasses and Mako energy was all over his face. Some of it started coming out of his mouth. His teeth were deformed. The man growled like an animal as he caught a small glimpse of Zack through the window.

Zack fell back as he saw who it was. He got back up to his feet and started running down the stairs where he came in from.

The alarm suddenly sounded. Red lights blinked on and off on the ceilings.

Zack: "Holy shit….oh my…..it can't be…"

(((((((())))))))

_=BGM: "Charming Pistol" by Goldeneye 007 Wii Soundtrack=_

_(It's best if you listen to this song with ear buds/headphones.)_

Zack ran down the stairs through which he came in from. Zack quickly unscrewed the silencer from his P99 since he already alerted the floor to his presence. With his now un-silenced P99 pointed down at the floor and hold it with both hands, he ran down the hallway as fast as he can.

Zack saw 2 scientists exit their labs and peek through the doors. They turned their heads to see me running down the hallway. He raises his P99 and shot a couple of loud bullets at them, missing eventually. Zack took a left turn to come to another hallway.

Zack saw scientists evacuating their labs. They were running up and down the hall. Using the scramble and chaos to an advantage, Zack ran through the crowd of scientists. They didn't bother to stop him. Zack turn another hallway.

Zack saw the elevator up ahead. Before he could get there, 2 Shinra troops showed up. Zack crouched to his knees to hide in the crowd and aimed carefully at the 2 Shinra troops and took them out.

Zack pushed the elevator buttons repeatedly. He noticed the elevators didn't work in an evacuation. The stairs were filled with scientists. Zack looked up to find an airway vent on the ceilings.

Zack ran down the hallway and turned left. He found a box that can raise him up. He climbed on the box and opened the vent on the ceiling. He climbed in and closed the vent to prevent suspicion later on. Shinra troops were heard running down the hallways. He sighed in relief and crawled through the vents to get to a secure floor and head back up to the SOLDIER floor.


	50. Hearts of Courage

**Chapter 48: Hearts of Courage**

_*Meanwhile…_

_Claire, Sazh, Snow, Serah, Fang, Vanille, Noel, Hope_

_Vaan, Penelo, Balthier, Ashe_

_Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Wakka, Lulu, Paine_

_Squall, Selphie, Rinoa, Zell_

_Aya_

(((((((())))))))

_=BGM: "Hearts of Courage" by Two Steps From Hell=_

_(Song plays for the entire chapter)_

Everyone else stood in a circle in the briefing room of the Shera. They all looked down at the table with the world map and the papers that had the plans written on it for the final stand.

Claire: "Allright. I know that some of us don't know each other well enough, but we are in a big situation, and we need to end it. Remember: if we're going to do this, we need to work together and fight to the end!"

Snow: "I want to fight and end it all, so I can finally be with my Serah in peace….." He looked over to Serah to looked at him passionately.

Serah: "Thank you, Snow….." She smiled with her shiny blue eyes as she clutched her engagement necklace.

Sazh: "You know what? I'm up for this. I'm fighting with all of you! I would do anything it took to go back home and be with my son, Dajh. No matter what it takes, I am not giving up and I will come home to him." He made a fist, feeling confidence in himself.

Fang: "I'll fight for all of us, and Cocoon."

Vanille: "Ha! I'd do whatever it takes to go back home!"

Hope: "I'll fight with all of you…..to the end. I want to destroy PSICOM. I want to end this L'Cie curse. And…..I'll see dad again in a PSICOM-free home." He looked up from the ground and made a fist.

Noel: "I made a promise to Claire. I promised her to never give up and complete what has to be done. I promised to never let her down, and this is exactly what she expects me to do. This is what I am doing right now, and I will prove to her that I am a warrior like her so I can finally walk home, free." He smiled at Claire and she smiled her head as she tilted it slightly to the side.

))))))))))))))

Vaan: "I will fight and defend…..for my brother, Rex. He died trying to protect the king of our home. This is what he would want me to do. I'm like his legacy. He protects the people he cares about and fights, no matter what. That is what I will do. Forever!"

Penelo: "I want to end all evil not only in my home, but all over the world, and I have your help. I fight for the world."

Balthier: "I'd do what it takes, actually. I know I'm some local casual thief flying his ship around the world, but I'd fight for the people instead of valuable artifacts. That is the good in me." He cocked his shotgun and rested it across his shoulder.

Ashe: "I'm a queen now…..and it is my job to protect the people of my kingdom. I'd fight for the people, for my royal family. I'll do whatever it takes. I have a kingdom to lead & protect, and that is my job as the Queen of Rabanastre!"

)))))))))))))

Tidus: "My father once taught me to be strong and stop being a crybaby if I wanted to be just as tough as he was. I know I'll never be at his level, but my level is just enough to protect the ones I love, the friends I care about. I'll fight for Spira and the world. Yuna, I'm doing all of this for you!" He hugged Yuna. Yuna cried tears of joy.

Yuna: "Thank you, Tidus…..thank you. I love you so much. It's my job to protect you too….and our friends & family. I'm a high Summoner after all." She sniffled and smiled up at Tidus.

Wakka: "I'd do it for the people of Besaid and all over Spira, ya? And Lu." Lulu smiled and let Wakka continue. "I'm just a blitzball player, but I know I can at least do something with my brave heart and serve the world."

Lulu: "I'm up for all of it. I'm standing up for all of you as you're standing up for me." She smiled with her red eyes.

Rikku: "All of the people who died in Operation Sandstorm…..I'll prove my honour & faith to them and fight back. I'll do it for Home!" She jumped up and down.

Paine: "I'm fighting because…..the dead cannot speak for themselves." She gave a playful dirty smirk with her red eyes.

))))))))))))

Zell: "I'll do it for my friends in Balamb and my mother!" He raised a fist and punched the air.

Selphie: "For the family. For my friends. For Balamb. For Edea. For SeeD!"

Rinoa: "I am with my friends on this. I respect every single one of you, and I will fight back with you in return."

Rinoa looked at Squall, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Squall sighed. "Well, I'm not much of a talker. But I am a member of SeeD. It's my job to protect my teachers, classmates, and Rinoa. I'll do it for Edea, the school's Sorceress. She'd be very proud of me if we pulled this off together. I'm fighting for everyone."

))))))))))))

Everyone shifted their eyes to Aya, who didn't make a little speech yet. Aya looked down at the ground for a moment, then looked up.

Aya: "I know that all of you rarely know me…but I'm here for a reason. I used to be a cop. It is still my job to make sure the people of this world are safe. I'll do whatever it takes….to earn all of your trust and friendship. I'm doing this….so I can go back home….to Kyle and Eve. My family….." She looked down at her silver wedding ring on her left ring finger.

Many of the Warriors in the room exclaimed "Aww" in response to Aya's testimony.

Claire: "Then all of you know what to do. We defeat the people who are key to ending the L'Cie curse. Let's end this once and for all! Peace for the world! For the people! For Cosmos!" She raised a fist in the air.

Everyone else exclaimed in great confidence and raised their fists as well. "For Cosmos!"

Every Warrior in the briefing room shook hands, hugged, and said their final goodbyes.

Claire: "Well…..see all of you on the bright side." She smirked and went up to the cockpit with Snow to fly to the final destinations for the final stand.


	51. Approval

**Chapter 49: Approval**

_(This chapter continues from Chapter 47: A Shocking Discovery)_

Zack went up the elevator and walked straight to the SOLDIER floor. He saw Barret, Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie, and Vince there. They all looked at Zack in surprise.

Tifa: "What happened to you, Zack!?"

Barret: "Damn man, you look like you just seen a ghost or something."

Cloud: "Did you find anything?"

Zack nodded and stayed completely silent, staring at the ground with wide eyes. After a long moment…

Zack: "It's….it's him…"

Cloud: "Who?"

Zack: "Him….."

Barret: "Who did you see!?"

The briefing room door flipped open. Tseng, Sephiroth, and Cissnei walked in. They sat themselves down in the middle of the V-shaped table. Everyone else took their seats but Zack. He decided to stand.

Tseng: "Well, I see that all of you have reported back with evidence, correct?" He looked at every single person in the room.

Barret nodded and slid his cell phone across the table to Tseng. "I took photos of a secret safe that was mounted on a wall in Don Corneo's mansion."

Tseng checked the photos on Barret's phone and saw the evidence. He looked at the picture with the Mako scanner.

Tseng: "I see. 97% positive that there is Mako energy stored inside that safe deposit box. Nice work."

Cloud took out his cell phone and slid it across the table for Tseng. "While Tifa and Barret were in Don Corneo's mansion, I neutralized a Shinra patrol in the market nearby and dressed into his uniform and helmet. A group of Shinra troops were gathering all of the troops in the market place for a secret meeting with Rufus Shinra and the board."

Tseng looked at Sephiroth. Sephiroth looked down on the table before looking at Tseng and nodding.

Sephiroth: "What did you hear?"

Cloud: "It's all there in the phone. I recorded the meeting with the microphone." Cloud pointed at his cell phone.

Tseng: "Impressive, Cloud. Let's hear what Rufus has going on….." He played the recording from the meeting.

(((((((())))))))

After hearing the recording of Rufus' secret meeting with the board, Tseng leaned back in his chair and stared at the floor. Sephiroth looked up at the TV screen and he rubbed his chin, thinking about the recording of the meeting. Cissnei just sat there in her chair.

Tseng: "So it's all true….."

Sephiroth: "Rufus Shinra is selling Mako energy to gangsters and black market buyers. He is planning to change the future of this city, this company, and the world. Hm…."

Zack: "Umm…..I have some evidence….." Everyone looked at Zack.

Tseng: "Please do."

Zack: "I saw traces of Mako energy in one of the elevators…and it was on the 5th floor button. I got suspicious, so I followed the trail to the labs. I can't believe what I saw….."

Sephiroth: "What did you see?" Sephiroth leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table, interested to hear Zack's evidence.

Zack: "I know the 50th floor is restricted, but I snuck around. I saw some scientists creating…new, advanced weapons. I have never seen anything like them in my life. They are also making this…..biological creature…to use as weapons or troops. I took pictures on the phone."

Tseng looked at Sephiroth, then at the floor.

Tseng: "This isn't going well…Rufus has a lot of secrets behind this organization." Tseng flipped through the photos that Zack took in the labs. "Aerith also sent me a picture of a Mako energy smudge in the church as well."

Sephiroth: "It looks like we have enough evidence to take this company down. Shall we?" Sephiroth pointed to the TV screen.

Tseng nodded and turned on the screen. He opened his computer and began setting up the webcam for conversing with the ministry.

Zack: "Also….." Everyone shifted attention to him. "I saw Hojo…..he was extremely infected with Mako energy! I didn't have time to snap the picture. He saw me seconds after I peeked into his office. He….he looked like a monster!"

Sephiroth looked at Tseng. Tseng looked at Sephiroth and shook his head, sighing.

Tseng: "Hojo is a dangerous man, as of right now. All of you need to take pre-cautions from here on out." He finally got in touch with the ministry.

Tseng: "We have enough evidence to prove that Rufus Shinra and his company is selling Mako energy to black market dealers and creating Mako-infused weapons, as well as biological live species to use as biological weapons. We have photos and a recording of Shinra's meeting. I'll send someone to drop the evidence off to you."

The ministry accepted and went offline.

Sephiroth: "Zack, go ahead and deliver the evidence to the ministry building on the 2nd plate. It is on the west side. I'll send the routes to your GPS."

Zack nodded and grabbed the bag that held the cell phones and printed pictures.

Tseng: "Everyone else, we'll wait for the ministry's full approval before we make our next move. Right now, find yourselves a motel to settle in. I'll see all of you here tomorrow morning by 8:00 AM."

Tseng and Sephiroth left the briefing room. As Zack picked up the bag of evidence, he waved to Cloud, Tifa, Vince, Barret, and Yuffie.

Zack looked at Cissnei with a serious stare. Cissnei looked at the evidence in Zack's hand, and then looked at him in the eyes. Zack turned around and left.


	52. The 3 Company

**Chapter 50: The 3 Company**

_(This chapter continues from Chapter 49: Approval)_

Zack drove his BMW M3 GTR down to the ministry building and dropped off the evidence. Zack got back in his car and drove around Sector 4 and 5 of Midgar.

Zack touched the GPS to find one of the safe houses nearby. He followed the route to the safe house and got out of the car. He pulled out the key and unlocked it.

As Zack opened the safe house doors that led into the garage, he smiled at what he saw. There were 3 cars. There was a BMW M3 E92 that had a white finish. The other car was a Porsche 911 Turbo with a black finish. The 3rd car was a Lexus IS F with a blue finish.

Zack: "These…..are some sweet rides. But I think I only need 2 cars, and one safe house is good enough." He chuckled and went to the phone that was mounted on the wall. He dialed a number.

Zack: "Hello? Is this Kunsel? This is Zack Fair. You remember me right? Haha, yeah. Hey, I need you to do me a favor. I have 2 cars in this safe house, and I would like you to give them to 2 friends of mine. I'll give you the address to this safe house, and then the addresses to their location of residence. Thanks!" Zack hung up and went back to his BMW M3 E46 GTR.

(((((((())))))))

_=BGM: "Pursuit theme #3" by Need for Speed: World Soundtrack=_

Zack was driving down the highway to explore the 3rd plate of Midgar. There were many traffic cars in the area. A loud car engine roared loud behind him. Zack looked in his rearview mirror to see 3 Lexus IS Fs with a black finish. The 3 cars fanned out in a side-by-side formation and tailgated Zack's BMW M3.

Zack: "What the hell?"

The IS F tailgating Zack gained speed and rammed the rear bumper of Zack's car.

Zack: "Damn! My car! Ali, open up any escape routes!" Ali began bringing up random escape routes just past the highway on the GPS screen. Zack looked at his side mirror to see the car to his left nudge his side of the BMW M3. "Shit! Who are these guys!?"

Suddenly, someone popped out from the roof of one of the IS Fs. He shot many bullets at Zack's BMW M3. As Zack passed the tollbooth and turned the curve to drift into the main road of Sector 6, he started steering the car left and right repeatedly in a snake form to evade some bullets.

_*10 minutes pass as Zack and the 3 cars engage in road rage.*_

Zack saw a gas station just up ahead at the road he was currently on. Zack applied brakes and turned sharply to the right to drift straight until he came to a stop.

_*Driver seat was facing the direction where the 3 cars were coming at him about 50 feet away*_

Zack: "Oh, shit." Zack immediately pulled out his P99 and fired at the windshields of the 3 cars. He shot on the right side of the cars where the driver was. 2 of the cars swerved suddenly and crashed into debris on the side of the road.

The last remaining IS F stopped and reversed back until he was far away from Zack's car.

Zack: "I got this…." Zack shifted to first gear and drove straight for the IS F.

The IS F began driving towards Zack. As both cars were 30 feet apart, Zack put his hand out of the window and aimed at the front grill of the IS F. Zack fired as many bullets as he can before turning sharp to the right to dodge the IS F's ram.

The IS F slowed down until it crashed into a lamp post.

Zack got out of his BMW and investigated. He opened up the 3 driver doors of all 3 cars. Zack noticed that all 3 drivers had silver hair.

Zack thought in his head: "I know who these guys are…Sephiroth's remnants. Loz….Kadaj…..Yazoo…they were probably revived when this whole L'Cie curse started. I know Sephiroth is on the bright side now, but who could've sent them to kill me?"


	53. Betrayed

**Chapter 51: Betrayed**

_(This chapter continues from Chapter 50: The 3 Company)_

Suddenly, Shinra police cars came out from nowhere and blocked off the road ahead. Shinra troops came out with their guns. Zack heard them yelling, "Suspect is in sight!" and "Zack Fair is the target! Eliminate him by any means necessary!" and "Don't let him get away!"

Zack's eyes widened. He immediately ran to his BMW M3 GTR and drove off in the other direction towards the highway he came in from. Zack was facing many Shinra troops again…..

(((((((())))))))

_=BGM: "Pursuit theme #2" by Need for Speed: Most Wanted Soundtrack=_

_(Song plays for the entire chapter)_

Zack drives around buildings and city streets in his BMW M3 E46 GTR. Many Shinra cops come chasing his tail. A couple of helicopters follow him from above. Zack heard the sirens wailing very loud from behind him.

Shinra troops yell through their radio comms "He's getting away." and "This man is dangerous." or "Zack Fair has escaped custody. Kill him!" or "We have a roadblock just ahead of him"

As Zack saw a roadblock of Shinra trucks 50 feet up ahead, he immediately steered to the left side of the road and rammed the very front end of the side of a Shinra truck, causing him to escape as the other Shinra trucks crash into the roadblock.

_*The 5:00 PM late afternoon sunset shines orange, golden sunlight on the entire city of Midgar*_

Zack: *Is sweating while driving and panting heavily* "Damn...when is this going to end!?"

Zack exited the highway and drove through the neighborhoods of the 2nd plate and go down to the 1st plate where the main city was.

(((((((())))))))

Shinra cop #1: "Yes, turn the pursuit phase to CONDITION 4, I repeat, CONDITION 4."

Shinra cop #2: "Affirmative! Switching to level 4 pursuit!" The Shinra police communicated through their comm. radios.

Zack knew that the heat was rising on him and his car.

Zack drove 210 mph in his BMW M3 E46 GTR down the highway above the ocean waters on the 1st plate of Midgar. Shinra cars were chasing him closely. 6 Shinra vehicles chased him, along with one helicopter far away surveying the pursuit.

The Shinra police were 100 feet behind Zack due to his car's great speed from its V8 engine.

Zack had nothing to knockdown for letting some heat off of him. But he smirked and stepped on the gas harder. Zack pushed on the brakes ad hard as he can, and steered hard to the right, making a very tight U-turn. Zack shifted into 1st gear and shifted up the gearbox to drive the other way past the Shinra.

The Shinra cops stop to turn around, giving Zack a 10 second open window to escape. The sunset shines bright in gold and orange radiance as he speed down the highway to evade the Shinra cops.

(((((((())))))))

Zack finally went into cool down mode and parked behind his safe house.

Zack: "Damn….what the hell is going on?" He waited until the coast was clear. Zack got out of his car and went into the garage to park his blue Lexus IS F beside the driveway, leaving the empty space for his BMW.

Zack parks his BMW M3 E46 GTR in the garage and turns the engine off. He got out and wiped his head before going to the phone and dialing Sephiroth.

Zack: "Sephiroth! After I delivered the evidence, your 3 remnants attacked me with their cars. I had to take them out. Also, Shinra police are all over my tail! Do you know what the hell is going on?"

Sephiroth: "Yes. I have been looking into it actually. Genesis and I found out that Cissnei has been working under the radar right under our noses. Zack, she's a mole. She is working for the Turks and Shinra Incorporate. She is trying to frame us."

Zack could not believe it. Cissnei, the girl he knew from his childhood, was a cruel, evil person. She was a traitor. Zack paused for a moment. "So….she betrayed us?"

Sephiroth: "Yes, that is right. Zack, you have a new mission."

Zack: "And what is that?"

Sephiroth: "You have to kill Cissnei. Effective tomorrow. Stop her before she does anything that can affect this operation even worse."

Zack paused for a long moment. He stared at the floor while holding up the phone to his ear. "Y-yes….sir. What about the others?"

Sephiroth: "Cloud and the others will take down Rufus and Hojo tomorrow. You just worry about your new mission. Genesis and I will plan an escape out of this city. Good luck, Zack." He hung up.

Zack stayed silent for a long moment. He didn't know what to say.

(((((((())))))))

Suddenly, a Shinra cop spotted Zack. He blared his sirens and stepped out of his car with his rifle. Zack pulled out his P99 and neutralized the Shinra cop. More cops came around the corner down the road.

Zack: "Damn it! Keeps happening!"

After Zack found out that he was betrayed, he closed the garage doors to hide his cars and jump into the Lexus IS F. Zack turned the engine on and drove away from the safe house. Shinra police followed him.

Shinra trucks were waiting at the intersection ahead that led to the main road. Zack rammed hard at the gap in the middle to break free and sped down a road. He turned several corners. Zack looked in his rearview mirror and saw many Shinra cops everywhere in each street and neighborhood.

Shinra cops talked to each other in their comms "Zack Fair has escaped. He's heading east on bridge" or "Suspect is en route, put a roadblock eastbound of his position".

A Shinra truck was tailgating the back of Zack's car. Zack saw a truck to his right that had construction pipes. Zack steered to it and knocked the pipes down, crushing the Shinra truck along with its occupants.

_*The camera shifts 2 times at different angles as the pipes are released from the truck, crushing the Shinra patrol vehicles that passed through*_

The sun was shining golder and golder at 5:45 PM. Zack drove to a road that was on a cliff. He stopped and waited. The Shinra police were searching the areas below the cliff.

After 5 minutes, the coast was clear. Shinra cops began heading back to their normal patrol routes.

Zack sighed in relief and drove back to the safe house, using hidden shortcuts to avoid being seen.


	54. Zack's Dark Thoughts

**Chapter 52: Zack's Dark Thoughts**

_(This chapter continues from Chapter 51: Betrayed)_

Zack opened the safe house garage and parked his Lexus IS F. Zack got out of the car and noticed that the BMW M3 E92 and the Porsche 911 Turbo were gone.

Zack walked to his BMW M3 E46. A yellow piece of paper was pinned down against the front windshield by the wipers. Zack picked up the note and read it.

"_Sweet ride you have here. The cars have been delivered. Be safe and take care! Remember, I follow you all the way, no matter what." –Kunsel_

Zack smiled and folded the note. He slipped it in his pocket for safe keeping. Zack walked to the phone and called Cloud.

Cloud: "Hey! Are you allright? How did everything go?"

Zack: "Hey buddy. I missed you. Listen, I have a new mission tomorrow, and it's….personal."

Cloud: "Oh? Allright. It's best if I stay out of personal problems. Tomorrow, if the ministry approves of our evidence, we can finally kick Rufus' ass." He and Zack chuckled over the phone. Tifa, Barret, and Yuffie were heard bickering in the background.

Zack: "Everything okay back there?"

Cloud: "Umm, yeah! We're fine. Just a bit of pillow fighting, that's all." Zack scoffed.

Zack: "I hope to see all of you on the bright side. Good luck, my friend. Remember: protect your honour as SOLDIER and embrace your brightest dreams. Every single one of them."

Cloud nodded and took Zack's words in consideration. "Thanks, Zack. Good luck to you too. Goodnight."

Zack: "Goodnight. I'll be sleeping at my safe house tonight." They hung up. Zack sighed and sat on the hood of his BMW M3 E46 GTR.

Zack: "Well Ali…..looks like we have a big mission tomorrow. You be prepared, okay?" He rubbed her hood and patted it, feeling its heat from the exhausted V8 engine.

Ali nodded, making Zack fall over on the hood. Ali rubbed Zack's legs with her front bumper affectionately.

Zack" I love you too, Ali. You're a great car, and I'm keeping you forever." He patted her hood as she made a mechanical noise in response.

(((((((())))))))

=BGM: "Multiplayer Menu theme" from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2=

It was 8:15 at night. Zack had his garage door open to look at the stars in the night sky. Zack leaned back on Ali's hood and crossed his arms.

Zack thought of Cissnei. He thought of his childhood where he first met her. He just couldn't stop thinking. He couldn't believe what he heard today. Cissnei betrayed him, after all these years.

Zack looked down at the ground. He furrowed his eyebrows as he kept thinking. He imagined himself killing Cissnei with his hands the exact same way he killed Caius Ballad. Zack closed his eyes.

Zack didn't want to do this. But it was his mission. He felt like punishing Cissnei after being stupid & becoming a Turk, which devastated Zack.

Zack looked down at the ground to his right. He remembered the night at the beach where she was sent to watch & kill him. He wanted revenge for all those days that she was unfaithful to him. Zack made a fist as he felt a bit of anger and motive rise up in his veins.

Zack looked down at the ground to his left. He thought about how the entire situation would turn out if he chose not to kill Cissnei. Zack sighed and covered his face with his hands.

Zack imagined the killing of Caius Ballad in his head and said to himself, "So this is me….I am Blood Stone….."

(((((((())))))))

"Are you the cruel Blood Stone? Or are you the little Puppy that I used to favor?" Zack suddenly heard a familiar voice talking to him.

Zack: "Huh? Wait. Angeal!? Angeal, is that you!?" Zack stood up and looked around.

Angeal: "Umm, Zack….I'm talking to you in your consciousness." Zack chuckled and put his hands in his pockets.

Zack: "So….you heard my thoughts?"

Angeal: "I monitor everything in your mind, Zack. I saw what you were thinking. This mission that you have…it's making you feel bad, isn't it?"

Zack paused for a moment. "Yes. It is. Very badly…."

Angeal: "Well, even heroes have touch decisions to make. This….Cissnei Turk…she is a childhood friend of yours?"

Zack: "Exactly. I stood up for her, Angeal. I did everything for her. She's stupid to become a Turk and follow their ways! I hate her! But most of the time, I feel like hurting her. Sometimes, I feel like I don't want to." Zack sighed and covered his face while looking down at the floor.

Angeal: "Zack, think. Think clearly. Think what you think is best. If you are assigned a mission, follow it. It won't hurt to compromise a little."

Zack: "I don't know, Angeal. I just….can't."

Angeal: "Do you trust me Zack?"

Zack: "Of course."

Angeal: "Then stand up and believe in yourself. Protect your honour as SOLDIER. Embrace your dreams if you want to become a hero, like we always do."

Zack nodded. "I know."

Angeal: "Sometimes…things might go differently when a hero follows the mission. Who knows? You'll have to wait and see. I know you can do it, Zack. I know. Now, prove your honour to me and be that hero." His voice faded away and there was complete silence."

Zack stayed silent, thinking to himself.

Zack: "Hmm…that's it. I'm doing it. I'm gonna kill her."

Zack closed the garage doors and went to the locker in the corner of the safe house. He opened it and found a black combat uniform. He changed into the combat uniform and went in the Lexus IS F. He reclined the passenger seat down so he can lie down. He turned on the car just enough to activate the fan while the engine remained silent.

Zack: "Goodnight, Ali." Ali smiled with her front bumper and closed her headlights, mimicking sleep. Zack closed his eyes and slept to get ready for the final mission…


	55. Time Paradox

**Chapter 53: Time Paradox**

_Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie_

Squall, Rinoa, Zell, and Selphie were dropped off in Balamb Garden. Squall and his friends waved goodbye to their friends in the Shera. Squall walked to the Garden to prepare for their Focus.

Squall ordered Zell and Selphie to dress up in their formal SeeD uniforms. Squall went to his dorm to dress up as well.

They walked in Headmaster Cid's office to meet with Edea.

)))))))))))))

Edea saw her pupils dressed in SeeD uniforms except Rinoa, who was not a SeeD.

Edea: "Well then, let's do it. Good luck, my pupils." She took one good look at all 4 of them before raising her hands up. She closed her eyes and a white light appeared, filling the room. Squall and his friends were now in another dimension….

(((((((())))))))

They ended up in front of the huge double doors of the castle. They were lying there on the stone floor. Squall opened his eyes and got up slowly. His friends did the same.

Squall: "Well…here we….go again. This time…..let's make it personal. SeeD, ready up!" Squall pulled out his Lion Heart gunblade.

Selphie pulled out her strongest nun chucks. Zell made fists. Rinoa cocked the pinwheel on her wrist.

Squall: "Let's do this, and fight." They walked through the double doors and into Ultimecia's chamber.

(((((((())))))))

_=BGM: "The Extreme" by Final Fantasy VIII Soundtrack=_

Ultimecia was standing there, right in front of her throne with her back facing the doors. Squall rested his Lion Heart on his shoulder.

Squall: "Ultimecia! I know everything about this L'Cie curse to the Warriors of Cosmos! You chose to be one of the key roles to this, so cut the crap and let's get this over with! I'm dead serious, Ultimecia!"

Ultimecia turned around and opened her eyes, chuckling. "I see you haven't changed, Squall. The L'Cie will soon take over the world forever in time."

Squall: "Not if we defeat you…..for the third time!" Squall raised his Lion Heart above him and slammed it to the stone floor, sending shockwaves of energy at Ultimecia, (*Blasting Zone*).

Some of the waves hit Ultimecia and she took a step back.

Ultimecia: "Oh. This will be even more fun." She spread her black wings.

**[COMMENCING ACTIVE TIME BATTLE]**

_Window HUD color: Grey_

_Boss: Ultimecia_

Selphie swung her nun chucks above her head and spun around to land a hard blow to the time mistress. Zell came in and punched Ultimecia 2 times with a kick combo.

Ultimecia's wings summoned a vortex. Small arrows began shooting out from it. The arrows inflicted moderate damage to Squall and his friends.

Selphie gave the entire party healing Potions. Squall ran up to Ultimecia and slashed at her, triggering the revolver's bullets at the right timing. Rinoa released her pinwheel to send a disc at Ultimecia.

Zell charged up his fists as a yellow aura surrounds them. He ran up to Ultimecia and beat her 5 times in a quick combo, (*Burning Rave*).

Squall: "This will be the end! For you!" Squall ran up to Ultimecia and deployed red orbs around him. The red orbs exploded to hurt Ultimecia, (*Fated Circle*).

Ultimecia chuckled as she took great damage from the young adults. "All of you improved! I'm impressed." She threw a ball of energy at the party, severely hurting them (*Shockwave Pulsar*).

Rinoa and Selphie groaned in pain. Squall panted heavily as he got to the ground on his knees. The Squall and his friends were on their knees.

Zell: "Squall, I-I can't….." He panted rapidly.

Squall shook his head and stood up, even though he had low HP. He glared angrily at Ultimecia. He casted (*Curaga*) on the entire party, except for himself. Everyone stood up.

Squall: "Let's surround her in a circle!" Squall clutched his stomach and walked to one side of the battle zone.

Rinoa: "B-but Squall! What about you!? You need healing!" She shot a few discs at Ultimecia.

Squall: "I'm…fine….." He clutched his stomach and breathed rapidly.

Ultimecia looked confused as they surrounded her. Using the distraction as an advantage, Zell dashed forward and chained some combos of punches, (*Different Beat*).

Selphie leaned forward and attacked Ultimecia from behind with her nun chucks. Ultimecia groaned with the inflicted damage. She charged a big glue orb form her hands and shot it at Rinoa, (*Great Attractor*). Rinoa dodged out of the way and summoned Angelo.

Rinoa: "Get her, boy!" Angel barked and bit Ultimecia's leg repeatedly.

As Ultimecia faced the other direction, Squall limped to her from behind. He stabbed her back repeatedly as he pulled the Revolver's trigger, causing vibrations for extra damage.

Ultimecia kicked Angelo away and shoved Squall back to his place. She screamed and charged a large field around her. It was a gold circle big enough so that the 4 young adults were at the edges.

Squall: "M-move!" He dived out of the circle. Zell and the girls stepped out of the circle.

The circle sent powerful charges straight up to the ceiling, (*Apocalypse*). The force of the released energy caused Squall and his friends to fall to the ground. They immediately got up and retaliated several more times.

Zell: "This….is my time! MY time!" Zell charged his fists as they glowed red. He punched and kicked Ultimecia as many times as he can, chaining many combos. Ultimecia casted her spells at him, but he managed to quickly dodged out of the way as he chained up his attacks. He charged one final blow, creating an explosion (*My Final Heaven*).

Ultimecia screamed in pain and was on her knees. She was weakened.

Squall: "Time….to bring back….time." Squall panted heavily and made a mark on the floor as he dragged the tip of the Lion Heart on the ground and raised it up.

Squall chuckled weakly and ran up to the weakened witch. He slashes Ultimecia 8 times while pulling the trigger of his Revolver, (*Renzokuken*). His Lion Heart glowed blue. He jumped high in the air, took his Lion Heart back, then charged at Ultimecia and delivering a big slash to her gut, (*Rough Divide*). A huge explosion engulfs the defeated time mistress, (*Lion Heart*).

Squall landed on the floor and turned around to see Ultimecia down on the floor, bleeding.

Squall walked to her while limping. His friends went up behind him to stare down at Ultimecia.

Squall: "We….don't need someone….to determine time…..and fate." Squall dragged the tip of his Lion Heart on the floor and dragged it through Ultimecia's stomach, slicing her.

(((((((())))))))

Rinoa and Selphie looked away. Zell frowned as he stared at the dismembered corpse.

Zell: "Damn, dude."

Squall: "Now….l-let's get out of….this damn castle." Squall pulled out a bomb and tossed it beside Ultimecia. It was set for 10 seconds. The time portal was up ahead.

Selphie: "Let's go!" She ran to the time portal and jumped in.

Zell ran as fast he could and dived in. Squall limped to the portal.

Rinoa: "Oh no….Squall!" Rinoa put her arm around Squall and hurried him to the portal.

Squall: "Thanks….babe." He closed his eyes and they entered the portal as the bmomb explodes, destroying Ultimecia's castle.


	56. Redemption

**Chapter 54: Redemption**

_Zidane and Garnet_

Zidane and Garnet ended up in the Crystal world. Zidane got up and looked around.

Zidane: "This is where…..I killed Kuja in the 13th cycle." Zidane took out his Mage Masher daggers and held them as he looked around.

Garnet picked up the crystal and stood beside Zidane. She saw another crystal suspended in the center of a ring in the sky. "Hey, is that where we put this crystal?"

Zidane: "Yeah…."

Suddenly, an evil, high-pitched laughed was heard from behind. Zidane & Garnet turned around. Nothing. The laugh came form behind again. Zidane's eyes widened as he saw Kuja standing in front of them 30 feet away. Garnet gasped and glared at him.

Zidane: "Kuja! I don't know how…..but I will take you down again!" Zidane twirled his Mage Mashers in the air and got in his battle stance.

Kuja laughed as the white orbs circled him. "I live on and on and on, don't I, Zidane?" One of the white orbs flying around him struck Zidane, knocking him to the crystal ground. Garnet gasped and attempted to pick him up.

Kuja laughed and sent another orb for Garnet, shoving her to the floor aside. "I see your little girlfriend is here to aid you, no?" Kuja casted (*Thundara*) and held it at Zidane for 5 seconds, electrocuting him.

Zidane yelled in pain as he twitched on the crystal ground.

Garnet: "No! Zidane!" She got up and ran up to Kuja. Kuja shoved her aside and stopped the spell.

Zidane breathed rapidly and grabbed his Mage Mashers on the ground. "You….won't win again!"

Kuja laughed. "Then we'll see about that! Let the dance begin!"

(((((((())))))))

_=BGM: "Smoke em" by Two Steps From Hell=_

_HUD: Dissidia Final Fantasy 2 HUD_

_*The crystal suspended in the ring in the sky suddenly glows. The crystal plateaus in the area begin to crumble and sink.*_

**[10 MINUTES UNTIL DESTRUCTION]**

**[COMMENCING DISSIDIA BATTLE]**

Zidane jumped over Kuja and flipped forward. He landed behind Kuja and casted a blue energy wave at Kuja as he turned around, (*Free Energy*). Kuja flew back off the crystal ground and descended to deeper levels.

Zidane: "Garnet! Find a way to get that crystal up to the sky chamber!" Zidane used a Quickmove to force jump to another crystal plateau.

Garnet: "Be careful, Zidane!" Garnet started using Quickmoves to hop from one crystal plateau to another.

Kuja suddenly grabbed Garnet with his orbs and threw her to the other side of the area, far away from the crystal sky chamber.

Zidane: "No!" Garnet hit the ground on a small crystal plateau and she groaned in pain.

Kuja: "The play is just getting started!" He laughed and charged a blue energy field. He blasted it to Zidane, (*Seraphic Star*). Zidane flew back and hit the ground. He got up slowly as Kuja landed in front of him.

Zidane rolled to the right to dodge Kuja's orbs and twirled his Mage Mashers as attacks to Kuja. He sent Kuja in the air. Zidane did another combo before sending waves of Thunder at Kuja, (*Meo Twister*).

Zidane yelled across the entire zone. "Garnet! Get up! Hurry!"

**[6 MINUTES REMAINING BEFORE DESTRUCTION]**

Garnet got up slowly and shook her head. "Oh, no!" She summoned out Bahamut and jumped onto his back. She rubbed his head and ordered him to fly to the crystal chamber.

Kuja growled in anger and flew towards Bahamut. As he was about to strike at Garnet, Zidane yelled in anger and summoned lightning bolts around Kuja, preventing him from striking at Bahamut and Garnet, (*Shift Break*).

Kuja fell down to the ground. Zidane dropped to the ground with him to continue their duel.

Zidane: "Not this time, Kuja! Not this time! I won't let you do it!"

Kuja laughed summoned out flare spheres and sent them towards Zidane, (*Flare Star*). Zidane jumped above Kuja to evade them. Kuja immediately attacked Zidane from below and sent Zidane to the sky.

As Zidane was high in the dark sky, he saw a black vortex appear above him. Kuja waved his arms, causing the vortex to drop droplets of dark magic onto Zidane, (*Ultima*). Zidane yelled out loudly in great pain as the dark magic rained on him, burned him like BBQ. Zidane hit the ground as his Mage Mashers fell beside him.

**Zidane's point of View Narration**

I opened my eyes slowly. Everything was blurry. I looked up to see Garnet almost approaching the crystal sky chamber. I saw blood around my vision. I blink twice, but my vision was stilled blurry and obscured with blood.

I could hear my muffled heart beat. I heard myself panting rapidly and heavily. I got up and picked up my Mage Mashers. I felt dizzy. My vision swayed side-to-side. I saw Kuja jump in front of me…

**Normal Point of View Narration**

Kuja sent more combos to Zidane with his orbs. Zidane groaned in pain as he fell to the floor. Kuja picked him up.

Kuja: "Do you give up now? Or do you still want to be a part of this lovely dance?"

Zidane glared at Kuja as his vision became clear. Blood cleared from his vision. Zidane slashed Kuja in the face, creating a huge cut. Kuja screamed and clutched his face.

Zidane: "Aaagghhhh! I'll end this thing between me and you once and for all!" He summoned a tall vortex around himself. It spun around 10 RPM as it came in contact with Kuja. It knocked Kuja away, (*Stellar 9*).

Zidane walked up to the fallen Kuja and charged his Mage Mashers. Zidane jumped in the air as his Mage Mashers glowed pink. He charged towards Kuja in the air while twisting. He hit Kuja repeatedly, (*Grand Lethal*). Kuja fell back to the gorund.

Garnet was about 100 feet away from the crystal chamber.

Zidane stared down at Kuja. "Time to set things straight, you stupid bastard….." Zidane merged his Mage Mashers together. He held them with two hands in the middle and started running around Kuja, slashing him from all directions.

After dealing enough damage, Zidane ran past Kuja top deliver a final blow with an explosion, (*Reverse Gaia*). Kuja yelled as he bled out on the ground. Zidane stopped and unmerged his Mage Mashers to holster them.

Garnet finally came to the crystal chamber. As Bahamut got close enough, she threw the red crystal into the chamber. The 2 crystals combined together and golden light lit the entire area.

**[1 MINUTE UNTIL DESTRUCTION]**

_*A time portal appears*_

Zidane stared down at Kuja. "I'm done, Kuja…I'm done playing games." He turned around and ran to Garnet towards the time portal, leaving Kuja chuckling to himself.

Zidane and Garnet jumped in the portal as the entire crystal world exploded along with Kuja.


	57. An End to the Unsent

**Chapter 55: An End to the Unsent**

_Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Wakka, Lulu, Paine_

They were dropped off in front of the Farplane. They waved goodbye to everyone as they walked to a portal.

Tidus: "Well….Seymour Guado is our key enemy. Are you ready for it?"

Everyone nodded and got their weapons prepared. Tidus looked at Yuna.

Tidus: "Hey. We're here with you. I'm here." He hugged Yuna as she nodded and closed her eyes. They smiled at each other. "Allright, let's go." He pulled out his Brotherhood sword and they entered the portal to the depths of the Farplane.

))))))))))))

They entered the Farplane. They were standing on a huge platform traveling unlimited miles across the Farplane. White clear mist surrounded them.

Suddenly, an evil laugh was heard and a man in long, blue spiky hair with a staff was standing there.

Yuna gasped and hid behind Tidus. "Seymour!"

Seymour spoke in his usual cold voice. "Well, Lady Yuna. It looks like we meet once again….it was wonderful to turn you into a L'Cie. It was a shame that you didn't marry me."

Tidus glared angrily at Seymour and stepped forward. "Shut up, Seymour! She doesn't deserve an evil scumbag like you! She loves the world, and she will not destroy it!" Tidus pointed his Brotherhood at Seymour.

Seymour: "Then I have no choice." The Flux appeared behind him. He jumped in the middle and he transformed.

Tidus, Yuna, and Wakka stepped up to the battle zone of the platform.

Tidus: "Here we go….."

(((((((())))))))

_=BGM: "Enemy Assault" by Final Fantasy X Soundtrack=_

_Window HUD color: Purple & black_

_Starting line-up: Yuna, Tidus, Wakka_

_Boss: Seymour w/ Flux_

**[COMMENCING CONDITIONAL TURN-BASED BATTLE]**

Tidus jumped forward and slashed once at Seymour Flux. Seymour countered back by stabbing Tidus with the Flux's spear, inflicting Zombie on Tidus.

Tidus: "Damn…." He clutched his wound.

Yuna gave Tidus a holy water to cure the zombie status. She had a 2nd turn. She used it to give Tidus (*Cura*).

Wakka charged his blitzball and threw it at Seymour to inflict (*Darkness*). Seymour countered back with his spear, but missed Wakka due to Darkness status.

Wakka: "Give him everything you got!"

Tidus nodded went into Overdrive. He charged his Brotherhood and ran up to Seymour. He slashed him repeatedly 10 times before shoving his Brotherhood into the floor of the platform. He jumped on it and then pushed off to jump in midair. Wakka threw the blitzball for Tidus to kick.

The blitzball hit Seymour and an explosion occurred, (*Blitz Ace*). Wakka retrieved his blitzball.

Seymour fired an energy ray to the entire party, inflicting silence along with heavy damage. The entire party was on their knees. Seymour took another turn to stab Yuna with the Flux's spear. Yuna was lying on the ground now.

Tidus: "N-no!" He got up and gave a Phoenix Down to his girlfriend for full revive. She got up and took 3 turns, healing HP and statuses on Wakka and Tidus.

Yuna: "Magic will do."

Wakka & Tidus switched for Lulu and Paine.

Lulu: "Let's take this bad boy down, shall we, Yuna?" She Double Casted (*Flare*) on Seymour, dealing severe double damage.

The Flux gave Seymour (*Curaga*).

Yuna: "No….." Yuna felt very scared. Yuna looked off to the side. She saw golden light shining in the sky and towards her face. Her blue & green eyes glowed bright as she looked in the sky. She looked back at her former husband/nemesis.

Lulu: "Yuna, focus!"

Seymour laughed evily. "Are you scared, Yuna? Don't be shy." He charged a shot at Yuna.

Paine: "Watch out!"

Yuna dodged out of the way to evade Seymour's Petrifying laser. Yuna breathed rapidly and heavily, her heart beating rapidly from great fear.

Paine charged her sword and slashed the Flux with (*Power Break*). She took another turn to inflict another slash to Seymour. Seymour raised the spear and attempted to stab Paine. Paine rolled out of the way.

Yuna: "Here it goes." She waved her staff around and casted the most powerful white magic of all. It dealt very severe damage to the Flux, (*Holy Magic*).

Seymour groaned angrily as the Flux was now destroyed. Seymour remained in the seat.

Seymour: "This isn't over!" He casted (*Thundaga*) on all 3 women. It stung them so much that they fell to their knees, low HP.

Yuna screamed in pain. Lulu grunted lowly and Paine breathed heavily as she leaned on her sword.

Lulu: "D-don't give up….."

Paine: "Rikku!" Paine limped out of the area and substituted for Rikku.

Rikku: "You're going to pay for this, you big freak!" She grabbed an Al Bhed grenade from her waist belt and threw it to Seymour, exploding to deal moderate damage.

Lulu stood up and casted (*Ultima*) on Seymour. He had a strong defense to the dark magic, so it didn't do much damage.

Seymour raised his spear and stabbed Lulu to the KO.

Yuna: "No…." She threw a Phoenix Down to revive Lulu.

Rikku: "This should do it!" She took out an Al Bhed potion to remove statuses and give plenty of HP.

Rikku took another turn and drew her Daggers and ran up to Seymour. She climbed up the Flux and slashed Seymour in the face, making an "X" shape as the wound. Seymour screamed in pain as he clutched his bloody face.

Yuna smiled at Rikku's move. Rikkusaw lightning sparks emitting from the circuitry of the destroyed Flux.

Rikku: "Eeeeeekkkkkk!" She ran out of the area to substitute for Tidus. Tidus took Rikku's spot and leaned on his Brotherhood, still weak with low HP.

The bright golden light shone above the party in the background. Tidus stood up and walked over to Seymour to slash him again.

Seymour unexpectedly raised the Fluc's spear and stabbed Tidus. Tidus fell to the floor, almost to the KO at 2 HP.

Yuna: "NO! TIDUS!" Tears burst from Yuna's eyes. She was devastated.

**Tidus' Point of View Narration**

I was down on the floor…bleeding out from my wound. I hated Seymour…..but I was dying by his hand. I heard Yuna crying out loud and yelling my name. I breathed heavily as my vision blurred slightly to the golden light shining in my eyes. I slowly got up…because I wasn't done…..with my girlfriend's former husband/enemy. I made a promise to her…

**Normal Point of View **

Yuna stopped crying when she saw Tidus stand. She was too weak to cast any more magic. Lulu was weak as well.

Lulu: "I….c-can't stand for….much longer….."

Tidus was leaning on his Brotherhood with his head hanging down. He breathed rapidly as blood dripped from his wounds.

Yuna realized something. "Yes…..that's it…I'm forgetting…." She waved her staff and glyphs appeared around her. She summoned out her eidolon, Valefor.

Yuna: "Let's finish this…..for the good of Spira and the world." She patted Valefor's head and stepped back.

_Valefor_

Valefor flapped her wings and swung them forward to create high winds towards Seymour to deal light damage and delay his actions, (*Sonic Wings*).

Valefor flew to Seymour and clawed his face, making him cry out and bleed more, making him delay his actions as well.

Valefor roared loudly. She rose in the air like an archangel. She spread her wings wide. She opened her mouth and an orange beam came out. The orange beam cut through Seymour's Flux like butter, (*Energy Ray*).

The Flux exploded, causing Seymour to fly out and land on the ground in front of the party. Valefor roared and was summoned away by Yuna.

(((((((())))))))

Seymour lies there on the ground in front of Yuna. The platform was still moving. Tidus clutched his stomach and walked behind Yuna. Lulu stpped back to join Wakka, Rikku, and Paine for Tidus & Yuna to deal with Seymour.

Seymour, bleeding out. "D-death….awaits you….Lady Y-yuna…"

Tidus kicked Seymour. Yuna stared down at him as tears ran down her cheeks and blood was covering her chin, forehead, and arms.

Yuna: "Eternity awaits me. Death shall await you, Seymour Guado…"

Yuna looked over to Tidus. Tidus nodded. "Yuna, do IT."

Yuna raised her staff and started performing the Sending dance. Seymour started to fade away into pyriflies. As the pyriflies began to spread and head to the depths of the Farplane, Seymour's voice can be heard yelling "No!"

Tidus and Yuna looked at each other. They immediately hugged each other closely.

Yuna: "Thank you…Tidus." She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his chest.

Tidus: "Forever and always, Yuna. Forever and always." He looked up in the golden mist as the platform took them back to the portal.


	58. The Peacemaking Coalition

**Chapter 56: The Peacemaking Coalition **

_Vaan, Penelo, Ashe, Balthier_

Balthier parked the Shera in front of the main gate of Rabanastre.

Balthier patted Snow's shoulder. "Well…good luck, comrade. Fly this ship like it's yours."

Snow: "Will do, Bal." Snow waved as he and the 3 Rabanastre residents proceeded towards the main gates. Snow sat in the pilot's seat. "Wow. Nice cockpit, comfortable seats, this is like 1st class!" He chuckled when Claire came up to him from behind.

Claire: "Don't get too comfortable. We still have a battle to look forward to."

Snow: "And what might that be?" He leaned back in the pilot seat with his hands behind his head.

Claire: "Orphan….."

((((()))))

_=BGM: "Royal Capital Rabanastre-upper city grounds" by Final Fantasy XII Soundtrack=_

The Rabanastre troops immediately granted access for Ashe as she and her residents walked in. As she entered her kingdom, everyone looked in her direction. Everyone cheered, clapped, and waved.

Ashe smiled and waved to her people. Vaan and Penelo smiled and waved back. Balthier chuckled and nodded to the people as they made their ways through streets and markets.

Vaan looked up at the bright blue sky. There were barely clouds in the 12: 30 PM afternoon skies. It looked so peaceful. Vaan smiled and took a deep breath.

Penelo looked to her left as she saw Miguelo waving at them.

Miguelo: "Still protectin' the queen, eh!? Hahahaha!" He shook his head and waved as he walked back in his shop.

Vaan: "I guess he won't be paying us gil for a while!" He chuckled.

Penelo: "I'm tired of working for him anyways!" She laughed and continued walking with them towards Ashe's castle.

Guards were everywhere. Most of them were in the market areas. They all waved and stood at attention as Ashe walked.

)))))))))))))))

They entered Ashe's castle. Vaan and Penelo looked around.

Vaan: "Whoa…..this is huge." He smiled at the knights with shining armor in the long hallways.

Penelo: "Ashe, this is such an amazing castle. I love it, really." She smiled at some paintings and sets of shields & swords.

Ashe: "Thank you." She chuckled as she heard the positive feedback about her castle from her young teenaged residents.

Ashe led them to an empty room. "Please, sit. I have to address my empire. I think Arcadia…is going to strike any time soon."

Balthier looked up at her. "What?"

Vaan: "Seriously!? Who said this?"

Penelo: "Well we have to be prepared then!"

Ashe nodded and sighed before leaving the room to address the people and empire of her kingdom.

((((()))))

After half an hour, Ashe came back with her sword and shield.

Vaan: "Well?" He stood up.

Ashe: "It is confirmed. The Arcadian Empire will strike any minute. And I believe…..that Judge…."

Vaan waited anxiously for her to finish.

Ashe: "…..Gabranth is aboard the Sky Fortress Bahamut."

Vaan clenched his fists. Ashe noticed his sudden rise in anger. She knew that Vaan had great hatred for Gabranth for killing his brother, Rex.

Vaan: "That bastard-"

Ashe: "Vaan, we will defeat him, and you will get your revenge, you hear me?" She walked up to Vaan. "You will seek your retribution for Rex. I'm very sorry for your loss, Vaan. You, Penelo, and Balthier are my residents in my city. I have respect for all of you. Let's do this together and take down the Arcadian Army."

Vaan thought for a moment before nodding and summoning out his sword & shield. Penelo took out her crossbow. Balthier pulled out his shotgun and started loading bullets into its barrel.

Balthier: "I'm ready for anything. You know, the first weapon ever made was a bow & arrow. its sole purpose was to take a life."

Ashe, Vaan, and Penelo turned their heads and stared at Balthier.

Balthier: "After many years of evolution of weapons…" He pumped his shotgun. "…I see that we haven't come very far, have we?" He smiled and headed out the door.

Vaan and Penelo, still in the staring mode, shifted their eyes to Ashe. Ashe shrugged and followed Balthier.

_~ "Royal Capital Rabanastre-upper city grounds" stops playing_

((((()))))

Explosions were heard outside. People were screaming and running to their homes and shelter. Guards started lighting cannons and readying their bow & arrows. Many guards in armor readied their swords & shield.

Ashe and her 3 residents boarded an airship. The airship took off and flew to the Sky Fortress Bahamut.

Many ships departed from the Sky Fortress and headed straight for Rabanastre. Ashe's ship evaded the Arcadian ships and eventually landed in the Sky Fortress' deck. Ashe and her 3 residents stepped out and saw a man in black armor with his back facing them.


	59. Retribution

**Chapter 57: Retribution**

_(This chapter is continued from Chapter 56: The Peacemaking Coalition)_

Gabranth turned around with his dual swords combined in his hand. He stared at Ashe, Vaan, Penelo, and Balthier with his cold blue eyes.

Gabranth: "So, Queen Ashe, we meet again. Do you really think that your empire is much more powerful than mine?"

Ashe: "Only if we have faith and believe, unlike your empire that always wants democracy on the people." She glared at him.

Gabranth shook his head and noticed Vaan beside her. He was glaring at him.

Gabranth: "Well, well, well…..you are that boy….the brother of the young man I slayed. Rex, wasn't it?"

Vaan yelled out and charged towards Gabranth.

Ashe: "Vaan, no!"

Too late. Gabranth swiped Vaan aside with his combined dual swords. Gabranth chuckled evily and taunted Vaan with his British accent.

Gabranth: "Pathetic! You don't ever learn, do you? You're just an inexperienced young man who wants to be some worthless sky pirate! Who'd want to do that?"

Penelo shook her head and ran to Vaan, who was lying on the floor. Gabranth swiped her aside to the floor with his combined dual swords. Ashe & Balthier readied their weapons and got in their battle stance.

Gabranth: "Well then, show me no mercy!"

((((()))))

_=BGM: "Ultimate Countdown" by Two Steps From Hell=_

_Window HUD color: Sky blue_

_Boss: Gabranth_

**[COMMENCING ACTIVE 3-DIMENSIONAL BATTLE]**

Baltheir raised his shotgun and started firing the shotgun shells at Gabranth. Gabranth's judge helmet appeared on his head in thin air to block Balthier's bullets.

Balthier: "Damn man!" Balthier summoned for his crossbow.

Ashe blocked Gabranth's heavy attacks with her shield. She countered back at him and tried to do as many combos as she could. Gabranth swiped her aside .

Gabranth: "Weak!" Gabranth turned around to see Vaan stand up with his sword and shield.

Vaan ran towards Gabranth. He stopped dead in his tracks, causing Gabranth to stagger as he missed Vaan. Vaan summoned a big whirlwind vortex that dealt heavy wind damage to Gabranth, his brother's killer.

Vaan: "Take this, you damn bastard!" Vaan said harshly as he watched Gabranth grunt and took moderate chained damage by the whirlwind.

Penelo got up and got out her crossbow. She aimed at Gabranth's head and shot him. Gabranth staggered as the large arrow hit his head.

Balthier: "The head should do the trick, eh?" He put 2 arrows in his crossbow and released the line to shoot the 2 arrows at Gabranth's head.

**[FF XIII STAGGER FEATURE IMPLEMENTED]**

Ashe casted (*Thundaga*) on the Judge Gabranth. The spell electrocuted Gabranth, stunning him and making him fall to the ground.

Vaan took this chance to hit him as hard as he can with his Mistral sword. Vaan yelled out as he he & Ashe hit him repeatedly. Balthier & Penelo kept on the stagger streak, shooting repeatedly at Gabranth's helmet.

Gabranth suddenly shoved everyone back out of his way. He stood up and picked up his swords. He uncombined them so that they were 2 separate swords.

Gabranth: "Time for the true power….of a judge!" His swords glowed yellow. He stepped several steps back so that he had Vaan and the other 3 in his view. He slashed his sword in the air several times. Blue crests of energy emerged from his swords and damaged the party heavily, (*Innocence*).

Ashe groaned and casted (*Full Cure*) on the entire party.

Gabranth: "You will soon admit defeat! Especially you, young man!" He referred to Vaan. "So weak!"

Ashe came to Gabranth and delivered 5 successful blows to increase stagger chance. Penelo summoned out her dual swords and started doubling her attacks on Gabranth's heavy armor.

Balthier: "Swords isn't doing much!" He casted (*Fire*) on Gabranth's metal armor.

Gabranth's armor started heating up since it was a conductor for heat. Gabranth screamed loudly in pain as he started to burn.

Vaan smiled. "Yes! Feel the pain! That is how I feel! Deep inside, you son of a bitch!" Vaan knelt down and took off Gabranth's helmet, revealing his face, blue eyes, and blonde hair.

)))))))))))))

Balthier looked to his left and saw a small ship facing them. He frowned suspiciously. He saw 4 people with blue, green, blonde, yellow, and purple hair wave at them. Then, he noticed Snow in the pilot seat, waving at him.

Balthier nodded and waved back. As the ship turned to return to Rabanastre, Balthier caught a glimpse of the word on the side of the ship: "NORA"

Balthier smirked as he expected that they have planted a bomb.

)))))))))))))

PA: "Warning. Explosive device detected aboard. Evacuate immediately in 3 minutes."

Ashe: "We have to get out of here in 3 minutes! This place will blow!"

Penelo holstered her weapons and ran towards Ashe's ship. Balthier holstered his bow & arrow and ran with Penelo. Ashe turned to leave when she heard the sounds of grunts and punches.

Vaan was punching Gabranth repeatedly on the gorund in his face.

Vaan: "You are the one who will pay!" He punched Gabranth, making him bleed from the lips and nose. Gabranth groaned weakly.

Ashe: "Vaan, we have to go, now!"

Vaan ignored her. He kept punching his brother's killer repeatedly.

After several more hits, Vaan stood up breathing rapidly. His fists glowed red. He was about to do his Quickening.

_*A large vortex appears. It blasts a spiral-shaped spell onto Gabranth (*Red Spiral*)_

_*Another vortex appears. It summons a huge whirlwind (*White Whorl*)_

_*A 3rd vortex of the appears. It blasts fire onto Gabranth (*Pyroclasm*) _

_*A final vortex appears as Vaan's quickening finisher. A blue vortex explodes into mist & light. (*Luminescence*) _

Gabranth cries out in defeat and pain as Vaan lands on the floor, breathing rapidly. Vaan stared at Gabranth. He wanted to kill him with his own hands. Vaan took a step forward.

Balthier: "That is enough!" Baltheir grabbed Vaan form behind as he tried to wiggle free. Balthier pulled him into Ashe's ship. Ashe secured the ramp and flew off the Sky Fortress and back to Rabanastre, where the battle there came to an end.

The Sky Fortress exploded, destroying it completely, along with Gabranth.


	60. Back in Time

**Chapter 58: Back in Time **

_=BGM: "Rapid Eye Movement" by Two Steps From Hell=_

Aya looked down at her wedding ring, and then looked under her bra to see her L'Cie brand. Aya sighed as she looked straight ahead of New York city roads.

Aya: "Kyle…..Eve….I'm coming home."

Aya walked down the empty city of New York City. Every building was deserted. No signs of life was present. Aya was the only one there.

Aya turned a corner and walked down the road pass some shops. Aya looked up at the star-filled night sky. It was cold and it was snowing. Good thing Aya wore her white jacket. She grabbed it before she dived in New York from the Shera.

Suddenly, she heard a voice. Aya gasped and looked around.

"Yes, you're closer…..come Aya…..come to me….."

Aya looked to the north to find the tall Chrysler building about half a mile down Manhattan.

Aya heard something roar above her. A Twisted Slacker landed in front of her. She rolled backwards as it attempted to attack her. Aya pulled out her Beretta M9 and aimed at the Slacker's head.

((((()))))

_=BGM: "Arise Within You" by The 3rd Birthday Soundtrack=_

_*The camera is set behind Aya in 3rd-person shooter*_

Aya fired 5 shots to the Slacker's head to kill it quickly. She heard roars from behind her. Several more slackers came running towards her.

Aya holstered her M9 handgun and dived into her inventory. An M4A1 appeared in her hands in a quick bolt of lightning.

Aya emptied the 30-round magazine into the group of Slackers as she walked backwards. She reloaded and turned around. She continued running down the street. Aya looked up and saw Wads descending from the sky.

The Wads began shooting projectiles. Aya hid behind an orange barricade that was planted in the middle of the street. As a Wad finished shooting, Aya popped out from the side of the barricade and fired 10 bullets at it.

She realized she hit the weak spot since it staggered. Aya (*Overdive Killed*) it. Aya landed back behind the barricade, panting heavily as blood covered her body. The blood soon faded away. Aya reloaded her M4A1 and emptied its 30-round magazine to kill the other Wad.

Aya reloaded her M4A1 and took a turn to the left to another street. She saw bigger creatures coming her way.

Aya heard the voices in her head again.

"Come to me, aya…..come to the Chrysler's Lair behind the Chrysler building….Aya…"

Aya shook her head and dived into her inventory to take out a SPAS-12 Shotgun. As a Roller came to her, she popped 5 shotgun shells into it. It staggered. Aya dived to (*Overdive Kill*) it. She landed back to the ground, panting heavily.

She immediately dodged out of the way when a Slacker almost hit her.

Aya: "There's too many of them!" With no people to dive into, Aya decided to break a run and start running to the Chrysler's LAIR, not the Chrysler building.


	61. Goodnight, Christmas Eve

**Author's Note: (Okay, for my story, the final battle for Aya is based off a final boss fight in some game called Resistance: Retribution, and I think it could've fit. Oh well, enjoy!)**

**Chapter 59: Goodnight, Christmas Eve**

_(This chapter continues form Chapter 58: Back in Time)_

Aya entered the enormous circle-shaped structure called the Chrysler's Lair. She can hear the Twisted trying to break in through the doubled-layered metal doors. Aya shrugged and continued walking.

Aya found a big circle-shaped platform that was used as an elevator. She pushed the yellow button and the elevator started ascending to the top.

Aya: "I wonder what's over here…..." Aya got out her M4A1 and put the shotgun behind her back with its hanging strap.

)))))))))))))))

As Aya reached the top of the Chrysler's Lair, she gasped at what she saw. In the middle of the huge lair, a big, red sphere of blood was suspended in the air.

Aya: "Wait…..isn't that…the audience from 1997 that night!?"

Aya heard the mysterious voice laugh evilly. The sphere of the audience's blood & organs suddenly exploded, sending blood spattering all over the interior of the Chrysler's Lair. Aya screamed loudly as blood spattered all over her body.

Aya took off her white jacket that was covered in blood. Her face, black tank top, ripped jeans, and black boots were covered in blood.

"Aya….it is me, Eve….remember?"

Aya gasped and breathed rapidly. "E-eve!? So you were the one who made me a L'Cie!"

Eve chuckled and suddenly appeared in the middle of the Lair. "Yes, definitely. I want you to suffer the same fate I suffered, Aya."

Aya: "That is not for you to decide! You are endangering the lives of millions of people! Stop this!" Aya felt great fear.

Eve: "No, Aya. We can rule the world together. This world will be ours. We will take planet Earth and make it our home."

Aya: "No!" She raised her M4A1 assault rifle and pointed it at Eve, who was still in Melissa's mutated body.

(((((((())))))))

_=BGM: "Plosive Attack (boss theme)" by Parasite Eve Soundtrack=_

_*Camera is set behind Aya as 3rd-person shooter_

_Window HUD Color: Orange & black_

_Boss: Melissa (Eve)_

Aya looked up and noticed 5 tall towers all around the interior of the Lair. They all had long muzzles that came out of them. Aya saw a tower to her left and noticed a control panel.

Aya: "Huh?" She immediately started running to the left. While she was running to the left, she held down the trigger of her M4A1 and emptied the magazine into Eve. She reloaded and arrived at the tower. She pressed the green button.

A lightning bolt shot out of the tower's muzzle and into the middle of the Lair. Eve got electrocuted by the muzzle. Eve screamed out in pain.

Aya: "Maybe this works…" Aya aimed her M4A1 at Eve and fired. She emptied 2 magazines into Eve while she was electrocuted.

After the tower was done, it deactivated. Eve growled angrily at Aya. Eve sent Twisted Slackers form both sides. Aya took out her shotgun and started running to the right. She blasted every Slacker she came across. The other Slackers were on the other side. She ignored them and arrived at the tower.

Eve shot a blue wave of energy at Aya. Aya screamed in pain from the burning on her left arm. Aya hit the button with her right elbow and electrocuting of Eve commenced. Aya pulled out her M4A1 and emptied as much magazines as she can until the tower finished.

Eve growled. "Aya! You know that I can keep surviving, right!?" She sent Wads form both sides and casted a wave of fire at Aya. Aya yelled out in pain at her burns.

Aya used her Parasite Energy and used (*Heal 3*) to heal herself. She continued running to the right. Aya realized she had 2 magazines left in her M4A1. Aya aimed at the 5 Wads on her right side. She aimed at their weak spots, taking them down in 5 hits each. She looked back to see Wads and Slackers following her.

Aya used her Parasite Energy and casted (*Combust*) to burn the Slackers and Wads in her way. She felt weak with low Parasite Energy. She had to wait to regain her strength. She continued running.

Eve casted 3 lines of energy at Aya. Aya ran behind the next tower, evading Eve's spells. Aya activated the tower and it shot its electricity at Eve.

Aya: "No more?" She heard the M4A1 click. Aya summoned away her M4A1 and got out a SIG Sauer 556 SWAT assault rifle out of her eternal inventory. She fired 40-rounds into Eve while she was electrocuted by over 800 watts of electricity. Aya reloaded and fired another 40-round magazine into Eve. The tower eventually gave up.

Eve: "Come with me, Aya!" She started casting her energy at Aya repeatedly.

Aya flew back and dropped her 556 assault rifle. Blood came out form her wounds inflicted by Eve's repeatedly casted magic.

Eve sent even more Twisted from both sides. Rollers, Rovers, and Reapers were now present.

Aya whimpered and cried out in pain and fear. "Oh, God…..no!" She had tears running down her cheeks. She was panting rapidly. She was exhausted.

))))))))))))))))

As all types of Twisted started coming down from both sides of the circle-shaped Lair, Aya realized something.

Aya: "That's right!" Aya closed her eyes and she groaned as Parasite Energy-powered M9s appeared in her hand. Her hands and body glowed red. She went into LIBERATION mode.

Aya started zooming past the Twisted to her right. She dashed past the Rollers and Reapers in a quick flash. She arrived at the final tower and activated it. The tower shot lightning out of its muzzle. Eve was electrocuted for the 5th time.

Aya aimed both of her M9s in each hand and started pulling the triggers repeatedly, shooting Parasite Energy shots at Eve repeatedly. Eve screamed out in pain loud enough that Aya sustained damage.

Suddenly, the 4 recently used towers shot lightning bolts at Eve. All 5 towers were electrocuting Eve with a total of 40,000 watts.

Eve: "AYA!" She screamed as loud as she can.

Aya looked behind her and saw a railing that surrounded the entire Lair. She jumped over the railing to avoid the Twisted and she slid down the sloping structure of the outside of the Chrysler's Lair.

(((((())))))

Aya finally reached the base of the Lair. She fell in the snow. Aya got up and continued running towards Central Park with no weapons but her personal Beretta M9 issue. As Aya arrived in Central Park, she heard Eve scream out all the way from Chrysler's Lair.

Eve: "AAAAAYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!"

The Chrysler's Lair suddenly exploded. The explosion filled the night sky. Aya watched as the debris fell from the sky and smoke filled the blast site.

Aya knelt to the ground and panted heavily, trying to recover.

Aya looked up to see a time portal in front of her.

Aya sighed and closed her ocean blue eyes: "My mission…..is complete. CTI Agent Aya Brea, out." Aya flipped her short, blonde hair and stepped into the time portal, traveling back to the present day to the Shera.


	62. Confrontation

**Chapter 60: Confrontation**

_=BGM: "Shinra Company" by Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core Soundtrack=_

_Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Vince, Aerith_

Cloud , Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Vince, and Aerith stepped into the elevator.

Barret: "So, how are we gonna know where Rufus and Hojo are?"

Tifa: "This is going to take a while….." She sighed.

Cloud: "Actually…we just got our ticket in." Cloud pointed to the B button on the elevator panel, which stood for BASEMENT. There was a trace of Mako energy on the B button.

Tifa: "Ah hah. Dilly dally shilly shally….." She shook her head.

Cloud pushed the B button and they all went down. The elevator descended 50 floors.

Yuffie: "I wonder what we'll be facing…" She held her ninja star.

Vince: "Be prepared for the worst. This looks like it can go very bad." He pulled out 2 guns and held them in each hand. He cocked both guns.

Aerith: "Let's take this man down again." She inserted the holy magic materia in her arm and summoned out her staff.

))))))))))))))))))

The elevator arrived at the basement of the Shinra building. Cloud and his friends stepped out of the elevator. They looked around.

Boxes, experiment tanks, storages, and pipes were in the basement.

Cloud: "All of this wasn't here before." Cloud squinted suspiciously at the big empty tank in the middle of the room.

Tifa: "I think they transformed this into an underground lab."

Barret: "Guys…..I think I have a bad feeling about this!"

Suddenly, 2 figures appeared from behind them. Rufus and Dr. Hojo…..

Cloud: "Rufus! Hojo! I know the whole business now! You're selling Mako energy to these people! You're endangering this planet!" Cloud pulled out his Fusion Sword and got in his battle stance.

Tifa stood behind Cloud and put on her gloves. Barret aimed his gun-arm at the 2 Shinra partners, ready for the shots. Vince, Yuffie, and Aerith stood on the left with their weapons out.

Rufus laughed evilly. "Well, it looks like someone has been doing their homework! You see Cloud, I have the biggest company in the world. You people don't know what it's like to own a whole city, to own an entire region-"

Tifa: "And rule the world? I don't think so!" She glared at Rufus with her red/brown eyes.

Hojo growled at them as Mako energy poured from his mouth.

Rufus: "Shut up! Soon, billions of people will buy my Mako energy, and I will be richer than ever. My company will evolve into a new generation. An age of advanced weapons infused with Mako energy."

Barret: "Oh, yeah?" Barret taunted.

Cloud: "You're already being bankrupt and the ministry allowed us permission to take you and your company down!" Cloud stared Rufus down with his glowing blue eyes.

Rufus: "Excuse me?"

Vince: "We reported you and sent evidence about the secret behind this company to the ministry. Now what? You gonna cry, little Shinra junior?" Yuffie chuckled as they watched Rufus.

Rufus: "What!? How? How can this be!?" Rufus was getting very…..very….ANGRY. "NO! I'm going to kill all of you! You will pay for this!"

Rufus took out his gun. "Hojo, start it!" Hojo growled and limped to the big tank in the middle of the basement. He pressed a button and the tank began filling with blue gases of Mako energy.

Cloud stared wide-eyed at the tank, then back at Rufus.

Rufus: "Soon, the end will come. It'll be the beginning…..for me!"


	63. Settling the Score

**Chapter 61: Settling the Score**

_(This chapter continues from Chapter 60: Confrontation)_

_=BGM: "Nemesis" by Two Steps From Hell=_

Rufus stepped into the Mako gas chamber. Hojo sealed the chamber shut. Rufus closed his eyes as the Mako gas began infusion. Hojo turned around and transformed into his Jenova form.

_Boss #1: Hojo_

**[COMMENCING ACTIVE TIME BATTLE]**

Barret fired his gun-arm at Hojo, popping as many bullets as he can into the alien-human.

Barret: "Take that, you son of a bitch!"

Tifa ran up to Hojo and kicked him away. He got back up and growled. He sent a beam of energy at Yuffie. Yuffie was in zombie status.

Vince: "Shit. He knows I'm impervious to zombie….." He used Zombie magic on Yuffie to cure the status.

Yuffie: "This guy is nasty!" She threw her ninja star at Hojo's neck, slicing it. She retrieved it back, but noticed Hojo was still standing. "Damn! This guy's a freak!"

Cloud: "Keep hitting him with all you got!" Cloud slammed his Fusion Sword into the ground to send a blue beam to Hojo, (*Blade Beam*).

Hojo growled and sent numerous spells at Cloud. Cloud ran behind a small tank chamber to avoid the spells.

Tifa went up to Hojo and kicked his chin with a back flip kick, (*Dolphin Kick*). Tifa did a couple more punch & kick combos before being shoved away by Hojo's mutated arms.

Barret unloaded the bullets into Hojo's head. The headshots only inflicted heavy damage, but Hojo was still standing.

Barret: "What in the hell!? This dude won't freakin' die!" He kicked a tank chamber nearby and reloaded his gun-arm.

Aerith casted (*Holy*) magic on Hojo. It delat superb damage to him, but he was still alive.

Aerith: "This is impossible. How do we defeat him?"

Vince noticed that Hojo was a mix of Mako energy and Jenova cells, which had some type of zombie infliction on the human body.

Vince: "He's in zombie! Heal him!" Vince casted (*Cura*) on Hojo. Hojo screamed loudly, indicating that healing was his weakness.

Yuffie: "Perfect! This guy is just….ugh!" She got out a couple of Hi-potions and tossed them to Hojo, dealing double damage.

Tifa casted (*Curaga*) on Hojo to deal significant HP damage. Hojo screamed loudly as he bent over, indicating he is getting weaker and slower to act.

Cloud noticed to his right that the main tank chamber was filled with blue Mako gases. He heard a loud growl in it. Cloud said to himself, "Oh no. Not him."

His friends finally defeated Hojo. Hojo melted to the ground as a puddle of decomposition. Cloud ran to the main gas tank chamber. Cloud found the plugs in the wall behind it. Cloud dragged the tip of his Fusion Sword across the ground and the cords to shut the power off to the tank. Cloud also broke the glass of the tank chamber to stop the infusion process.

PA: "WARNING. MAKO ENERGY TANK IMMOBILIZED. CONTAMINATION IS AT RISK. EVACUATE THE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY. DETONATION IN 10 MINUTES"

**[10 MINUTES UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCTION]**

_*The lights of the basement suddenly turned red. The basement was lit with red light. The entire basement was red. The alarm was blaring loudly through the PA. The yellow warning lights were flashing on and off*_

Barret: "Cloud, the whole place is gonna blow in 10 damn minutes!"

Cloud said to himself, "I have to finish off this bastard….." Cloud ran to aid his friends in defeating Rufus.

))))))))))))))))))))))

Rufus formed black wings on his back. He laughed evilly as he rose in the air.

Rufus: "Now, the end is near!" He pulled out his dual-barreled gun and began shooting.

Cloud blocked the first couple of bullets and slashed at Rufus when he flew by. Cloud kept missing. Vince aimed his guns at Rufus and successfully landed his shots, dealing moderate damage. Yuffie threw her ninja star, but Rufus kept on dodging it.

Cloud attempted to attack Rufus by slashing his Fusion Sword 3 times, (*Cross-Slash*), but Cloud missed as Rufus evaded all 3 slashes.

Aerith casted all the black magic she had on Rufus. Rufus was smart enough to evade her holy magic.

Barret kept spraying his bullets at Rufus. "Damn, this asshole just won't give up!"

Rufus laughed evilly as he damaged the entire party with a Mako energy wave and a few bullets form his gun.

Cloud noticed at the corner of his eye. He saw some smoke emitting from one of the pipes. It was emitting smoke right beneath Rufus.

Cloud: "That's right…Tifa, destroy that pipe!" He pointed at the pipe.

Tifa ran to the pipe and kicked it open. The broken pipe sprayed steam at Rufus. Rufus covered his face and yelled out as he burned from the hot steam.

Cloud took the chance to run up to Rufus. He jumped up, pointed his Fusion Sword at him, and charged in the air as his blade glowed blue. Cloud poked Rufus with the tip of his Fusion Sword before front flipping and slashing down at Rufus, (*Braver*).

Rufus growled angrily and continued moving in the air faster.

Cloud: "Barret, shoot that one!"

Barret aimed his gun-arm at the pipe on the right side and sprayed the bullets. The pipe sprayed steam as Rufus came into its line of spray. Rufus stopped and covered his face.

Cloud jumped up and swung his Fusion Sword around in circles like a whirlwind, hitting Rufus repeatedly and knocking him to wall, (*Finishing Touch*). Tifa dashed to Rufus and charged a meteor punch combo, (*Meteor Dive*).

Rufus growled angrily and shoved Cloud & Tifa out of the way. Rufus went up behind them and unleashed a large Mako energy wave at them, dealing heavy damage to the entire party. Everyone was slouched over in a weak battle stance.

Rufus: "It doesn't end here!"

**[2 MINUTES UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCTION]**

Cloud noticed the last tank chamber was intact. Cloud looked over at Vince. Vince nodded, letting Cloud know that he knew what to do.

Cloud smirked at Rufus. "But it does…..for you!"

Vince unleashed all of his bullets at the last pipe. The last pipe exploded and sprayed a big cloud of steam at Rufus. Rufus stopped, screaming again.

Cloud ran up to Rufus. Cloud took out all of the parts of his Fusion Sword and they surrounded Rufus in the air. Cloud jumped up and attacked Rufus with the first piece, then the 2nd piece on the other side, then the 3rd piece, and all of the other pieces of his Fusion Sword, attacking Rufus in a circle, (*Omnislash V5*). A small explosion appeared, and Rufus was finally down.

(((((((())))))))

Cloud stared down at Rufus, who was bleeding out blue Mako energy.

Cloud shook his head as he stared down at the cruel, evil young man. "You're a disgrace…now, I'll live your life for you." Cloud took out a bottle of zombie-inflicting liquid and poured it on Rufus.

Rufus lay there on the floor, staring up at Cloud as he bled out.

**[30 SECONDS UNTIL SELF-DESTRUCTION]**

Tifa: "Cloud! We need to go!"

Barret: "That's enough, Mr. Sinister boy!" Barret grabbed Cloud by the arm and pulled him to the elevator. Tifa pushed the 1st floor button and the elevator started heading to the lobby.

They heard a loud explosion below them in the basement . The gas, pressure, and fire forced the elevator up 3 times faster than normal.

The elevator stopped so suddenly that the doors broke open and everyone hit their head on the ceiling, falling unconscious.


	64. Putting Things to an End

**Chapter 62: Putting Things to an End **

_Claire, Snow, Sazh, Fang, Vanille, Serah, Hope, Noel_

Snow met Balthier at the ramp of the Shera. The Shera was parked in front of the main gates of Rabanastre.

Balthier: "The citizens are okay. Just need some cleaning up around the city."

Snow: "Good job up there. You showed that piece of metal a lesson!" He and Balthier laughed as Claire came up to Snow from behind.

Claire: "It's time." Snow nodded.

Snow: "Well, see you later, hopefully."

Balthier: "Hopefully. Be careful. Take this." He gave Snow a couple of X-potions.

Snow: "Thanks. See you soon." Snow waved at Balthier before the ramp retracted and the Shera took off to the Gran Pulse region.

Claire: "Remember the plan. We will have 10 minutes to destroy Orphan once we activate the L'Cie conversion relay."

Sazh: "Orphan is just a huge…'ball' with spinning spikes going clockwise on his back. He won't move at all since he is the one running the L'Cie curse."

Serah: "So all we have to do…..is give it all we got within 10 minutes?"

Claire nodded and hugged her little sister. "We'll make it out. I know we can…"

)))))))))))))))))))

The Shera arrived in the Gran Pulse region an hour later. Snow flew the Shera to the Bresha ruins where the gateway to Orphan's Cradle was.

Claire, her sister, and all of the other people of Cocoon & Gran Pulse stepped out of the Shera and stood in front of the portal.

Noel: "Well, here goes nothing." He dove in.

Hope: "Claire, I still remember what you taught me about battle and instinct." He winked at Claire before diving in. Claire chuckled as she watched the others dive into the portal.

Claire: "Time to put an end to this…." She dove into the portal.

)))))))))))))))))))

Claire and her friends arrived in the Orphan's Cradle. The purple-colored complex was huge. Moving platforms were moving along both sides of the walkway in the middle. They walked to the center where the core was.

Claire took out her Blazefire Saber gunblade and aimed at the fuses in the core. She shot several rounds at the core. An alarm suddenly blared throughout the entire Cradle complex. The complex started falling apart. Debris fell from the ceilings.

Sazh: "Shit! We don't have much time! 10 minutes, remember!?"

Claire: "Go!"

They all ran up in front Orphan. He was resting in front of them, not moving. The 10-minute assault started now…

(((((((())))))))

_=BGM: "Smell of Victory" by Two Steps From Hell=_

**[COMMENCING ACTIVE TIME BATTLE]**

Claire, Sazh and Snow took the first three hits. They gave it all they got. Snow punched and punched and punched with his mysteriously strong hands.

Sazh switched from Ravager to Commando roles, chaining attacks and keeping up on the Stagger status. He casted (*Ruin*) and (*Thunderstrike*) repeatedly, as well as chaining other consecutive spells.

Fang & Vanille combined their (*Ruinga*) spells together, doubling the damage inflicted on the idle Orphan. The switched to Saboteur roles to weaken Orphan's strengths and magic defenses.

Hope threw his boomerang repeatedly at Orphan. After several more hits, he switched to Ravager role, stringing together (*Thundaga*), (*Blizzaga*), and Ruin*) spells to raise the chance of Stagger.

Noel & Serah worked closely together.

Noel: "Serah, Ravager!" He threw his spears at Orphan from a distance.

Serah breathed rapidly as she casted (*Ruin*) 3 times at Orphan. She aimed her crossbow and shot lightning strike arrows at Orphan to stun and increase Stagger chance.

Claire ran up to Orphan and swung her Blazefire Saber around twice, (*Blitz*). Claire (*Sniped*) 5 times before casting a (*Lightning Strike*) fury at Orphan.

Claire: "Put an end to the L'Cie curse!" Claire summoned out her Omega weapons and held them out to the sides. She dashed forward and delivered a heavy blow to Orphan, (*Crushing Blow*).

**[2 MINUTES REMAINING]**

Snow: "Sis, Gestalt! Now! We don't have much time!" Snow summoned out Shiva. He sat on her and began Gestalt Mode.

Shiva spun out, swirled, and rammed Orphan repeatedly. She casted as many blizzard spells as she can as the time on the Gestalt window decreased. Shiva cast crystals of ice around Orphan. She snapped her fingers and the ice crystals shattered into tiny shards like glass, dealing very severe damage to Orphan.

Serah: "Sis…..one more and he's done." Serah kept casting her magic and shooting her crossbow.

Claire closed her eyes. "Odin…..aid me, now." Odin appeared in horse form in front of Claire. Claire opened her eyes and hopped on. She held on to her Omega weapons.

Claire sent rains of (*Lightning Strikes*) to Orphan.

**[STAGGER INITIATED]**

Claire took the stagger chance to swipe past Orphan with a (*Crushing Blow*). She moved to her next attack. She twirled her Omega weapons in the air to send a small whirlwind towards Orphan, (*Razor Gale*).

Claire: "I will end this once and for all, Orphan!" Claire stood up on Odin's back and jumped up in the air.

With both Omega weapons in each hand, she held them out and spun around in the air 10 times, slashing Orphan repeatedly with severe damage from each slash, (*Zanetsuken*).

Claire: "I'll finish this!"

_*The screen cracks and shatters*_

Claire gasped as she landed back on the ground. She gasped for air as she panted rapidly. "There….we go…!" She summoned her Omega weapons away with Odin.

Orphan groaned loudly in pain as he began to destruct and fade away. A white light appeared from him.

Sazh: "Shit! He's gonna blow!" Sazh saw the time portal behind them. "Let's go! This way!"

They all started running towards the portal. Claire did not hesitate to dive into the time portal. Orphan self-destructed as his Cradle destructed with him.

(((((((())))))))

They landed on the ground in front of the Shera. Claire opened her eyes slowly. she felt a cold sensation on her left breast.

Claire walked away behind some rocks to be alone in private. She wiped the sweat on her face, arms, and chest. She brushed her pink bangs aside and unzipped her Guardian Corps uniform. She unzipped her turtleneck sweater tank top and peeked under. Her L'Cie brand is no longer there. Claire closed her eyes and sighed in relief as she zipped back up and met up with the others.

Hope: "We did it! We're no longer L'Cie!" Hope pumped his fist in the air.

Noel: "Hopefully that doesn't happen again." He chuckled and walked in the Shera.

Snow: "Well…..we just have to wait for the others. They won't have as much power." He sighed and rubbed his neck as Serah cuddled into him and walked him to the Shera.

Fang: "I say, Déjà vu all over again. This L'Cie curse just never stops, does it?" She shrugged and entered the Shera.

Vanille: "Allright! Now we're free again! Oh, Fang, let's go to…" She blurted things in front of Fang as they entered the Shera.

Sazh turned to Claire. "Well…..at least we broke the curse. I just…want to be with Dajh again." He sighed and looked down.

Claire: "You will see him soon. Just wait patiently, okay?" Sazh nodded and she walked with him to the Shera to pick up the other Warriors of Cosmos.


	65. Hot Pursuit

**Chapter 63: Hot Pursuit**

**[9:30 AM]**

Zack woke up the next morning. Zack felt very different. He felt a cold sensation on his back.

Zack: "Wait…..did it happen!?" Zack got out of his Lexus IS F and went in front of his BMW M3 GTR. "Ali, do I have my L'Cie brand?" Zack took off the uniform jacket and turned his back to his M3.

Ali nodded and her voice came from the speakers. "Nope."

Zack smiled and put his uniform jacket back on. "Yes! Finally! But I still have to complete…..my mission. And since I'm no longer a L'Cie…my strength and powers are not as strong anymore. I still have safe Mako energy in me though."

Zack dialed Sephirothon the phone.

Zack: "Sephiroth, what is the plan of escape?"

Sephiroth: "There should be a bridge under construction on the 3rd plate. It slants upwards, leading out and over the entire structure and the walls of Midgar. You should be landing in the desert around that point. We'll meet you there for extraction. Good luck, Zack." He hung up.

Zack summoned his Buster Sword out and laid it in the backseats of the BMW M3 GTR. Zack loaded 2 magazines for his Walther P99 and loaded one in its chamber. He screwed the silencer to the P99 and put it in his holster.

Zack: "Ready, Ali?" He rubbed her left side mirror. Ali nodded. Zack hopped in the driver seat, turned the ignition, and drove out of the safe house.

(((((((())))))))

**[LATER THAT DAY, AT 5:00 PM, AFTER HOURS OF SEARCHING FOR CISSNEI…..]**

**[GUSA ROAD, 2ND PLATE OF MIDGAR]**

_=BGM: "Highway Battle" from Need for Speed: Undercover Soundtrack=_

Zack drove down Gusa Road in his BMW M3 E46 GTR. He tracked down Cissnei on the GPS scree. She was driving down Gusa Road to the highway that had many curves and tilts.. She was driving a Koenigsegg CCX. Zack chased her down the curving road.

Zack dialed Cissnei's phone through the built-in hands-free service. "CISSNEI! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID! YOU'RE A TRAITOR! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS!?" I AM GONNA KILL YOU! YOU TRIED TO FRAME ME FOR BEING A SPY AGAINST SHINRA INCORPRATE! IT ENDS HERE CISSNEI! I TRUSTED YOU..."

Cissnei: "I'm sorry Zack. Midgar will rise, and we will take democracy all over Gaia and the rest of the world. You and all people are changing the fate of the world. It wasn't easy finding just one car, Mr. Fair. But it wasn't easy going undercover to find evidence. I know Cloud defeated Shinra and Hojo. Now, the Turks will be in control of Shinra Incorprate. Soon, this world will evolve into a new beginning." She hangs up and starts speeding down a tunnel.

Zack shook his head. "Damn it!"

Zack chased her down a tunnel, turning a few curbs and steering his way out of traffic. Her car was a bit too fast, but nitrous was installed on the BMW. Zack press the nitrous button. Nitrous shoots out of the muffler, speeding the M3 to 170 mph.

As Zack and Cissnei raced all round the middle plate section of Midgar, taking many turns and cutting through neighborhoods and short roads, both of them had scratches on their cars, along with some dents from hitting walls.

As they came to an intersection with a stop light, Cissnei pushed on her brakes hard and reversed and did a 180 turn to go the other way. Zack turn very hard to the right to make a large U-turn. Zack used nitrous and started drafting Cissnei's car to catch up.

Zack and Cissnei raced all the way to the top plate of Midgar, where the airfield, Shinra airport, and communications tower was.

As Cissnei went through the parking garage, Zack took a short cut to the left. As a right turn to the airfield appeared, Zack came out of the short cut. Cissnei's car appeared at the corner.

Zack rammed Cissnei's car on the passenger side very hard, sending her car rolling out to the center of the airfield.

Zack parked his BMW M3 GTR nearby. He grabbed his Buster Sword in the back seats, and walked toward the crash site.

Cissnei crawled out of her wrecked car and summoned out her Shuriken.

Zack's mission has come….


	66. Showdown

**Author's Note: (I have been waiting for this. This chapter…is long. But this is the key chapter to Zack & Cissnei in my story. I know you have never seen Zack Fair like this ever, but I do. So enjoy this….sad, brutal chapter…)**

**Chapter 64: Showdown**

_(This chapter continues from Chapter 62: Hot Pursuit)_

**[6:00 PM, ALMOST SUNSET]**

Zack walked to where Cissnei was on her knees. She was injured severely from the wreckage of her car. As Zack was about to grab her red curly hair from behind, she turns around and slaps his hand away. She pulls out a bottle of X-Potion and drinks it, healing herself completely.

Cissnei: "So….it seems we will have to end it here, Mr. Fair." She gasps for air and breathes rapidly while glaring at Zack.

Zack: "I must take your life, Cissnei. It's…my job now…..I'm sorry. I trusted you…..I trusted you for 3 years! I trusted you as a close friend! But….it's just hard to finally see a close friend betray me and everyone else! I cared about you so much! You were like a sister to me! Now, you're a criminal. You, Reno, Rude, and all of the Turks deserve to die for this!" Zack got in his battle stance.

Zack could see the outskirts, cities, and sectors of Midgar below him and in the background. It was very hot outside. It was 6:03 PM in the summer season. The sunset was still shining gold and orange everywhere in the skies. There it was: the golden, blue-pink skies.

)))))))))))))))))))

Suddenly, Cissnei looked up in the sky. A gold aura surrounded her. Her face looked clean again from the blood on her face from the wreck. She looked confident and ready to fight. Her hazel eyes glowed.

Cissnei: "Then do it, Zack! Kill me, for the stupid, non-caring, evil little Turk girl I am! We'll see how it all ends!" She holds her Shuriken as she gets in her battle stance.

(((((((((())))))))))

_=BGM: "Archangel" by Two Steps From Hell=_

_(Song plays for the entire final boss battle)_

_Window HUD Color: Aqua blue_

_Boss: Cissnei_

Zack**-[ACTIVATING COMBAT MODE]**

Cissnei charges towards Zack to slice him with her Shuriken. Zack jumps up high and front flip over her. Zack immediately turn around and put his Buster Sword in front of himself to block her frontal swipe of her Shuriken. Zack swung his Buster Sword side-to-side, doing (*Sonic Slash*). Zack landed the blows and sent her rolling on the ground.

Cissnei gets up and recovers. She charges at Zack and throws her Shuriken. Zack sustains a cut on his right thigh.

Zack: "Ah, damn!" He casts (*Cure*) on the wound to stop the bleeding.

Cissnei: "How much can you resist, Mr. Fair!?" She casts (*Thundara*).

Zack gets electrocuted by her magic. Recovering, he continued to block the next set of attacks she uses against him. She jumps, does roundhouse kicks, throws her Shuriken and tries to slash at Zack.

Zack: "For as long enough to finish you off!" Zack jumped above her head. Cissnei, distracted by his jump, looks up. Zack charged his Buster Sword in the air above her. A blue aura coated the pointy end of the blade. Then, after 1 second, Zack charged at her head.

The tip of the Buster Sword poked her head. Zack did a front flip to grab the hilt and slash down at her, (*Braver*). Cissnei cries in pain and groans as she is slammed into the metal ground on the airfield plate.

Cissnei gets up and dashes around Zack in circles. She hits him with her Shuriken 8 times, then delivers one big blow to his gut.

Zack falls back due to the big impact. He got up and casted (*Fire*) at her. She dodges the flame, but Zack dashed at her, slashed an upward slash to send her in the air, and he did big slashes at her in the air 8 times, doing (*Octaslash*). Landing back on the ground, Zack slams the Buster Sword into the ground, sending a blue beam flying towards Cissnei, doing (*Blade Beam*).

Cissnei was bleeding badly. She cast (*Cura*) on herself to heal and she threw her Shuriken above Zack, causing it to re-track and come straight at him. Zack ran to Cissnei and shoved her to the ground before turning around to block her Shuriken with his Buster Sword.

Zack raised the Buster Sword to slash down at Cissnei. She tripped him by sweeping his legs.

Zack fell to the floor and dropped his Buster Sword. He rolled out of the way and stood up. Cissnei threw punches and combo kicks at him. She landed some blows to Zack, some of them he dodged and fought back, hitting her a few times.

Zack grabbed her arm as she threw a punch. He hyper tensed her arm far back past her shoulder socket. Cissnei cries out in pain extremely loud. Zack kneed her on the side very hard to make her fall to her knees.

Zack: "You give up now!?" Zack smacks her head while holding her hyper tensed arm.

Cissnei whimpers and elbowed Zack's stomach hard, catching him off guard. She stands up and kicks him away. She runs to retrieve her Shuriken on the floor.

Unarmed, Zack stood up and focused his Digital Mind Wave [MODULATING PHASE]

While Zack noted Cissnei in his view, he moved around incase she tried to attack. He successfully lined up Angeal in the three slots. [POWER SURGE]

Zack sprinted towards Cissnei before she could react. He punch her in the front side 20 times, then moved behind her and punched 10 times, then does a combo of 3 different kicks. Zack jumped up in midair like Superman and charge at her with 2 huge blows before landing back on his feet.

Cissnei drops her Shuriken as she flew back from the big blow. She cries out, but still tried to resist the pain. She gets up and grabs her Shuriken.

Zack grabbed his Buster Sword off the floor nearby and turned to look at her, standing 50 feet away. Cissnei had a sad face. She looked hurt and worried. But all of this was her fault. She didn't care. She wanted to betray Zack, she chose to. This is the consequence she faces.

Suddenly, Cissnei breaks a run for the ladder to her right. She was heading up to the small plate just 100 feet above. Zack looks over to the gold, sunny horizon. A helicopter was flying towards the airfield plate just 2 miles away. Realizing that Cissnei was awaiting a chopper transport to escape out of here, Zack ran to the ladder and climbed quickly.

(((((((((())))))))))

Panting heavily and rapidly, Zack climbed the ladder, Buster Sword attached to the magnet on his SOLDIER uniform on the back. Zack was sweating a lot due to the movement today and the heat from the summer sun. Zack finally reached the small plate. Cissnei was standing there, waiting for the helicopter.

Zack: "You can't escape, Cissnei! Y-you…can't win." Zack pants rapidly.

Cissnei turns around and looks at Zack straight in the eyes. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Cissnei: "I'm sorry Zack…..but this is who I am. I'm a Turk. We Turks do this for a living, and it's totally wrong and worthless. But I have to do it…I'm sorry…." She raises her Shuriken and charges at Zack.

Zack side-stepped out of the way and wrap his arms around her. He pulled her in the middle of the small plate. He tried to hold her & subdue her, but she wiggled free and cut him with her Shuriken in the stomach. Zack cried out in pain. "Aaaggghhh! Damn!"

Zack got up and cast a quick (*Cure*) on his wound. Zack raises his Buster Sword and slashes regular attacks at Cissnei. He slashed her a few times, missed a few, and she blocked a couple slashes. Zack could tell that she was going to give up soon. Zack did a side swipe at her head, but she rolled out of the way.

(((((((((()))))))))

Suddenly, a big explosion occurs in the Mako reactors of Sector 7 and Sector 8. More explosions occurred in some parts of the neighborhoods and cities. I look up into the golden sunset and see jet planes flying above Midgar. Zack saw Guardian Corps, NORA, SOLDIER, SeeD, and AVALANCHE aircraft attacking the entire city of Midgar. Zack smiled to himself before turning back to serious face to Cissnei.

Zack focuses his Digital Mind Wave and lined images of himself in the slots. The Buster Sword glows a bright blue. Zack ran up to Cissnei and slashed her on the left side, then the right side, then a left-to-right slash to her legs, then a diagonal slash at her, then a final slash straight down, doing his regular combo attack, (*Chain Slash*).

Zack: "Come on…here we go! Go, go, go!"

Cissnei screams in pain as she gets down on her knees. Zack looked up to see the helicopter hovering nearby. Zack pulled out his silenced Walther P99 pistol and aimed at the pilot. Zack shot him through the windshield glass 5 times, causing him to die and lose control of the helicopter, making it descend to the city to eventually crash.

Cissnei: "No! Damn you, Zack!" She immediately gets up and charges at Zack, shoving him to the ground. Zack grunted loud to the bone-crushing pain of her force.

_*The sky camera moves from the left to the right. The camera zooms in as it lines up in the middle of Zack & Cissnei fighting, before zooming out as it arrives at an angle to the right. The golden sun and the orange sky is seen in the horizon.*_

Cissnei kicks Zack on the sides, and then punches him a few times before using her Shuriken to slash his chest and arms. Zack cries out in pain loudly. "AAHHHHHH aahhhh! Damn it, that hurts!"

Zack tripped her with his legs. He got up and sat on her. Zack punched her in the face hard 2 times on each side. She groans in pain and she punches back. They both get up and trade blows, groaning and grunting as each blow lands. Zack could see that she was bleeding a lot through the nose and mouth. She still had those tears on her eyes. They fell down her cheeks as she fought back.

Zack: "Uuhhh!" Zack received a deadly blow to the chest and stomach. He groaned and threw a hard punch back at her.

Cissnei: "Agghhh…." She was panting and gasping for air.

Cissnei faced Zack and was about to throw her Shuriken. Zack grabbed the Buster Sword lying on the ground. He moved in front of her and did a power slash at her side, catching her off guard. Zack focused on lining up Cloud in the Digital Mind Wave slot reels.

Zack: "This is where it ends, Cissnei…" Zack gave her one last look in her hazel eyes that were full of tears. Zack jumped up as his Buster Sword glowed orange.

Zack delivered 2 slashes at Cissnei, then dashed around her in the air and slash around her body 5 times before going above her and slashing down very hard, creating a small explosion, (*Omnislash V5*).

Cissnei cried out as loud as she can and she lies there in the middle of the small plate, bleeding and crying. She was gasping for air as blood came out of her mouth slowly

Cissnei: "Z-zaack….."

((((((((()))))))))

As more explosions occurred in the other parts of Midgar and the golden sun shone hot and bright, Zack put his Buster Sword down and knelt down beside Cissnei. He looks into her teary hazel eyes.

Cissnei: "Z-zaaaccckk…you must…f-finish me off…now. Complete y-your m-mission, Zack." She looks at Zack with teary puppy eyes and a sad face.

Zack stared at her. He felt very sorry for her. He just couldn't resist the feeling…of his love for her. Zack looked down at his hands. They were covered in Cissnei's blood. He looked at the suffering Cissnei, his childhood friend whom he cared about, no matter what. He didn't want to kill her. He wanted to change things.

Cissnei: "Zack….I always loved you. I….w-wish….I could….take everything back. Goodbye….." She gives Zack a weak wink before looking straight up at the pink, blue, & orange-gold sky. She closes her eyes.


	67. Finally Reconciling

**Chapter 65: Finally Reconciling **

_(This chapter continues from Chapter 63: Showdown)_

Zack couldn't believe what he heard. He said to himself, "What? S-she really meant that? She really does love me!? She wants to take everything back, even the Turk job?"

Zack looked at Cissnei. He felt sorry. He loved her. Without hesistation, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close as he knelt. Cissnei opened her eyes in surpise and looked at Zack.

Cissnei: "Z-zack?"

Zack dug a Hi-potion out of his pocket and poured it in Cissnei's mouth to heal her significantly. Zack closed his eyes and kissed Cissnei in the lips as deeply and as passionately as he can.

They held the kiss for a long moment before breaking apart and looking at each other in the eyes.

Cissnei: "Zack…you love me?"

Zack nodded. "Yes. I always did ever since I met you. But…it is my mission to…..terminate you. But I will not do it. I will reason with Sephiroth. Cissnei…..if you are going to come with me, you have to promise me something."

Cissnei nodded. "And what is that?"

Zack: "You have to come clean. Resign from the Turks." Zack gave her a cold stare.

Cissnei hesitated. "Zack…you know I can't do that. The Turks are part of my life-"

Zack: "No they are not. Not before you chose them to be a part of your life. Cissnei, the rightful decisions lie in here." He tapped her chest. "And that rightful decision is if you resign from the Turks. We'll wipe your record clean. Cissnei….please. Do it for me. For us. I love you."

Cissnei thought for a long moment. She had tears bursting out of her eyes and rolled down her face. Cissnei nodded. "Yes. I will do it. I will resign from the Turks and follow a regular life. I'm doing it for you, Zack Fair. I love you, and I'm sorry…..about everything!" She kissed Zack in the lips passionately as she cried tears. Zack returned her kiss.

They smiled at each other. Cissnei took out her badge that had the Turks logo and her ID.

Cissnei: "Cissnei…is no longer a Turk." She broke the Turk ID card in half and threw it aside to the airfield floor. She kissed Zack again.

(((((((((()))))))))

Zack: "I'm sorry about those cuts and bruises, babe." He ran his finger over her black suit, her face, and her arms.

Cissnei: "It's fine, Zack. We'll be fine." She kissed Zack on the cheek as they walked back slowly to Zack's BMW M3 GTR. "Nice car!"

Zack: "Thanks! It's an eidolon. I beat it in a race to bribe it." He chuckled.

Cissnei: "That's awesome!" She laughed and wrapped one arm around Zack.

Suddenly, several Shinra police vehicles appeared in front of them from the parking garage. The Shinra troops got out and aimed their weapons at Zack & Cissnei. Zack stepped in front of Cissnei and put one arm in front of her.

Shinra troops talked through their comms radio. "Zack Fair has been spotted!" and "He is the suspect! Kill him on site!" and "Don't let him escape Midgar!"

_*Camera looks in between Zack's feet, just like the FMV scene in Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII in Zack's last stand. Camera shifts back to other angles*_

Cissnei: "No! Zack!" She hugged him tightly from behind as more tears burst from her eyes.

As Zack stared at the huge crowd of Shinra troops in front of him, he remembered the same thing in his last stand that day, where he hid Cloud to save him and fought off hundreds of Shinra troops.

Zack said to himself in his head, "Oh no…..not again…damn, damn, damn…" His heart beat rapidly. He noticed the golden-orange sunset in the background. Midgar was under attack now. Zack's final mission…is to…..

**[TO BE CONTINUED….]**


	68. Most Wanted

**Chapter 66: Most Wanted**

_(This chapter continues from Chapter 64: Finally Reconciling) _

The Shinra troops pointed their guns at Zack & Cissnei. Zack stared at every single troop in his sight.

Shinra troop: "Fire at will when you're ready!"

Zack did not hesistate…

Zack: "ALI, NOW!" Ali/BMW M3 GTR immediately drove in front of Zack & Cissnei. Zack pulled Cissnei down to duck behind the car. Shinra troops fired at the bullet-proof car. Zack looked to his right, then to his left, then at Cissnei.

Zack: "Get in!" Cissnei opened the driver door and climbed in to the passenger seat. She squealed as she watched bullets deflect on the bullet-proof window.

Zack hopped in the driver's seat, closed the door & buckled up. "Cisnsei, buckle up!" She did so and Zack ran over the group of Shinra troops and down the many stories of parking garages.

)))))))))))))))

Sephiroth calls on the hands-free service. "Zack? Did you complete your mission?"

Zack: "Umm…yeah…" He shifted to 2nd gear and turned a couple of corners and went on a street.

Sephiroth: "Listen, the Shinra are all over the city! They are looking for YOU, Zack. You. You are the only Most Wanted person left. They want you dead. You're the Most Wanted. Exit out of the bridge I told you about. AVALANCHE is going to drop a nuclear bomb that has the blast radius of about the distance of the area of Midgar. You would still be safe in the desert afterwards."

Zack: "Affirmative. See you on the other side!" He turned a corner and was on the main road on the 2nd plate.

Sephiroth: "Zack…..you have 10 minutes." He hung up.

(((((((((())))))))))

_=BGM: "Protectors of the Earth" by Two Steps From Hell=_

_(Song plays for the entire chapter)_

Zack drove down the main road. Many Shinra vehicles were tailgating him.

Zack: "Shit, there's too many of them!"

Cissnei: "Just focus on evading!"

Zack saw an unstable walkway up ahead. He shifted to 4th gear and rammed the supports to knock the walkway down, immobilizing some of the Shinra vehicles behind Zack.

_*Camera shifts 2 times at different angles in the immobilization site. The buildings and roads have a gold finish from the golden sunset shining from the horizon*_

As Zack turned a corner to another main road, he realized that he was on the road where it provided a clear view of the Shinra building and most of the taller buildings. The buildings were being bombed and destroyed with missiles and gunfire from all factions' aircraft and jets.

The golden sunlight lit the entire city with a gold-orange finish glow. Zack can see the sunset in the horizon as aircraft came out of nowhere, bombing the Shinra building and the neighborhoods near the slums.

Zack: "Oh my…" Zack stared at the huge scene as he drove down a highway.

Cissnei: "So this is the end of Midgar…..and Shinra Incorporate….." She stared at the skies and the aircraft flying past them.

Zack shifted to 5th gear at 170 MPH. He sped down the highway. He looked in his rearview mirror. He saw many Shinra trucks in the distance. A helicopter suddenly appeared above him. It followed him. A Shinra troop fired his rifle at the car.

Zack knocked down the highway sign that dropped down to block the entire highway, delaying the Shinra vehicles from the distance.

Zack: "How many Shinra troops are there!?"

Cissnei: "Just keep driving!"

Suddenly, the road in front of him exploded, leaving a gap in the road. The BMW M3 shook from the impact. Zack's vision shook as well.

Zack: "Oh, shit! They don't know where they're aiming!" Zack steered to the left side of the highway to avoid the gap.

Zack looked in his rearview mirror to see a missile destroy the group of Shinra vehicles behind him. Zack kept driving and focused. He tried to figure out where that bridge was…

)))))))))))))))))))

Zack exited the highway and turned into the neighborhood. People were evacuating. Zack did not care about them. He viewed the people of Midgar as followers of Shinra. He continued down the streets, avoiding any Shinra police cars that spotted him from hidden alleys.

Zack came up to a community center a few blocks ahead. He saw a water pump tower. He rammed a support leg to knock the water tower down, destroying a couple of Shinra trucks. The other Shinra police vehicles continued to follow Zack. Another helicopter appeared.

Zack: "Damn! They never quit!"

Zack turned right and came up to a highway that had many turns and curves. It also tilted. It was in the city around the Shinra building. As Zack drove a few hundred feet, he watched the buildings and roads ahead of him being destroyed by missiles, bombs, and bullets from mixed factions' aircraft and weaponry.

Cissnei: "My goodness…"

As Shinra vehicles followed Zack down the tilting & curving highway beside the city of the Shinra building, missiles destroyed some of the vehicles. Zack pressed the nitrous button on the steering wheel to accelerate faster and he shifted into 6th gear.

Zack saw a roadblock ahead of him. Shinra trucks were blocking the road.

Cissnei: "Zack!"

Zack: "Oh shit!"

Suddenly, gunfire from a turret inside a Guardian Corps helicopter unleashed on the Shinra trucks in the roadblock. The helicopter shot a missile at the trucks to destroy them, leaving an open path for Zack & Cissnei.

Zack: "Whoo!" Zack was now driving in the straightaway at 210 MPH.

Cissnei: "That was close!" She put one hand on her chest.

Zack started slowing down to 3rd gear to turn a curve downwards and entering the city streets that lead to the rear entrance of Midgar.

(((((((())))))))

As Zack went up through a few roads and highways, a few Shinra patrol cars rammed the back of Zack's BMW.

Zack: "No! This is my car!" Zack pressed the nitrous button to go faster, as well as emitting nitrous flames from the exhaust pipe.

Zack rammed a truck on the side of the main road to knock the construction pipes down, causing them to roll to the road and halt a few Shinra patrol cars.

A road that led to a narrow street appeared to the left. Zack drifted around the corner and went up the road and into the narrow street. He used the narrow street as cover to drive to the other side.

Zack came out of the narrow street and took a right turn to head to a road that lead to another highway.

As Zack came to the highway on the 3rd plate of Midgar, Cissnei spotted something to her right.

Cissnei: "Zack, look! The bridge!" She pointed to the bridge on her right.

Zack looked to the right to see the bridge that was propped up. This was the bridge that Sephiroth talked about. Zack didn't know how much time was left before the nuclear bomb is deployed, but he pushed the brakes hard and drifted around the turn so fast that his car stalled right when he entered the road leading down to the bridge.

(((((((((())))))))))

Zack: "No!" Come on!" Zack pushed on the clutch and turned the key many times. "Ali, don't die on me now!"

Cissnei looked behind her to see Shinra police trucks and cars turning the corner and heading straight for them.

Cissnei: "Zack, hurry! They're over there!"

Zack stomped on the gas and the clutch and turned the key at the same time as hard as he can. The BMW M3 GTR finally turned on. Zack shifted into 1st gear without hesitation and headed straight for the raised bridge.

Shinra police were 100 feet behind Zack. Zack stepped on the gas harder to shift faster all the way up to 6th gear at 230 MPH.

Cissnei noticed a sunroof on the ceiling of the BMW M3. She opened it and saw something drop from a plane.

Cissnei: "Oh my….Zack! They dropped the bomb! It's in the air! Like, 10 seconds to impact!"

Zack stared at the bridge hard with his glowing blue eyes. The golden-orange sunlight glimmered in his eyes. The BMW M3 GTR ran up the bridge.

Zack wrapped his arms around Cissnei and braced her in his arms as he closed his eyes. The car drove off the bridge and over the barrier structure high in midair.

The nuclear bomb hit the ground. The entire city of Midgar exploded, wiping out the residents, buildings, and roads within.

_*Slow motion occurs*_

_The BMW M3 GTR went through the air past the barrier structures and out to the desert. The fire and clouds from the big explosion rushed on the highway behind the car. The entire structure of Midgar was now in smoke, ashes, and debris. Debris fell from high above the ground. The Shinra building came down. _

_The car crashed down to the desert at an upward angle._


	69. Mission Accomplished

**Chapter 67: Mission Accomplished**

Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Vince, and Aerith stood far away in the desert, with Sephiroth. They watched as Midgar finally came down to ashes and debris.

As the smoke began to build up and rush towards them, Sephiroth suddenly caught something in the smoke. Cloud and Tifa saw it too.

2 figures were walking on both sides of what looked like a car with its headlights on. The figure on the left had a huge sword on its back. The figure on the right had a huge ninja star.

Sephiroth smirked and chuckled as he saw Zack. Cloud smiled and ran up to Zack, huggin him and patting his back.

Cloud: "Zack! You made it! I can't believe it, man! This is awesome." He gave Zack a high five as they chattered with the others.

Sephiroth's smile faded when he saw Cissnei standing alone, away from them. Zack noticed Sephiroth. He had a lot of explaining to do.

(((((((())))))))

_FF VII party_

The party went to Nibelheim an hour later. They earned themselves a night of sleep in the town. Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Aerith, and Vince sat around the campfire in the main town, talking to the people of Nibelheim. They talked to them about their mission and experience in the L'Cie catastrophe.

Zack looked to his left and noticed Sephiroth. Zack sighed and walked to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: "….I thought I told you….to kill her."

Zack: "Sephiroth…..there is a change of plan."

Sephiroth: "there is no such thing as change of plan in SOLDIER, Zack."

Zack: "Look, there are times when things change all of a sudden. Good things come out right sometimes at the end. You just have to give it a chance. You'll never know."

Sephiroth sighed and nodded.

Zack: "Cissnei and I had some problems ever since we met as kids. Sephiroth…..I'm in…..love….with her. That is why I chose not to kill her. She even resigned as a Turk in return."

Sephiroth thought for a moment, then chuckled and smiled. "Well ,there you go, 1st Class Fair. That is a perfect example of a hero. A Hero and a good SOLDIER always compromises and finds another way to complete the mission."

Zack smiled as Sephiroth patted his shoulder and sat with the others. Zack sat beside Cissnei and wrapped his arms around her.

Cloud: "Hey, isn't she a Turk?"

Zack: "Not anymore, Cloud. Not anymore." He kissed Cissnei's cheek as she fell asleep in Zack's arms.

))))))))))))))))))

Suddenly, Angeal spoke to Zack in his head.

Angeal: "I knew you could do it, Zack. I'm very proud of you. Take good care of Cissnei. Make her your #1 dream." His voice faded away.

Zack smiled and cuddled Cissnei with both arms and kissed her lips softly as he let her rest in his arms.

Cloud smirked at Zack and nodded as they enjoyed a restful night in Nibelheim.


	70. Peace Claimed

**Chapter 68: Peace Claimed**

_=BGM: "Final Fantasy Main Theme" from Final Fantasy XII=_

_Zack Fair _

_Cloud Strife_

_Tifa Lockhart_

_Barret Wallace_

_Vince Valentine_

_Yuffie Kisaragi_

_Sephiroth_

_Aerith Gainsborough_

_Cissnei_

_Squall Leonhart_

_Rinoa Heartilly_

_Zell Dincht_

_Selphie Tilmitt_

_Zidane Tribal_

_Garnet Alexandros_

_Tidus_

_Yuna_

_Rikku_

_Paine_

_Wakka_

_Lulu_

_Vaan_

_Penelo_

_Balthier Bunansa_

_Ashelia Dalmasca_

_Claire Lightning Farron_

_Serah Farron_

_Snow Villiers_

_Hope Estheim_

_Sazh Katzroy _

_Vanille_

_Fang_

_Noel Kreiss_

The Warriors of Cosmos lined up in a long, straight line in front of Cosmos. They have completed their Focus as a whole and defeated the L'Cie curse.

Cosmos: "I want to congratulate you all for being brave and showing your courage to the world. The war with Chaos may be unknown in the future, but let's take this time to celebrate. Celebrate like it is the last day of our lives. Live your lives like as if the day was the last day you'll ever live. In the end…..forever live the Warriors of Cosmos, even in eternity."

Everyone smiled. Everyone held hands and looked up at Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony.

Cosmos smiled as a white light shine behind her and in the dark sky. The Warriors of Cosmos were now given much more powerful strength to live with. The insignia of Cosmos is formed in the dark sky.

Cosmos smiled as her Warriors smiled back. The Warriors turned around and began heading to the large portal that led to each one's home region.

_*The camera is set behind Cosmo. The camera then pans up to the dark night time sky filled with stars. A comet is seen descending downwards to the left diagonally*_


	71. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_*All events take place at the same time, 6 months after the victory of the L'Cie catastrophe_

_Final Fantasy VII_

Cloud was riding his Fenrir motorcycle down the highway in the city of Edge. Tifa sat behind him with her arms wrapped around him.

Tifa: "So, let's go back to the bar and party overtime!" She giggled.

Cloud: "Just wait until this rough ride is over!" He smiled and sped his Fenrir down the highway faster.

)))))))))))

Barret was home. Marlene sat on his lap. Barret read his daughter a book.

Marlene: "Daddy! That was great!" She hugged him.

Barret smiled. "Aw, hehe. Everyday sweetie. Everyday."

Marlene: "Can I go to Denzel's house now?"

Barret chuckled. "Just wait until Cloud and Tifa are done with their "ride." Marlene chuckled as she went to the kitchen to grab some cookies.

))))))))))))

Aerith was in the church in Edge. She was picking flowers in the middle of the floor, just like in Midgar. She hummed to herself and looked up at the white light shining from the sky in through the hole on the ceiling.

Aerith smiled with her green emerald eyes.

))))))))))))

Yuffie was in her hometown, Wutai. She had a bag with her. She went inside her dojo.

Yuffie: "Mom! Look what I got!" She dumped out all of the material she hunted in the forest near Wutai. Yuffie smiled excitedly as she watched the different colored spheres roll around on the floor.

)))))))))))

Vince was asleep in the coffin inside the basement of the Shinra Mansion on Nibelheim. He needed to get his sleep.

Vince: *Snore*

(((((((())))))))

_Final Fantasy VIII_

Zell sat in the Balamb Garden cafeteria with Squall, Selphie, Rinoa, and a few other classmates & friends around their table. Selphie recorded a video of Zell having a hot dog eating contest with Squall.

Selphie: "Come on, go Zell!" She laughed as Zell stuffed 3 hot dogs in his mouth and gulped them down in under 20 seconds. Squall had only ate one hot dog in just 40 seconds.

Zell won the challenge.

Zell: "Whoo! I'm the hot dog champ!" Zell stood up with two bottles of ketchup in each hand and squirted ketchup all over the chair, floor, the table, and himself.

Rinoa and Selphie laughed as Squall had a face of disgust. Squall pushed his chair back and stood up.

Squall: "Zell! You're cleaning that up, you understand me!?"

Zell: "Okay! Whoo!" He put the nozzle of the ketchup bottle in his mouth and squirted ketchup in his mouth. Everyone laughed and backed away.

Squall shook his head at the ground as he looked at Rinoa and laughed with her.

(((((((())))))))

_Final Fantasy IX_

Zidane and Garnet stood at the balcony that overlooked the entire kingdom of Alexandria. Garnet held Zidane's hand as her people waved at her and said their usual good morning greetings.

Steiner stood against a wall behind them. He smiled as he raised his sword with the rest of the Knights of Pluto. Fireworks popped out from behind the castle and exploded in the blue, morning sky.

Zidane: "Wow. So this is what it's like being popular as a royal one, eh?" He smiled at Garnet.

Garnet: "Oh yes, my king." She wrapped her arms around him as they kissed in front of the crowd below them.

(((((((())))))))

_Final Fantasy X_

Tidus and Wakka were at the beach, practicing blitzball with the other members of the Aurochs team. Yuna and Lulu appeared and sat down on the sand to watch them.

Lulu: "Wakka! Tournament starts this weekend. You better be prepared." She winked her red eyes at her husband.

Wakka: "We better win this time, ya? These guys are up to no good in this game." His team exclaimed angrily as he chuckled and shook his head.

Tidus: "I'll have to do my Jecht Shot, especially for Yuna." He looked over to Yuna and smiled at her. Yuna smiled back and mouth the words "I love you."

))))))))))))))))

Rikku and Paine were with a group of Machine Faction troops in the Bikanel Desert. They dug out a treasure chest. Rikku, Gippal, and Paine opened the treasure to find 12,000 gil."

Rikku: "Oh! Free gil!" She grabbed a handful of gil, but Paine slapped her hand away.

Paine: "No! Mine!"

Gippal stopped the 2 young women. "Ladies, please…..let's split it."

Rikku and Paine groaned grumpily.

(((((((())))))))

_Final Fantasy XII_

Balthier flew his Strahl into the hanger in the Rabanastre grounds. He parked the ship and walked out. Vaan wore gloves and had a box of tools in his hands.

Vaan: "Still needs a bit of maintenance." He rubbed his head.

Penelo: "The engine may need some tweaking."

Balthier: "Do what you have to do. Don't lay any scratches to her now!" He smiled and walked off to talk with the other pilots down the hangar.

Vaan & Penelo got out their tools and started fixing the ship that they will soon be flying as sky pirates.

Vaan: "One day. One day…..I'll be flying this hush puppy."

))))))))))))

Queen Ashe stood on the balcony, watching her people recover and do their usual routines each day. It was 12:15 PM in the afternoon. The sky was bright blue and cloudless. Ashe smiled as her city was back in one peace.

(((((((())))))))

_Final Fantasy XIII_

Snow and Serah lay on the beach sand in Bodhum Beachside. It was a nice hot, sunny day outside. It was 4:30 PM in the late afternoon. The yellow sun shone bright gold light to the entire city of Bodhum.

Snow: "I'll be with you forever, my love." He kisses Serah's hand as he smiled at the wedding ring on her left ring finger.

Serah: "Of course, snow. Forever and ever." She leaned over to kiss his lips deeply before turning to watch the little kids play and the waves roar across the ocean waters.

))))))))))

Sazh was finally home with Dajh. Dajh missed him so much. Sazh picked up Dajh and held him in his arms.

Dajh: "Dad! Let's go see the fireworks!" He smiled.

Sazh: "The fireworks are at night time, buddy. How about we go to the playground next to the beach, eh? I'll get you a frozen treat at the bar."

Dajh: "Sounds good, dad." He smiled as Sazh picked him up and headed for Bodhum Beachside.

))))))))))

Fang and Vanille were in the bar in front of Bodhum Beachside. Fang drank her glass of vodka as Vanille ran her mouth to the cashier.

Vanille: "So, we slayed this huge thing called Orphan, and….."

Fang chuckled to herself as she passed out on the bar counter from her vodka.

))))))))))

Claire walked to her garage under her peanut-shaped house. She was going to get her boots to go for a walk along the Bodhum Beach when she found a big, white car.

Claire: "Oh? Now how did this get here?" Claire walked around the car. The emblem of the car was a black & white circle with blue triangles and it read "BMW." The name of the car was M3 E92. Claire noticed a note on the windshield. Claire grabbed it and read it out loud to herself.

Claire: "To Claire….take this as a reward for being such a great friend. I care about you, comrade. Be safe. Call me if you need anything or if you need someone to hand around with. Later! Love, your hero friend, Zack Fair."

Claire smiled as she stared at her new BMW M3 E92.

(((((((())))))))

_Aya Brea_

Aya put on her shoes, jeans, and white t-shirt. It was the summer in New York City.

Kyle: "Aya, you ready?" Aya's husband, Kyle Madigan, jingled his keys as he entered the garage.

Eve: "Hurry, mom! I'm gonna be late for school."

Aya noticed a small, black sports car to her right that was parked next to Kyle's car. Aya noticed a note was on the windshield. Aya stared at the car. It was a Porsche 911 Turbo. Aya read the note.

Aya: "Dear Aya…...thanks for helping me out in the L'Cie mission. I hope you're okay and safe at home. I care about you Aya, as well as everyone else. Enjoy this fast car and take care of it. Call me if you need anything! Love, your hero friend, Zack Fair."

Kyle: "Whoa…..is that from a friend?" He stared at his wife and the new car.

Aya: "Yeah…Eve, don't worry. We'll get you to class in just under 2 minutes."

Eve: "Really!?"

Aya chuckled and turned on the ignition of the Porsche 911 Turbo. "Really."

(((((((())))))))

_Zack Fair_

Zack was on the bed. He was on the bed…..with Cissnei. He was on top of her. He kissed her deeply under the covers. The lamp shade was on.

Zack: "Cissnei….I love you so much."

Cissnei kissed him in the lips. "I…oh, I love you too, Zack."

Zack kissed Cissnei's neck. "I'm sorry for hurting you 6 months ago….."

Cissnei moaned and smiled. "It's allright, babe. We have each other now. We have a complete understanding."

Zack: "This time, forever and ever." Zack kissed Cissnei in the lips as he moaned loudly. Cissnei moaned as Zack smiled and chuckled.

_*The camera pans over to their hands, each with a silver wedding ring on the ring finger*_

**THE END**

**Author's Note: (I hope you enjoyed this little story of mine! This is probably the only FanFiction story I'm making. It was fun. Review and give me some positive feedback, please! Thanks for reading Final Fantasy World: Most Wanted!) **


End file.
